Shaun Snape, Age 8
by teacherbev
Summary: Summary: Part 3 in the Growing Up Snape series. Shaun is now 8 years old and dealing with his father Severus, loose Death Eaters, Merlin and magic. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1: Happy Birthday, Shaun!

Shaun Snape, Age 8

By Teacherbev

Summary: Part 3 in the _Growing Up Snape_ series. Shaun is now 8 years old and dealing with his father Severus, loose Death Eaters, Merlin and magic.

AN: It is probably necessary to read the first two stories, _Snape's Invisible Friend_ and _Growing Up Snape_ in order to make any sense of this story. I appreciate all those who have read and enjoyed my stories, especially those who have taken the time to post a review.

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling, I am not a multinational bookselling company, nor am I a multi-million dollar movie company, so I don't own anything that you recognize. I am a retired former teacher who likes to twist plots and play with characters, so enjoy.

The story so far: (skip if you have read the first two stories if you like!)

Shaun Snape was turning 8 years old today and he couldn't wait for his party to start. It could never be claimed that Shaun was normal in very many ways, after all he was a wizard and a 'righ' good one, too!' as his friend, the half-giant Hagrid always exclaimed. Shaun had been only 15 months old when the most evil Dark wizard of the Century, Lord Voldemort, had killed his parents, James and Lily Potter, before attempting to kill the innocent boy. But somehow the killing curse had backfired and rebounded upon Voldemort, ripping his soul from his body and leaving the squalling toddler with only a lightening shaped scar on his forehead above his right eye.

He had been rescued from the burning wreckage of his parents home by none other than Hagrid and placed by Headmaster Dumbledore with his last remaining blood relatives, Petunia and Vernon Dursley where it was believed that he would be safe. It turned out to be one terrible and almost irreversible mistake on the part of the Headmaster as the two turned out to be extremely magic- phobic and downright abusive to their helpless nephew.

Just before Harry Potter turned four years old, his cousin had pushed him down the stairs causing him to collide face first with a large glass planter which shattered, causing hundreds of bleeding cuts. He had broken his arm and torn the ligaments in his leg in addition to the prolific layers of new and healing bruises he had already sported because of his relatives less than tender care. Instead of caring for her bleeding and injured nephew as any normal person would, Petunia's only response was to toss him bodily into his cupboard and slam the door shut.

Harry had had enough. Gathering all of his magic and hoping with all of his might he had wished for somewhere safe and someone to love and care for him. Unknowingly, he apperated himself into the lab of one Professor Severus Snape at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry where the snarky professor was alone in the castle for the month of July. Unable to pass the care of the child off to anyone else, Severus Snape had cared for the boy and even begun to love him before finding out that the boy was invisible and silent to everyone else.

It was eventually discovered that the boy was indeed Harry Potter, but by then Severus loved the boy he had named Shaun Severus Snape and the two were inseparable.

Over the years, Shaun had added to his family, his Grandpa Albus and Grandma Minnie as well as most of the other staff at the magical school, though never Mr. Filch or Professor Trelawney! Remus Lupin had been hired as his tutor and cured by a freak series of accidents of his Lycanthropy. And in trying to find others near his age to play with, the staff had discovered the identity of Percy Weasley's rat, Scabbers. A short trial and Uncle Sirius was added to his growing family.

During the course of the summer, Shaun's classmates were all found to be able to access and control magic long thought to be only accidental and the discovery led to the formation of a series of day schools set up around Great Britain to begin the magical education of witches and wizards at a much younger age. Originally started with just nine and ten year olds, over the last two years, the schools had been enlarged to accommodate ever younger children so that with the beginning of school in September, the satellite magical schools would begin taking children starting at the age of six.

End of Summary

* * *

Chapter 1: Happy Birthday, Shaun!

Shaun Snape was turning 8 years old today and he couldn't wait for his party to start. It could never be claimed that Shaun was normal in very many ways, after all he was a wizard and a 'righ' good one, too!' as his friend, the half-giant Hagrid always exclaimed. He had dragged his father, Severus Snape, out of bed at the first streak of sunlight that pierced the darkness of their quarters and insisted upon visiting the kitchens to make sure that Nippy, the Snape's personal house elf and Ogden, the Hogwarts Head House Elf had secured enough of the necessary ingredients to prepare his special lunch for he and his friends, including his absolute favorite, chocolate cake with vanilla ice cream and sprinkles! Lots of sprinkles!

Nippy took one look at his bleary eyed master and thrust a cup of strong black coffee into the poor man's hands.

"Thank you, Nippy." Severus managed to mumble before taking a big swig. Luckily Nippy had made sure it would not be too hot to be safely drunk. He knew his master was not a morning person and even caring for young Master Snape for the last four years had not alleviated his morning grumpiness very much at all. Nippy led Professor Snape over to sit at one of the large wooden tables and turned to Shaun.

"Mr.'s Lupin and Black is still sleeping, Young Master! Perhaps you is needing to wake them up as well?"

With an excited nod, Shaun popped out of existence and Severus leaned down, his head coming to rest on the table in front of him in blessed relief.

"I owe you Nippy, whatever I own is yours." There was no hint of sarcasm in the tired man's thanks.

"Oh, no Master, Nippy's is just doing his job, taking care of both Masters!"

* * *

By the time each adult had sent the over exuberant boy to the next sleeping inhabitant of the castle, it was late enough for breakfast to be served in the Great Hall. Severus was happy to notice that the Headmaster's trademark twinkle was a little less bright than it normally was and that Remus and Sirius were leaning tiredly into their hands as they poured strong hot coffee into their mugs. Only Minerva McGonagall seemed to be her usual self that morning, but she was notoriously cheerful during breakfast.

Albus turned toward the boy he considered his grandson and asked, "What time are your friends coming for your party today, Shaun?"

Shaun was so excited; his words stumbled out faster than his mouth could form them. "They're all coming over at eleven and then we're going flying and then Hagrid is going to show us some baby unicorns and then we're going to have lunch at noon and presents and cake and then we're going swimming in the exercise room and…"

At the chuckles and laughs he was getting, he stopped finally to take a breath and look around him. He giggled and shrugged his shoulders.

"Sorry, I guess I am excited."

Severus was sure he heard Sirius whisper to Remus, "Duh, you think so?" but he wasn't sure.

* * *

The Hogwarts day school had expanded over the last two years to now include the Patil twins, Padma and Pavarti, and Ernie McMillan in addition to the original seven students: Shaun, Terry, Luna, Neville, Susan, Hannah, and Blaise. Remus and Sirius were still the primary teachers for the ten students but all of the Professors contributed in their own way, Sybil Trelawney by staying away! And all nine of the students had shown up for the party that day, enjoying the sunshine and the friendship of their fellow classmates. Shaun had barely touched his lunch, so excited about birthday cake that he couldn't wait. He had had a party each year after he came to Hogwarts for his birthday, but somehow today's seemed to be special, that and Merlin had told him yesterday that once he was eight he would begin training Shaun in his special magics and release some of the magic inhibitors contained within the Torque of Merlin that was permanently secured around Shaun's neck. The thick gold band let the spirit of Merlin reside within Shaun's head and provided a guide and companion during the times that Shaun slept.

Lunch done, the cake demolished, the ice cream a melting puddle on the plates and tablecloths, Albus waved his wand and the mess disappeared, banished to the kitchens. Another wave of his wand made a small mountain of presents float over from the small side table that they had been sitting on and settled them in front of the birthday boy.

Shaun opened each one by the simple method of grabbing a corner of the paper and pulling hard, stripping each of their wrapping faster than the last one. His father had a quill and a piece of parchment, keeping track for his son to be able to send the appropriate thank you letters that proper wizarding etiquette required. Shaun was ecstatic with his haul of wizarding games and candies, his new child's broom to replace his old toddler one, of course the obligatory new clothes from his Grandma Minnie and the other female staff. Moony and Padfoot had given him a new set of sheets to replace his beloved old Quidditch ones that were worn thin and his father gave him a genuine first year's potion making kit! There was just one last present, one that he picked up and looked all around for a note or label.

"Well, who is it from, Shaun?" Severus asked, putting quill to parchment in anticipation of recording the name.

"Don't know, Daddy." Shaun said as he ripped the paper asunder.

"Don't open it!" Severus yelled too late as his son reached into the package and pulled out a small rubber ball.

Shaun just had time to turn to his father, fear and panic clearly written upon his face as he disappeared, the portkey snatching him away from his family and friends.

* * *

AN: Chapter two is already being typed so don't AK me or I won't finish it tonight! 


	2. Chapter 2: Kidnapped

Shaun Snape, Age 8

By Teacherbev

Summary: Part 3 in the _Growing Up Snape_ series. Shaun is now 8 years old and dealing with his father Severus, loose Death Eaters, Merlin and magic.

AN: It is probably necessary to read the first two stories, _Snape's Invisible Friend_ and _Growing Up Snape_ in order to make any sense of this story. I appreciate all those who have read and enjoyed my stories, especially those who have taken the time to post a review.

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling, I am not a multinational bookselling company, nor am I a multi-million dollar movie company, so I don't own anything that you recognize. I am a retired former teacher who likes to twist plots and play with characters, so enjoy.

Chapter 2: Kidnapped!

Shaun had traveled by portkey many times before, but always with someone he knew and he always knew where he was going. But this time, the portkey had been disguised as a birthday present and when he had unknowingly activated it he had no idea where he would end up and that sent him into a panic. He felt his feet hit an uneven and unforgiving substance that he found out was hard, wet stone as his knees and palms made contact with the rough surface. The room was pitch black and he could only see a brief glimpse of one small crack of light from a single door in the corner before he saw a flash of red light coming at him and then he knew no more as his stunned head hit the unmoving stone of the dank cell hidden deep within the dungeons of an ancient manor.

* * *

As his son disappeared from his view, Severus grasped futilely at his robes, only managing to tear his son's pocket free. Albus stood up from the party table, eyes flashing in anger and power. "Minerva and Filius make sure the children and their parents are returned home safely. Amelia, could you contact the Aurors and have them investigate to see if they can trace that portkey. Poppy, perhaps you could administer a calming potion to Severus." Snape had collapsed, falling backwards and narrowly missing the edge of the table with the side of his head as both Remus and Sirius lurched to catch the stunned man. Severus clutched the small fragment of his son's robe and rubbed it on his chin, his eyes unseeing and staring at nothing.

The screams and babbles of disjointed conversations quieted as Albus' commanding presence and clear head forced the others into motion, unquestioning as they followed his commands and the almost pulsing power of his great magic. Minerva and Filius helped the parents collect their children and opened the floo in the Great Hall for them to travel to their homes. They sent Susan Bones home with her friend Luna so that her Aunt, Amelia Bones, the Minister of Magic could begin the search for the kidnapped boy.

Remus tipped Severus' head back over his shoulder while Poppy and Sirius managed to get him to swallow the vial of calming potion. It took several minutes, but the light of reasoning and awareness eventually returned to the Potion's Masters unusually black eyes.

Severus stood up with a gasp and waved the piece of cloth like a flag at Albus. "Can we use this to scry my son's location, Albus?"

"Excellent idea, Severus! Amelia, can you contact one of the Unspeakables for us to attempt to scry a location for the boy?"

Amelia pulled her head out of the green flames in the fireplace just long enough to nod in acknowledgment to Albus before returning to her conversation with the head of the Magical Law Enforcement, Alastor Moody. She turned to the waiting group and explained, "There should be an Unspeakable here in less than an hour and the aurors have begun an investigation and search for your son, Severus. The best we can do now is to wait for Madame Wright to get here."

Severus sat down hard on his chair, dropping his head in his hands, the small piece of his son's robes still clutched in his hands. He radiated misery and despair before suddenly raising his head and yelling. "Nippy!"

"Yes, Master Snape, how's can Nippy be helping you?" The small elf bowed and then stopped at the look of despair upon his master's face. "What is wrong, Master?"

"Shaun has been kidnapped by a portkey. I know that you can sense me wherever I am and come to me when I call, can you find Shaun for me?"

The creature scrunched up his face in intense concentration, silent tears welling up at the thought of his young master in peril. He bowed his head in silent sorrow and shook it. "No, sirs, Master Shaun's is not awake, I's can't sense him. Or he's has gone invisible and I can't find him. I is sorry, Master, is they anything else Nippy can do for Master?" he asked hopefully.

Albus knelt down on one knobby knee and looked deep into the creature's eyes. "Can you tell Ogden that he has my permission to send the elves out from Hogwarts to see if they can help us find the boy? I know that Shaun likes all of you and you all like him too."

"Oh yes, sir, Nippy is taking that message right away, sirs." Nippy bowed once more and then popped out of view.

* * *

Life become a series of half aware episodes of foul potions being poured down his throat followed by flashes of conversations that made no sense and just the knowledge that he was very cold, very hungry and frightened beyond belief. But his captors didn't leave him awake and aware long enough to register more than disjointed fragments of consciousness before the potions would drag him down into unconsciousness once again. Time had no meaning in his underground prison, without a window or any change in the amount of light in his cell; Shaun had no way of telling how much time had passed.

In a brief period of lucid thought, Shaun thought he heard the lock on his door creak carefully, the door squeaking softly as someone looked stealthily into his cell. He pretended to be still asleep, his head throbbing painfully from all the potions forced down his throat. He thought he heard a soft gasp before the door closed once again and the bolt was slid slowly and quietly back once more. Dragged down by the over dosage of potions still swirling in his bloodstream, he felt the darkness surround him once more and he knew only the blackness once again.

* * *

Madame Wright was purported to be the best scryer that the Unspeakables had available. She took the scrap of material from Shaun's robe and placed in into the bottom of her scrying bowl and carefully filled the bowl with the clear liquid she had formulated herself. She lit candles all around, had the torches in the Great Hall extinguished and motioned for all those watching to remain silent as she cast the scrying spells. Four spells were used, one for each of the compass points, each long incantation exact and flawlessly executed. No one dared to breathe as the liquid in the bowl seemed to shimmer and then turned pitch black.

"The boy is unconscious and I will be unable to ascertain more until he awakens. It does no good to see what he can see if his eyes are closed. Madame Bones, I will rest for a while and try again. Perhaps he is merely asleep, but I suspect he might be drugged."

Severus turned to Albus to talk softly with his surrogate father. "Wouldn't Shaun be able to pop home if he was awake? The wards of Hogwarts certainly don't keep him from apparating, or whatever it is that he calls popping is."

"Alas, child, I suspect that to 'pop' home he would need to know where he _is_ and where home _is_ in relation to his location. I would not risk apparating blindly and I have many more years of experience than young Shaun has. I would hope he would not be so foolhardy as to attempt it, if he got into trouble, we would never know where to find him." Albus put his hand on Severus' shoulder and pulled him into an awkward hug, "I know, child, I know. But we must wait and hope the aurors or Madame Wright can give us some direction to begin the search."

* * *

Shaun woke up to the sound of moaning before he realized that he was the one making the low keening sound. He forced one eye open through the thick crust of dried tears and tried to see something besides the oppressive darkness. His mouth felt parched and full of cotton and his lips were split and stuck together in his thirst. His arms and legs didn't want to work and all he was capable of was turning his head slightly from side to side, but there was nothing to see, just unrelenting darkness. He shivered involuntarily and realized he was still lying on the cold wet floor of the same cell he had portkeyed into.

It took many minutes of moving first one arm and then the other, working the stiffness and aches out of his frozen limbs before he was able to push himself up and scooted himself back to lean against one of the stone walls for support. Then he began the long task of getting the feeling and movement back into his leaden legs.

At the first sound of a stealthy scrape from the bolt on his prison, he started to fling himself back to pretend that he was still unconscious on the floor before stopping himself with a roll of his eyes and a mental slap upside the head. He shimmered and disappeared from view. He was still cold and wet, starving and thirsty but his captors wouldn't be able to see him and might think he had escaped and leave the door open for him when they left to search for him!

The door creaked softly and stealthily and a small head with big round eyes, floppy ears and a squashed tomato shaped nose peaked around the corner. The eyes grew even wider and the small house elf gasped and whispered, "Sirs, are you here? Where's is you be going, sirs? Dobby is here to help yous, sirs!" Dobby slumped down to the floor and started to beat his head upon the grey stone surface.

Shaun waited a moment to be sure the house elf was alone and then shimmered back into view. "Shush, shush, Dobby stop punishing yourself, I'm still here."

Dobby raised his head at once, his eyes slightly cross-eyed and goggled at the boy. "Yous was invisible? Like house elves be?"

Shaun whispered back frantically. "Yes, now we need to get out of here before they realize I am awake and make me drink that nasty potion again."

Dobby smiled, "I heard Mistress talking about Master Snape's boy and hows they were going to kill him and then his father and Master Snapes is always kind to Dobby so's Dobby switched those nasty potions with pepper up potion instead." The elf lowered his face in shame as he displayed both his hands in front of him. "Dobby had to _iron his fingers _in punishment he did for betraying his Mistress. But Master Snape helps Dobby and the other elves with healing potions when Master punished us too much, so Dobby had to help his son, he did!"

Dobby had helped Shaun up onto his feet as he explained and led him out the door. With a look around to make sure they were still safe, the house elf slid the bolt shut and popped the two of them away.

* * *

Madame Wright had continued to scry periodically over the last three days that little Shaun had been missing. The aurors had found no trace of the illegal portkey and had no clues so they were desperately hoping that Madame Wright would at least find a direction to begin their search.

Severus Snape had been unable to eat or sleep since Shaun had disappeared, the deep dark circles under his eyes and his strings of black hair made look him even more like the undead than his old students claimed him to be. Poppy had finally stunned him, forced a dreamless sleep potion down his throat and then enervated him to let the potion take effect to force him to sleep.

Everyone had pleaded with the distraught man trying to convince him that he needed to be there to help search and to comfort Shaun when he returned but he had listened to no one. He had finally broken down in the Headmaster's office and explained about his nightmare after his concussion where Shaun disappeared for years and no trace of him was found. As Albus sat beside him on the couch he had held the crying man in his arms and soothed him while his own heart broke.

Minerva ran into Albus office, the first sign of hope on her face as she announced. "Madame Wright has seen something. Shaun is alive and awake. Come, come, she needs you to see if you recognize where he might be."

The three raced down the staircase and through the corridors to the Great Hall, heedless of Peeves following them and throwing bits of chalk at them as they ran. Severus left the two behind as he skidded around the door and into the room, holding onto the wall as he flipped himself around. "Let me see, where is he?"

The group crowded around the scrying bowl scooted back to allow Severus to see but all he saw was trees and faint glimpses of the darkening night sky.

* * *

Dobby let go of Shaun's arm and bowed sorrowfully at the young boy. "Dobby's is sorry, sirs, but the wards forbid Dobby from going any further. Sirs is free, but Dobby's can't take sirs any further." The elf pushed a small bag into the boy's hand before bowing once again and disappearing with a loud crack, leaving Shaun alone at the edge of a dark forest just at nightfall.

Shaun walked just far enough into the forest to be out of sight of the dark and forbidding structure that he had been held captive in before climbing the biggest tree he could manage. He remembered Hagrid explaining that if you got lost it was best to get as high and you could and then stay put and wait for the adults to find you. He didn't think being kidnapped was the same as being lost, but he didn't want to find out if this forest had as many strange and dangerous beasts as the Forbidden Forest at Hogwarts had. He climbed into a shallow space made by the branching of several thick boughs and settled in, shivering from the cold. He was thankful it was summer and he was out of the wind that made his wet clothes cling to him but he wished now that he had tried on that warm winter cloak that Grandma Minnie had just given him for his birthday.

He looked around for signs that he had been followed before opening the small bag the elf had given him. He found four ham and cheese sandwiches and two bottles of butter beer. He carefully opened the top of one of the bottles, not willing to spill a single drop of the precious liquid. He drank almost a quarter of the bottle in one swig before he stopped himself. He didn't know how long he would have to make those two bottles last. He knew from Merlin that he couldn't 'pop' himself unless he knew where he was and where he was going. His adventure in his father's lab followed by ending up being beaten by the Whomping Willow had driven that lesson home, thank you very much!

He slowly savored the taste of his sandwich, certain it was the best food he had ever eaten though he only allowed himself to finish one sandwich. He carefully took several more swallows of his butter beer before carefully resealing the cork and tying the cloth sack around his waist so that he couldn't lose it. He pulled his magic up and twisted, turning himself invisible to anyone who might want to recapture him. His shivering had slowed but he was still awfully cold and just wished that his Dad would find him. As he hugged his arms to his chest in a vain attempt to get warmer, he went to sleep, hoping he would be going home tomorrow.

* * *

Madame Wright sighed in frustration as the scrying bowl turned black once more. Glimpses of trees and flashes of night sky didn't help them much, but at least they had seen the boy eating a sandwich and drinking a butter beer, so wherever he was he at least had food and drink. She sat back in her chair and rubbed her weary eyes. "He is sleeping now, he is no longer drugged. Perhaps tomorrow we will be able to see where exactly that he is."

Remus and Sirius each took one of Severus' shoulders and led him over to a couch and forced him to lie down. Remus covered him with a thick blanket and knelt beside his friend so that he was even with his face. "Severus, he is all right and sleeping now. We will wake you up if anything changes, but we saw no sign of his kidnappers so perhaps he has managed to escape."

Sirius leaned over and patted the shoulder of the man he had tormented throughout their childhood, the man he had grudgingly grown to respect and finally to actually like, though he would never admit that to anyone. "Besides you know how hard it is to find Shaun if he doesn't want to be found! He may not be able to pop from wherever he is but that won't stop him from becoming invisible!"

And with that comforting thought, Severus could no longer keep his eyelids open as he sunk into a very needed, but restless sleep.

* * *

Nippy popped into view beside his comatose Master and reached over to shake him awake before Albus whispered urgently to the excited elf to stop him. "He is exhausted and has just finally managed to go to sleep. Do you have news of young Shaun?"

"Yes, sirs, Master Dumbledore, sir. Nippy felt young Master for just a few minutes before he disappeared again. Nippy thinks young Master went invisible again sos he could hide from nasty kidnappers! But Nippy knows that young Master Shaun is in the forest in Sherwood. Yes, Nippy felt Master Shaun just for a minute he did!"

Albus reached down and gave the excited elf a grateful hug before standing and motioning everyone over to the other side of the Great Hall. He quietly told the group about Nippy's news and sent Amelia to the Ministry to gather the aurors to begin a search at daybreak. Remus and Sirius left to gather supplies while Poppy left to go to her infirmary and pack a case full of healing potions that might be needed. Minerva and Filius called the elves to pack food and drink in individual packs for the searchers and Madame Pince almost ran in her excitement to find maps in her library that would be useful in their search.

They let Severus sleep until all of the preparations had been completed and the search party of six aurors, Remus, Sirius, Albus and Hagrid were ready to go. It took Severus less than five minutes to wake, understand the information and come back ready to go, a pack of warm, dry clothes for his son strapped to his back.

"Wait, you said he is in Sherwood Forest?" At nods from all those assembled, he exclaimed, "Malfoy's manor house stands just on the edge of that forest. We may be dealing with un-captured Death Eaters. You must be prepared to fight and watch out this might be an ambush. I am afraid they might have let Shaun escape to use as bait to drawus in. They don't know my son's real identity but they would love to kill any of us!"

The group looked grim as they checked wand holsters, double checked the apparition co-ordinates and walked out the entrance, intent upon rescuing one innocent young boy.

* * *

AN: More soon and remember that reviews feed the author's muse! 


	3. Chapter 3: To The Rescue

Shaun Snape, Age 8

By Teacherbev

Summary: Part 3 in the _Growing Up Snape_ series. Shaun is now 8 years old and dealing with his father Severus, loose Death Eaters, Merlin and magic.

AN: It is probably necessary to read the first two stories, _Snape's Invisible Friend_ and _Growing Up Snape_ in order to make any sense of this story. I appreciate all those who have read and enjoyed my stories, especially those who have taken the time to post a review.

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling, I am not a multinational bookselling company, nor am I a multi-million dollar movie company, so I don't own anything that you recognize. I am a retired former teacher who likes to twist plots and play with characters, so enjoy.

AN: I had several reviews that wondered why Dobby was talking about Mistress and not Master so to review what happened before please read the following excerpt from **_Growing Up Snape_**:

_Malfoy Found Dead in Ministry Holding Cells_

_Just one day before his trial was to begin, Lucius Malfoy, age 30, was found to be dead of an unidentified poison in his cell. The Ministry is not releasing information at this time as to whether he was poisoned or committed suicide. Allegations of bribery and coercion amongst the highest officials in the Ministry were to be addressed at his trial, scheduled to have begun tomorrow morning. This reporter cannot help but wonder who benefited most from his untimely death?_

Amelia Bones was ranting in Albus office when Severus knocked to gain admittance. "You sent for me, sir?" He settled into a chair in front of the Headmasters desk, absentmindedly waving away the unspoken offer of a lemon drop. He focused his black eyes on the pacing and ranting women striding up and down in front of the large white marble fireplace.

"That slippery git, we were this close, this close to catching him in the act! One more day, one more question and we would have had that buffoon out of office and behind bars where he belongs!"

The subject of her rant now clear, Severus just nodded and acknowledged, 'Ah, Minister Fudge has eluded consequences yet again, Amelia?"

She stopped pacing and slumped down wearily into the chair beside Severus, giving him a pained expression without saying a word. She then dropped her head against the back of the chair and sighed in frustration.

His silky baritone caught her attention as he almost hissed, "Perhaps not, Amelia, I have a…reliable…source who can place the poison into Fudge's hands. For a price, he will admit to providing it to Fudge who then blackmailed a guard into slipping it into Malfoy's dinner. Are you interested?"

She sat up so quickly she almost flipped herself out of her chair, "Who and what does he want?"

"He wants immunity from prosecution and then he and his…companion…the blackmailed guard, wish to be relocated to Australia. It might help if someone was found to purchase his apothecary shop for a reasonable price so they might have something to begin a new life. Also, the guard's _wife_ will need to be quietly bought off to accept a …divorce."

The cunning calculations going on in Amelia Bone's mind were clearly visible upon her expressive face, her monocle falling unnoticed to her chest as she concentrated. "So, Fudge found a male guard in a …relationship…with a male apothecary and used it to get rid of …a threat… Sounds like pure Fudge, manipulative bastard that he is!"

She tapped her chin with one hand as she spoke, "How about…maybe…a death …or two? Distraught over accusations that a prisoner died under his watch, perhaps a guard would commit suicide, perhaps because he remembered what he did under '_Imperious_'? Would that serve better than a divorce which is public record?"

Severus leaned back, deep in thought as the possibilities flowed back and forth until the matter was decided and he left to make the suggestion to the two men involved.

_Fudge Arrested in Malfoy's Death_

_Documents released today, implicate former Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge in the poisoning of Lucius Malfoy. The papers, signed under wizard oath before the double suicide of the two men involved prove that Fudge ordered, paid for and then blackmailed a guard into delivering the poison to Malfoy in his holding cell the night before Malfoy was scheduled to begin trial for the murders of James and Lily Potter as well as actively supporting and participating in Death Eater activities as a member of You-Know-Who's Inner Circle._

_Fudge confessed to receiving bribes, withholding information and the murder of Malfoy under Veritaserum before being sentenced to life in Azkaban. He will be tried separately for fourteen separate cases of misuse of power later this month. Fudge also admitted to covering up the probable murder of young Harry Potter by his Uncle and Aunt last year. Muggles Vernon and Petunia Dursley have been in Azkaban since last October on charges of murdering their three year old nephew and disposing of his body. (See full story of Harry Potter on pages 2-4)_

Chapter 3: To The Rescue

Shaun tried to roll over to go back to sleep as the glare of the dawn sun shone brightly into his firmly shut eyes but a sharp poke in the back by a sharp branch brought back the memories of the previous day into sharp focus. He remembered the strange house elf, Dobby, and his escape and subsequent hiding in the gnarled crook of the huge oak tree. He groaned softly and opened his eyes and ears to find out if he was still alone in the forest.

"He can't have gotten far, you idiots! And if I find out which one of you imbeciles left the cell door unbarred I will skin you alive and use your hide to make a rug!" he heard a sharp, shrill voice bellowing.

"We'll find him soon, Madame Malfoy; we found a set of tracks just before the tree line so we know where he entered the forest. He can't have gone far in the dark and we found no sign of any of the forests 'inhabitants' having found him so he'll be here and we'll find him. Just have a bit of patience, Madam." A man's voice tried to soothe the irate woman, Madame Malfoy was it? Shaun remembered his father talking about the Malfoys, particularly a vicious Death Eater named Lucius at night when he talked with Mooney and Padfoot, believing Shaun to be asleep.

Shaun shrunk down into the hollow made by the branching tree limbs, trying to make himself as small as possible before it dawned on him that he was still invisible! He took advantage of that fact and looked down at the people trying to find him. There was the woman, her immaculate sky blue robes more suitable for a fancy tea party than traipsing through the woods looking for an escaped prisoner, and nine or ten burly men. With an imperious wave of her hands, the men scattered in ones and twos to begin searching for tracks.

* * *

Severus had apperated to an old outbuilding that he knew of on the spacious grounds of the Malfoy estate, intent upon rescuing his son. He knew that Albus would be livid when he realized that Severus had not apperated to the same co-ordinates that everyone else had but Severus was certain that Narcissa Malfoy had everything to do with his son's disappearance. He landed in a crouch, wand out and ready, a curse already formed on his lips, ready for an ambush. But there was no one else in the room, only an old hodgepodge of various gardening implements and bags of dragon dung fertilizer, just as Severus remembered.

He crept to the door, thankful the old wooden door was warped enough from the doorframe to give him a view of the lawns directly in front of the old building. It faced the forest rather than the mansion and it appeared to be completely free of humans or any others. A loud crack caused Severus to whirl around, his black dragon hide battle robes twirling as he crouched and flung his wand arm forward, a stunner on his lips in the split second it took him to recognize the small shivering form of a house elf prostrate upon the floor. Luckily his stunner had been at human chest height and had flown harmlessly over the small creatures back without touching him at all.

"Mister Snapes, sir, Dobby is helping yous son. Dobbys is helping yous find yous son now. Dobbys is not to be harming yous, sirs." The elf was frantically pleading to the floor in front of his face as he quivered in fear.

Severus lowered his wand and used his left hand to reach under the small beings arm and pulled him to his feet. When Dobby was standing, he reached one long finger and used it to push the being's chin up so he could look him directly in the eyes.

"It's all right, Dobby. I remember you. You said you helped my son. I need you to tell me everything you can about his condition and who is looking for him. Also, do you know where he is?" Severus deliberately toned down his frantic speech, as he had had to do for years around his still sometimes skittish son.

Dobby nodded, wiped the tears from his cheeks and began. "I's is letting him free last night while Mistress is planning in the drawing room with alls her nasty big men. Young sir is being fed many nasty potions and is not hisself. I is leaving him at the edge of the forest. Sorry, sirs, but I is not allowed to go further. I's was giving him sandwiches and butter beer so he's is not too hungry."

"Think carefully, Dobby. Do you know what potions they fed him?" Severus felt an unfamiliar tightening in his chest as he thought of some of the Death Eater's favorite potions and what permanent damage they could inflict upon a young child.

"I's is saving the empty vials for Master Snape sirs! I's can fetch them for yous if yous like!" Dobby was nodding his head so hard his ears were flapping backward and forward.

"Is my son safe now? Can we take the time for you to fetch them safely?" Severus asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"Oh, yes, sirs. I cannot feel Mister Shaun, but I can tells Mistress and the nasty men are still searching in the forest and theys hasn't found yous son yet."

"Then go quickly, Dobby and bring me the empty vials. But only fetch them to me if it is safe for you to do so. I do not want you to risk being caught just to bring them to me." Severus urged the small being to be cautious.

With a loud pop, Dobby disappeared only to reappear with another crack mere minutes later. Severus turned from the door where he had been keeping watch over the grounds and the edge of the forest and eyed the large amount of empty vials clutched in the house elf's small arms.

Severus motioned over to an old potting table and had Dobby lay his burden down gently. He sorted out the bottles, talking to himself as he did. 'These are all dreamless sleep vials, hmm, if they gave him that many in three days we will have to clear his bloodstream, he is seriously overdosed by now. Two hallucinogens, several confundus potions, and blast, four magic suppression potions. I wonder if Shaun is even able to access magic at this point, or if he even remembers he is a wizard after those strong confundus potions. Blast, they didn't even adjust the dosages for his size and age, just fed him full adult doses. I must find him soon; none of these potions should have been used together! I just hope Poppy can purge them before they do any lasting damage." He turned to the waiting elf. "Thank you, Dobby. You have saved my son's life and I consider that I now owe you a wizard's debt. Is there anything that my son and I can do for you?"

"No, sirs, yous is a great wizard and Dobby is just a house elf. Yous cannot owe Dobby, yous is too great." With that the elf disappeared again, though Severus thought he heard a soft, 'I's wish I could be bond to yous, sirs!' as the loud crack disturbed the silence of the small building.

* * *

Shaun couldn't figure out why his head felt so fuzzy and why he kept forgetting things like being able to become invisible. He had never had problems like this before. The wizards looking for him had left the general vicinity, at least he could no longer hear them, and they made a lot of noise clomping with their heavy boots through the quiet forest. The shrill bat of a woman he had watched return to the overly pretentious manor. It screamed too much money, too little taste, to anyone looking at it. Shaun shook his head at his thoughts as his stomach started to grumble. He almost giggled, 'Good thing when I am invisible, no one can hear me! Wait, did I make myself silent too?' he sighed as he checked and found that he had indeed made himself silent.

He fumbled the straps of the cloth bag he had tied around his waist. His fingers were cold and clumsy but he eventually managed to get the bag untied from around his waist and unwrapped another of the ham sandwiches and reopened the half full bottle of butter beer he had saved from last night.

He thought over several plans and rejected each one as he slowly savored each bite of the sandwich and swallow of the warm, flat butter beer. He knew he couldn't just pop back to Hogwarts because he didn't know where it was and besides, he instinctively knew it wouldn't work as fuzzy as his thoughts still were. He wondered if his Dad and Grandpa had figured out who had kidnapped him. If they had, they would be on their way to rescue him, he knew. He idly wondered who would be more deadly to his kidnappers, Dad or Grandpa. Hmm, he wouldn't put it past his Grandma Minnie or his Aunt Poppy to inflict some serious damage upon anyone who hurt him either! And that was without considering what his Uncle Moony and Uncle Padfoot were capable of, even without their animagus forms!

He smiled to himself as his eyes closed of their own accord, his stomach full and still too full of noxious potions to take much action himself.

* * *

Albus turned around taking an unconscious head count as he realized that they were one member of the rescue party short. "Bloody hell, Severus, why couldn't you follow directions for once!" Everyone stopped and stared at the Leader of the Light. No one remembered him ever loosing his calm exterior, let alone letting loose with the curses he was currently muttering into his beard.

Albus shook his head in resignation and started giving orders to the rest of the rescuers. "Sirius and Remus, change forms and head north to the edge of the Malfoy estates, see if you can pick up a trace scent of either of the Snapes. And if you find Severus you have my permission to bite him for not following orders and going off alone! Moody and Gumboil, if you head to the east, watch out for Death Eaters, we have no idea how many are involved and I don't want to loose anyone."

"Constant vigilance!" was the only answer from Moody as the two aurors slipped quietly into the forest, heading toward the east.

Albus continued, "Arthur and Gawain, head south as fast as is safe, beware, we have reports of an acromantula colony somewhere to the south edge of the forest. And, Kingsley and Savage, you two are with me and we will head to the west. Be careful, there are liable to be muggles camping around the edge where there are muggle campgrounds."

Each group cast notice-me-not charms and disillusionment spells upon each other before they each headed out in their given direction. A large silver wolf, flanked by a very large black dog took off at a ground eating lope into the forest heading northward.

* * *

Severus disillusioned himself before slowly and gently forcing the old warped door open. He hoped that anyone watching it would think it was just blowing loose in the wind, but as his luck held, there was no one around to notice it at all.

He crouched down, reflexively and stealthily making his way towards the nearby forest to lose himself in the covering underbrush and trees.

He had only managed to infiltrate a few hundred yards into the underbrush before he could hear voices whining and complaining about their assignment.

"How come we get stuck so close to the manor, that boy is long gone by now and she's gonna come out here and start throwing curses at the first target. And you know who that's gonna be? You and me, that's who!"

"Yeah, I don't know who's crazier her, or her witch of a sister, Bellatrix!"

"Them Blacks must start teaching dark curses as soon as they start walking to be as powerful and vicious as they are."

"Don't you know it, now shut up and start searching. If we find the brat's trail, she may just start cursing someone else."

The voices had faded as the two turned to follow a faint deer trail that led deeper into the forest. Severus crept stealthily behind them and almost soundlessly stunned the bigger man on the left. His stunner missed though as the man took that moment to stumble over a large tree root. The two cursed loudly and long as they each threw themselves behind a tree on either side of the trail. "You see anyone?" Yelled the big man to his hiding companion. "Nah, nothing! Think someone's disillusioned or an invisibility cloak?"

"One the count of three, then" The first voice called out. "One, two, thr…" The man leaned around from the shielding cover of the tree before he finished counting and Severus blasted him with a reducto that took away a large part of his shoulder and neck. A blast of blood and gore let Severus know that opponent would never be rising again and he focused his attention on ducking the flurry of spells coming his way after the second opponent had noted where his spell had originated.

Severus levitated a large tree branch into the killing curse coming directly at his head as he ducked down and sent a slashing hex under the shattering branch. He heard screams as the hex caught the man on his legs and separated at least one leg at the knee. Severus was showered with a deluge of sharp slivers and chunks of wood. He felt many of them slash at his unprotected hands and head. He had covered his face with his arms and the dragon hide robes had deflected most of the blast, but his hands and the top of his head were bleeding profusely. He left the bleeding men and slipped back into the undergrowth, knowing the sounds of battles and screams would make anyone anywhere close in the forest to come running.

Severus leaned against the solid trunk of a tree and assessed his condition. He waved his wand at the splinters liberally imbedded in both hands and wrists, wincing as his magic healed the cuts, pushing the wooden spikes out of the flesh as it came together. Poppy would have his head later for healing himself, but it couldn't be helped, nothing mattered except getting his son home, safe and healthy, and if it cost him a few scars, so be it!

He was unable to heal his scalp but the bleeding seemed to be stopping on its own, so he took a few swallows of blood replenishing potions and scourgified the blood off of his hands and robes. No need to draw any nasty creatures by the smell of fresh blood if he could help it.

* * *

Shaun had slipped into an uneasy sleep and was ecstatic when the image of Merlin appeared to his sleeping mind.

"Merlin," he yelled, running into the old mage's arms, crying and shaking, "They kidnapped me and a house elf named Dobby rescued me but now I'm in the forest and I don't feel good, my head is all clogged and I don't know what to do…" He was so upset and worried; his words were tumbling out, one on top of the other.

Merlin just held the boy, running his hand up and down the quaking back as he murmured soothing sounds into the top of the dark head pressed so tight against his robes.

"It's going to be all right, Shaun. Your father, grandfather, and both uncles are searching the forest for you. You need to stay put and let them find you because your captors gave you potions that will interfere with your magic. It's not safe for you to do any magic until Madame Pomfrey has cleared them from you. But I will be here whenever you sleep and your father is close. Padfoot and Moony are on their way as I speak, but no one will be able to find you if you stay invisible. You need to wake up and turn back and then hide down in the tree so no one can find you. Can you do that for me, son?"

"I don't know, Merlin. My head is all stuffy and it's hard to think and even harder to stay awake. But I'll try my best." Shaun had pulled away and was looking straight into his mentor's face as he raised a hand and wiped the tears off of his cheeks.

Merlin smiled at him and kissed his head before looking at him proudly, "That's all anyone can ever ask of you child. And that's the best that you can do. I'm proud of you and the way you have kept your wits about you. Good job, Shaun, but now it's time to wake up again." With that said, the old man pushed Shaun gently away from his embrace and stood up, waiting for the boy to fade from sight.

* * *

Moony stopped abruptly, causing Padfoot to swerve and jump over a log to miss running his nose up Moony's hind end.

Padfoot stood up on two legs, Sirius once again and shook his head, "Sheesh, Moony, I like you, but not that much!" Moony turned to glare at his friend before transforming himself. "Shush, Padfoot, I thought I heard screams and spells being fired. We must be getting close. Come one, old friend" the two transformed once again and took off, noses to the air trying to smell any scent of their quarry.

* * *

Severus snuck back to the area he had ambushed the two Death Eaters in before and listened intently. He could hear the sounds of talking but he wasn't close enough to distinguish individual words. He still didn't hear the higher pitched voice of a female so he thought that Narcissa Malfoy must still be back at the Manor.

Just before he could move forward to better hear his prey, he felt a wet nose shove itself into his left hand. He twirled on his feet, still crouched down and whipped his wand up as he started an incantation. The huge black dog immediately dropped to the ground below his wand height and immediately transformed into Sirius, laying down on his belly on the forest floor. Severus smirked at the man and looked behind him, just in time to catch Remus' wolf fading into the man himself.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Padfoot, never sneak up on a spy!" Severus whispered as he smirked at the man laying prostrate before him. Sirius groaned and rolled his eyes as Remus whispered, "The screams and spells your doing, Severus?"

Severus just nodded, and waved a hand at the two for silence before leading the way forward to hear the men in front of them.

"So who killed Crabbe and Goyle, you think?"

"Who knows, I just know the old witch will kill _us _if we don't find the brat soon, his potions will be wearing off and he'll be able to do magic again. And I know Snape from before, he's a cold blooded bastard and he can kill you a million different ways without batting an eye. If he loves his son as much as our informant told us, he's probably found out the boy's somewhere here in the forest."

"I know what you mean about Snape, I never knew him directly, but some of the others told of how he could poison you and then just watch you die in agony without even blinking twice!"

"Well, I for one don't want him finding me, so let's get going. Maybe we can get out of this blasted forest without _Snape _or_ Malfoy_ finding us!" The two men tried to turn and leave the forest but Remus hit the one on the left with a stunning spell, while Sirius petrified the one on the right. Severus had the two disarmed and bound before the leaves they had disturbed had fallen back to the ground. Severus smirked and banished the two bound and unconscious men up into a very tall tree and out of sight. He turned and smirked at the two men watching him. "No one ever looks for people up in trees, it's instinctive to look at eye level and below, not above." Remus looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding in agreement.

Sirius had shifted back to Padfoot and snuffled his sensitive nose into the ground. He shifted back and excitedly told the two other men, "I've picked up his scent, and he's not too far from here. I'll shift back and you two follow me. I also picked up several other fresh scents so keep your wands ready!"

With a blur, Sirius became Padfoot and led the trio off deeper into the under growth, stopping occasionally to root his nose in the detritus of the forest, searching for the elusive scent of one small boy.

* * *

AN: I will be gone for a few days over the Fourth of July, but hope to have a new chapter up by next weekend. Thank you for reading and remember that reviews feed the author's muse. So feed me lots! I have begun another very different story called **_You Broke Him, You Fix Him_**. I intend to contiunue to update both stories but I might update the story first that gets the most reviews. 


	4. Chapter 4: Storming Malfoy Manor

Shaun Snape, Age 8

By Teacherbev

Summary: Part 3 in the _Growing Up Snape_ series. Shaun is now 8 years old and dealing with his father Severus, loose Death Eaters, Merlin and magic.

AN: It is probably necessary to read the first two stories, _Snape's Invisible Friend_ and _Growing Up Snape_ in order to make any sense of this story. I appreciate all those who have read and enjoyed my stories, especially those who have taken the time to post a review.

Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling, I am not a multinational bookselling company, nor am I a multi-million dollar movie company, so I don't own anything that you recognize. I am a retired former teacher who likes to twist plots and play with characters, so enjoy.

_**Warning: I have been cautioned to warn you dear readers about blood, gore and fighting! I keep my blood and gore mostly to your imagination, but let me know if you think my T rating isn't high enough. I really don't want to go to an R so I may have to redo the last chapter if you think the rating isn't high enough. Let me know what you think, please?**_

Chapter 4: Storming Malfoy Manor

Shaun woke up still groggy from the potions and without realizing exactly where he was he moaned and sat up, rubbing his eyes, his vision still blurry. The sound wasn't loud, but it was enough for the woman standing directly below his perch to hear. She pulled her wand and without making a noise, blasted the tree apart.

Screaming while he tumbled through the air, Shaun was being whipped and sliced by the shattered remains of the giant old oak tree that he had sheltered within. He hit the ground hard on one side, feeling several ribs break and his shoulder dislocate before he mercifully lost consciousness. Narcissa ordered one of the two men with her to grab the boy and the other to cover their escape back to the manor. She was already plotting and planning exactly what she would need to grab before whoever was in the woods searching for the brat to figure out they had returned to the manor. She was still unsure as to how exactly they had figured out where the boy was being held but it was too late to worry about that now. She could still salvage their plan if she hurried.

As she pushed past Avery who was still holding the bleeding child, she started shouting orders to the house elves, "Dobby fetch Draco and a small pack of clothes for him, Missy pack up several days worth of clothes for me, Pinky get the emergency potions kit and bring it to the drawing room!" She looked at Avery and Robbins, "You two follow me and don't say a word!"

The two men dutifully followed Madame Malfoy down the long glittering corridor and into the opulently decorated drawing room. She waved her wand and conjured a sheet to cover the immaculate white sofa and Avery laid the boy down. She pushed past the hulking man and pulling a vial from her robe pocket, forced some of the potion down the boy's throat. He choked and sputtered as the thick concoction blocked his airway but eventually he managed to swallow and stop coughing. His skin tone paled even further and he lay as still as death.

Robbins turned white and gasped, "Did you…kill…him, Madame?"

"No, you dolt, he would be of no use in drawing out that traitor Snape if he was dead. That was the Draught of Living Death. The brat won't be waking up anytime soon and trying to escape again; will he?" She snarled at the man, her expression making her beautiful face ugly.

The two men just nodded at her as the army of house elves began to appear, each bearing the items she had requested. Dobby had one arm around the eight year old Draco's arm, pulling the whining and complaining child into the room. "Mistress says you must come, sos Dobby is bringing Master Draco." Draco took advantage of the elf's momentary lapse to kick and punch anywhere he could reach. A particularly vicious kick connected with the elf's stomach and he doubled over in pain, but still maintained his firm grasp on the squirming boy's arm.

"Draco, will you be still. Mummy called you in here and we must go. I need you to obey me without question, is that understood?" Draco gave his mother a sullen nod, only now noticing the other boy lying on the sofa. He started to ask questions but his mother glared at him and hissed, "I haven't used the spells your father used to keep you in line, yet, but that doesn't mean I don't know how to cast them. And I will if you don't shut up and behave!" Draco turned almost as pale as Shaun and schooled his face carefully blank, all signs of rebellion gone.

* * *

Moony and Padfoot turned back at the base of the shattered tree. Severus was looking around, turning pale at the amount of blood he was seeing amongst the ruined remains of the mighty oak. "He was here, and he's hurt, Severus. That's his blood; I can smell Narcissa and at least two other men here. Padfoot, I think the trail leads back to the manor, do you agree?"

Sirius agreed and pulled out a small mirror from his pocket. "Albus, we've traced Shaun, he had escaped but has been recaptured and the trail leads directly to Malfoy manor."

The face of the Headmaster appeared in the mirror, "Let me contact the others and we will be there shortly. Is there room around you to apperate safely?"

Sirius looked around the area, "No, but give us two minutes and we will be at a clearing."

The three men said not a single word as they turned around and ran back to the clearing they had just left. Less than two minutes later, Sirius picked up his mirror once again and called "Albus, we're in a large clearing, it's safe to apperate to us."

A series of small pops and all the searchers were now standing in the clearing, each having arrived crouched with wand out and ready, Mad Eye Moody's magical eye was spinning wildly before he announced, "All clear, no one around to hear us."

"Severus, can you draw us an outline of the entrances and exits around the manor? Do you have any idea where they would be holding him?" Albus had barely spoken when Severus took off running through the underbrush, heedless of the scratches and tears in his flesh. His dragon hide robes were impervious to the scrapes and scratches, but any exposed flesh was being quickly marked by small cuts.

Remus and Sirius changed into their animagus forms and took off after their running friend, catching up to him, Remus turned back to a human while spinning Severus around. "What's wrong? We can't just go running in there without knowing what we are doing or who we are going up against."

Severus shrugged Remus' arm off and continued, calling back over his shoulder, "Shaun managed to send me a mental blast of the room he was in and Narcissa and the three men with her before he passed out again. Bloody woman fed him Draught of Living Death and I think she overdosed him with it, he's barely hanging on!"

The other searchers had caught up with the three and at Severus' yelled comments; they all turned pale and ran to keep up with him, wands at the ready, determined expressions on all of their faces.

* * *

After delivering the supplies and Draco to the Mistress; she dismissed the house elves and told them to go punish themselves for taking too long to respond to her requests, but Dobby disappeared and reappeared outside the manor. Four other house elves decided to join Dobby in his rebellion, if they were going to have to punish themselves any way, they might as well do something to deserve the punishment!

At the sight of the five small beings standing at the very edge of the wards, the rescue group stopped and crouched in defense. "Mr. Snape sirs, we is come to take yous through the wards. The wards is not allowing you in without us." Each elf grabbed the arm of two wizards and with loud cracks all ten rescuers were transported into the main hall of the manor, Severus recognized that they were just down a small corridor from the main drawing room of the house. He knelt down to Dobby and asked, "Are they in the drawing room, Dobby? And how many men does she have with her?"

Dobby wrung his hands as the other four elves disappeared, presumably to go punish themselves severely for disobeying their Mistress. Dobby looked down at the floor and said softly, "Mistress has three men with her, big, nasty men. And young Master Draco is in the room with your son. She is feeding your son nasty potions to make him sleep, He's is getting very sick, sirs."

"Severus, lead the way. Everyone spread out and take care. I would like to take them all alive, and be careful to not hurt Draco or Shaun." Albus was directing his forces but Severus had already slunk down the corridor, keeping very close to the side wall, followed stealthily by a large wolf and even larger black dog. Severus stopped and lay down on the floor, reaching up one hand; he slowly turned the ornate doorknob and pushed very slowly. The door opened just enough for the other two to slip inside and hide behind the furniture. Severus opened the door further, and crawled into the room, the occupants too busy with their preparations to leave to notice the now fully open door and the three wizards spread out around the edges of the room.

Moody used his eye to scope out the targets and with a series of gestures, told each wizard where their target was. He held up three fingers and then slowly folded them down, one by one. When the last finger folded down, the three in the room stood up, each firing at a different target. Four more shots came from those hiding outside the room, one high and one low from each side. The four adults hit the floor, stunned, bound and stupefied as Draco started screaming in shock.

Severus had scooped up Shaun in his arms and took off running for the edge of the anti-apparition wards outside the manor before the others had a chance to even look the boy over. Remus grabbed Draco and took him out of the room as the aurors finished binding the captives and then Albus, Kingsley and Gumboil worked together to bring down the wards over the manor. As the wards fell, the four captives were transported to Ministry holding cells. Albus had Draco call the house elves together and told him to send them on to Hogwarts after packing up all of his clothes and belongings. It took almost an hour before Albus was able to apperate with Draco, Remus and Sirius.

* * *

As soon as their feet hit the ground outside the wards of Hogwarts, Sirius and Remus took off running for the hospital wing and their 'nephew'. Sirius took time to nod back at Albus' call of "Send Minerva to take care of Draco for me please!" as he was running up the pathway as fast as he could.

Albus managed to steer the reluctant and still somewhat shocky Draco over to Minerva McGonagall's care as he entered the entrance hall. "Please find somewhere to put him for the night, Minerva. I will be in the hospital wing if you need me." He said somewhat distracted as he hurried off to see his grandson.

Draco had had enough, his mother had been attacked in his own home, he was forced to send away the house elves that were used to spoiling him and indulging in his every wish, some strange old man had apperated him to somewhere he hadn't ever been, didn't want to be, didn't know anyone and now to be just dumped on some old witch? He didn't think so, he wanted answers and he wanted them now! He also wanted his toys and his dinner, and his house elves! He stomped his feet and started to holler, "Where's my Mum and my elves? I want to go home, now! How dare you treat me like this, do you know who I am? I'm a Malfoy, and my family can have you…" He never got his threat out as Minerva had cast a _silencio_ and then summoned Ogden, the Hogwart's Head House Elf. "Ogden, this…._boy_….is Draco Malfoy. Please feed him and put him to bed. He is not to leave his room. Discuss his care with some of the Malfoy elves if you like but I will be with my grandson if you need me." She had an expression of extreme distaste on her face as she turned the silently screaming red-faced brat over to Ogden.

Ogden smiled slyly; he had been talking to the Malfoy household staff as they had arrived, most of them very abused and in ill health. And this was one of those who had abused and mistreated his fellows? He was looking forward to the feeding and care of the young Malfoy, oh yes he was. "Yes, Professor McGonagall, I will make sure that Young Malfoy receives all the _care_ that he _deserves_. I will put him in a guest room off the Great Hall for tonight and just let me know when you need him tomorrow and I will, _personally_, make sure he is there!" She nodded at the two and then took off for the hospital wing, though at a much more sedate and dignified pace than the men.

* * *

AN: I will have the next chapter of _You Broke Him, You Fix Him, _up next and then I will post chapter five of this story. I am typing as fast as I can, but it's hard with two stories, especially two so very different stories going at the same time. Thanks again for all of your encouragement and support. I appreciate each and every one of you. 


	5. Chapter 5: Healing

Shaun Snape, Age 8

By Teacherbev

Summary: Part 3 in the _Growing Up Snape_ series. Shaun is now 8 years old and dealing with his father Severus, loose Death Eaters, Merlin and magic.

AN: It is probably necessary to read the first two stories, _Snape's Invisible Friend_ and _Growing Up Snape_ in order to make any sense of this story. I appreciate all those who have read and enjoyed my stories, especially those who have taken the time to post a review.

Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling, I am not a multinational bookselling company, nor am I a multi-million dollar movie company, so I don't own anything that you recognize. I am a retired former teacher who likes to twist plots and play with characters, so enjoy.

AN: I have decided to just complete this story first and then finish _You Broke Him, You Fix Him_, it is just too difficult to write a chapter of Daddy Snape followed by Snarky Snape so I ask those readers to be patient. This episode of the series is actually the shortest one and so is about half done. And for those who don't get my strange sense of humor, I was actually joking about blackmailing readers for reviews. I only got a couple of reviewers who bashed me for that tactic, of course I noticed they were both sent anonymously, so I assume the rest of you figured that out! _So on with Shaun Snape, Age 8._

Chapter 5: Healing

Severus Snape clutched the barely breathing and much too still limp and form of his son against his chest as he ran for the edge of the anti-apparition wards around the perimeter of the Malfoy estate. His mind kept switching between praying to all the gods he knew to keep his boy safe and inventing ways to kill Narcissa Malfoy and her fellow kidnappers. He was keeping one eye on the slow rise and fall of the small chest and one eye on the terrain he was running across.

He felt the small shudder of the wards as they let him leave them, took a single deep breath and pictured the apparition point at the edge of the Forbidden Forest that was set up to allow only himself and Dumbledore that they had fabricated during the last war for him to leave and return without being seen by half the castle as he attended to his spying on the evil bastard that went by the name of Lord Voldemort. He felt the familiar squeezing through a small tube sensation of apparition and breathed a sigh of relief at the appearance of trees on three sides and a short expanse of green lawns before the welcoming presence of Hogwarts.

His feet barely touching the grass as he ran, he vaguely registered the shout of Hagrid, the half-giant groundskeeper as he hurried his precious treasure to Poppy Pomfrey in the castle's infirmary. He stopped to regain his breath, his lungs gasping for air as he bent over slightly, panting and gasping in deep breaths in the entrance hall. He waved one hand at the figure of Minerva McGonagall rushing down the great staircase towards them and then took off, taking the stairs two at a time in his rush to reach his destination as quickly as he could. He saw Minerva turn into her tabby cat as she tried futilely to keep up with the rapidly disappearing pair.

He skidded to a partial stop in front of the massive double doors to the hospital wing, pushed one open with his shoulder, yelling for Poppy as he carried his son over to the boy's favorite bed. He never noticed the single tear that escaped the corner of his eye as he realized just how much time his son had spent in the infirmary. He laid his precious cargo down, but refused to let go completely, grasping his son's small limp and unnaturally cold hand in his own long, elegant fingers. Holding on to give the boy his magical strength and to reassure himself that the boy still lived, he reached behind him and pulled a chair closer before slumping tiredly into it, still panting from his long run.

Poppy was using one wand in her left hand to Accio potions as the wand in her right hand made multiple sweeps up and down the small frame looking so tiny in the expanse of crisp white linens. Her lips were pursed; her eyes were growing darker and darker as her anger grew; directed at the beasts that had deliberately fed dangerous and potentially deadly potions to the small boy without regard for interactions or even correct dosages, it seemed.

She turned to the rapidly running tabby cat and yelled, her wands never stopping their work, "Minerva, call St. Mungo's for me. I need at least two more healers, one a pediatric specialist and one a poisoning specialist!" The cat swerved towards the fireplace in Poppy's office and just as the last paw disappeared into the room, it changed to the sensible shoe of the Deputy Headmistress and Shaun's honorary grandmother.

Severus had regained enough oxygen to begin searching through his robe pockets with his left hand, his right hand still grasped firmly around his son's. He pulled out handful after handful of empty potion vials, his face darkening with suppressed anger at the amount and variety of them. Poppy looked over and gasped, clearly shocked at the sheer volume. "Surely even they didn't feed all those to him in just three days?" Her voice had deepened in her own righteous anger.

He nodded, dropping his head into his hand and swiped a long strand of black hair that had escaped the ponytail at the nape of his neck, "I'm afraid they did, Poppy. And the last potion was Draught of Living Death! And who knows how much of the adult dose they forced down his throat even though he was already barely conscious!" His whole body was starting to shudder as he tried unsuccessfully to fight his own rising anger.

Minerva rushed out of the office, followed closely by a woman and a man, both dressed in the familiar healer's green robes of St. Mungo's. The two swept around the older witch and rushed to the bedside, asking questions even as they pulled their own wands to begin. Poppy motioned one hand toward the plethora of empty vials as she rattled off Shaun's vital signs and her own findings to the busy healers.

Severus had to drop Shaun's hand as he was asked to name the specific potions that the bottles had contained. He complied as he also wracked his brain for any potions he could brew that would help counteract the multitude of mismatched ingredients that were currently flowing through his son's bloodstream.

The woman, who hadn't even stopped long enough to introduce herself, nor had the others even noticed yet, pulled a large bottle of a sluggish purple liquid out of her bag that she had placed at the foot of Shaun's bed, she turned to Severus and asked, "How much does he weigh?"

Severus totally blanked out on the question, "Ah, I guess about 18 kg and 110 cm. Is that right, Poppy?"

"Yes, as of last month, he has a history of lung damage and multiple pneumonias, and sometimes has difficulty breathing. I have been treating him for childhood asthma as I waited for him to reach the 20 kg necessary before giving him the cure. He's also had multiple episodes of broken ribs, particularly on the left side." She said rather absentmindedly as she continued to help the two specialists.

The wizard turned toward Severus. "I recognize you Professor Snape; would you be able to brew a Medicor Salvio potion for me? I can send to St. Mungo's if you don't have the ingredients."

Severus blanched as the implication of that particular potion hit him. It was only used in the direst of circumstances to keep the patient alive until healing could begin. It was a very difficult potion to blend and took a huge amount of the brewer's own magic to even make it work. It meant his son's own magic wasn't helping the healers and so an external source of magic would have to be introduced through the potion. He dropped his head into both hands in a silent supplication to the gods, then sighed deeply and raised his head. "No, I will make it; I don't trust anyone else to make it for my son."

If the two healers were surprised to find out that their small, critical patient was the surly potion's master's son, they made no outward indication of it. The witch, who appeared to be the poisoning specialist, had carefully measured out a series of small doses of the purple potion and was having Poppy administer one dose every seven minutes. The wizard was performing a complicated wand motion while incanting a spell that everyone recognized as one intended to take over breathing for Shaun. It took the full attention of the caster and would be very draining to keep up for long, but it would keep Shaun breathing while giving the blood purging potion some much needed time to work.

* * *

Severus was madly gathering ingredients while calling for Nippy. When his house elf arrived he had him pop to Snape Manor to fetch the appropriate potion's manual and then set the determined to assist elf to checking his ingredients and his methods. He had brewed the potion before, but he was afraid he might become too distracted thinking about his son lying helpless in that huge white bed and unknowingly add something wrong or misread a critical direction, so he had Nippy watching his every move carefully.

It was a very difficult and complex potion, but luckily it was a fast brewing one, of course that was one of the factors in why it was so difficult to brew! There was no time to waste and a single hesitation could ruin the entire batch.

Severus cast a freezing charm on the rapidly bubbling blue potion, Accio-ed a large bottle from the stock room, and then carefully decanted the life giving magical boost potion. He left Nippy to clean up the lab and took off as quickly as he dared toward the hospital wing, dreading and yet hopeful about what he would find as he returned.

* * *

Albus, Sirius and Remus had arrived during the scant forty-five minutes he had been gone, he nodded absentmindedly toward them as they stood out of the way a bed over from the small boy, still lying limp and lifeless surrounded by the three madly working healers.

Severus handed the large bottle over to the witch and she popped the cork, sniffed it appreciatively and nodded, granting the worried father the first small smile he had seen in days. "Yes, Professor, very good, and I can feel it is very strong with magic. I believe this will help your son very much!"

She had Poppy lift up Shaun's shoulders while she measured out a large spoonful of the brilliant blue potion. Shaun's mouth slipped open when Poppy leaned his head back over her arm and the healer dribbled it down the inside of the pale cheek. Shaun reflexively swallowed it. Poppy turned to the four anxiously waiting men and gave a small smile of her own. "That's the first time he's swallowed on his own without assistance. It's a good sign. It means he's not as deeply unconscious as he has been." She returned to assisting anywhere she could.

* * *

Shaun was floating in a calm and peaceful place; he could feel no up, no down, no sense of anything but the peaceful feeling of contentment and safety. He couldn't remember ever feeling so carefree. He could feel a warm presence anchoring him and giving him strength through his left hand and registered a sense of mild disappointment when that comforting presence left him, but he couldn't rouse himself enough to really care overly much.

Time had no meaning as he floated in the white nothingness, he could vaguely hear voices talking around him, but they were as meaningless as a foreign language and they didn't disturb him at all.

He gradually became aware of a pulsing that began very slowly, almost too slow to be aware of exactly when the pulse began. Somehow he knew that this was a good thing and that he wanted the pulsing to get faster and stronger, he wasn't sure how he knew this but he was sure that he did know it. As the pulse increased in strength and rapidity, his surroundings changed and he recognized the small, cozy cabin in the meadow that meant Merlin was present.

He closed his eyes, not sure if he wanted to stand up and walk the short distance to enter the cabin or not. He felt rather than saw, two people kneel beside him and begin to comfort him. He felt a long, feminine hand stroking through his long black hair, while the second pair of hands, much stronger and masculine began to gently massage the feeling back into his arms and legs.

He opened his eyes and glanced around, taking in the almost white hair of the lady sitting by his head. She wasn't that old, at least he didn't think so, but her hair was so white it almost glistened like the snow on a sunny afternoon. He looked at the man who was busy rubbing the pins and needles feeling out of his left leg. He seemed to be older than the woman but his hair was shockingly red, with flashing golden highlights. He was smiling and almost laughing at the expression on Shaun's face. "Who are you and where's Merlin?" Shaun asked, confused at the presence of these two strangers.

The woman leaned over and kissed Shaun on the cheek, "Why you know us, Shaun. I am Niveus and that is Fawkes. We can take human form here with Merlin's help. He is waiting for you within the cabin but first we must help you. It is time hatchling!"

Shaun looked even more confused. "Time for what, Niveus?" Somehow he had accepted that these two beings were actually the two Phoenixes.

Fawkes had finished his massage. He reached down with both hands to pull Shaun up; first into a sitting position, and then all the way up and onto his feet. He held on while Shaun wavered a little and then managed to stand steady on his feet. He pulled the boy into a firm embrace and then said, weird black eyes twinkling as madly as Grandpa Albus'. "Why for you to become a fledgling!"

Shaun gasped, "You mean it's time for me to fly? I thought Merlin told me I had to be older to become a phoenix?"

Niveus placed one strong, gracefully long arm around Shaun's shoulders and nodded at him. "Yes, but the only way we can heal you from the poisons running through your body is for you to become a phoenix and so we decided that we must release your magic bond and show you how to do this. We must hurry, time is running out, the healer's are doing all they can to keep you alive, but it will not be enough if you do not master your form." As she had been talking, the two had been walking toward Merlin's cabin. Fawkes pushed open the door and they walked inside.

Merlin greeted the boy with a warm hug and a kiss on the top of his head. "I am so sorry child, but we must hurry. I had hoped we had a few more years, but your kidnappers have almost succeeded in killing you and we must hurry now." He kissed the boy once more as he sat him down on a couch and sat down in the chair that Fawkes had placed directly in front of it. Merlin nodded at the two Phoenixes and placed a hand on either side of Shaun's head. Niveus placed one hand on the top of the boy's head and her other on his shoulder. Fawkes mimicked her stance on his other side. The three beings fed magic into Shaun as Merlin chanted in a language so old, even the knowledge of its existence had long been forgotten. Shaun felt the deep pulse of his magic grow stronger and steadier as the chant seemed to awaken something buried deep inside him. He realized that the peaceful and still white substance he had been floating in had been his own magical core and that it was never supposed to be still. He swallowed as he realized how close he had been to dying if his magic had been so damaged.

Merlin finished his chant and the two phoenixes came around the end of the couch and sat down wearily on either side of Shaun as Merlin slumped back into the chair, rubbing his eyes with fatigue. He waved his hand and a table with food and drinks appeared next to him. He pushed himself back, chair and all and waved the table in front of him. All four ate the thick hot stew hungrily and washed it down with icy cold butter beer. There was no speech as the four assuaged their hunger and replenished their magic and physical energy.

Shaun shook his head. The stew was excellent but he kept getting flashes of the awful taste of potions mixed in with the meaty stew. He grimaced as the taste of one particularly vile concoction made itself known on his tongue and grabbing for the bottle of butter beer in front of him, he gulped it down gratefully, very glad the taste of the icy liquid masked the taste of the phantom potion. Merlin, Niveus and Fawkes chuckled at the grimace of disgust that had passed over their young friend's face as he grabbed for the cold bottle and swigged it. Merlin explained, "As your magical reserves are building up again, your connection to your body is growing and you are beginning to taste the potions they are feeding you and you will soon feel the spells being cast upon you. It is time to fly, child. Good luck, I know that you can do this even if you are younger than we would have liked." He vanished the table with a wave. Then he stood up and pulled his apprentice into a hug, patting his back and kissing the top of his head as he motioned the three to exit the cabin.

Fawkes held open the cabin's door as Niveus led Shaun out and into the meadow. She sat down and pulled Shaun into her lap as Fawkes sat cross legged in the grass in front of them, his knees touching Niveus'. They both placed their hands on Shaun's head, while Niveus explained what they were going to do. "Shaun, you must let Fawkes and me inside of your head. I know you have been taught to never let your mental shields drop but for this one time you must. You must trust us completely and allow us to make the first transformation for you. After this you must practice a least once per day, but always have either Fawkes or myself present when you do." Shaun nodded his understanding, the motion of his head making the pair of hands on his head bob with him. He concentrated on his mental shields and released them one by one. He hesitated at the last one and then took a deep sighing breath and let it fall. He immediately felt the almost overwhelming fear and helplessness of those huddled around his bed in the real world, but before he could withdraw behind his shields once more, he felt the otherworldly peace of the two phoenixes entering to shield him in their own song.

Time stopped as the two showed the young boy exactly how to transform himself into the magical form and then they slowly opened the pathways for the boy's own animagus abilities and with a final push, the two forced the transformation. Shaun felt a short, blinding pain as his bones reformed and he shrunk in size, his skeleton folding in upon itself. His joints screaming in agony as they reformed into positions a human shouldn't be able to make. He opened his mouth to scream but all that came out was phoenix song. A long trill full of agony and pain that slowly transformed into joy, gladness and hope as the two holding him both physically and mentally joined into the glorious melody.

* * *

Severus leaped over the bed separating him from his son as the boy opened his mouth and screamed, a heartrending sound that came from the very depths of his soul. Everyone froze at the despair and pain that washed through the room, echoing off the walls, filling the castle with agony.

For one long moment, Shaun's pain filled and glassy eyes were open, staring unseeingly into his father's agonized black ones. Severus scooped Shaun up, hugging him and willing his own strength into the fragile form. He dropped the boy back on the bed as his own screams joined in with his son's. His robes flashed into flame and his hands burned as he slumped to the floor. Albus waved his wand, removing the burning material as all three healers spelled numbing and healing at the slumped form on the floor. Everyone's eyes were upon Severus as he grasped the bed frame and forced himself up to be with his son. Poppy grabbed one arm and conjured bandages on his hand and forearms as the healer from St. Mungo's did the other one. They finished up and then stopped at the look of utter amazement on the formerly distraught father's face. Everyone turned as one to look at what he was gazing at and gasped almost simultaneously.

The small sickly form of the small boy had been replaced by the sight of two adult phoenixes gently cradling a small newborn phoenix. A featherless and much wrinkled phoenix, it's small round head was eagerly looking around with big, unnaturally green eyes. The three on the bed opened their mouths and the most glorious sound of hope, joy and love dispelled every doubt and fear amongst all those present.

* * *

AN: Thank you for all of those who have read and enjoy my writing. And an especially big thanks for all who have taken the time to leave a review. I know that I read hundreds of stories and very seldom leave a review so I appreciate everyone who does. 


	6. Chapter 6: Fledgling

Shaun Snape, Age 8

By Teacherbev

Summary: Part 3 in the _Growing Up Snape_ series. Shaun is now 8 years old and dealing with his father Severus, loose Death Eaters, Merlin and magic.

AN: It is probably necessary to read the first two stories, _Snape's Invisible Friend_ and _Growing Up Snape_ in order to make any sense of this story. I appreciate all those who have read and enjoyed my stories, especially those who have taken the time to post a review.

Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling, I am not a multinational bookselling company, nor am I a multi-million dollar movie company, so I don't own anything that you recognize. I am a retired former teacher who likes to twist plots and play with characters, so enjoy.

AN: I have decided to just complete this story first and then finish _You Broke Him, You Fix Him_, it is just too difficult to write a chapter of Daddy Snape followed by Snarky Snape so I ask those readers to be patient.

Chapter 6: Fledgling

Severus slumped backwards onto the bed he had just leaped in a single bound in his hurry to reach his then screaming son. His bandaged arms dropped lifelessly at his side as the heavenly sound of three phoenixes washed over him, surrounding him in waves of blissful peace and hope.

The two still unnamed healers from St. Mungo's looked gobsmacked and were both doing creditable impersonations of goldfish as their mouths opened and shut seemingly without conscious thought. Poppy, Albus, Remus and Sirius' faces alternated between pure wonder at the sight and relief at the boy's apparent recovery through his transformation. Poppy almost collapsed on the bed at the other side of the one holding the two adult and one baby phoenix in both physical and emotional exhaustion. She had been worried that even with the combined efforts of the three healers Shaun would not have recovered from the effects of the massive over dosages of totally inappropriate potions he had received at the hands of his inept and uncaring kidnappers. And she had been very worried that the formerly snarky potions master would have followed him shortly.

The baby phoenix' eyes were beginning to droop as the song of Niveus and Fawkes softened to an unearthly crooning, still soothing but now promising restful sleep and tranquility. Severus stood and scooped the baby into his bandaged arms, thankful the numbing and healing spells allowed him to comfort the tiny being. He stepped back and started to lie down again as Remus put a hand upon his shoulder, staying him just long enough for Sirius to pull back the covers. Remus then guided the man and his precious cargo into the bed and covered the two, one already asleep cradled in his father's loving embrace. Severus was asleep before his head completely hit the pillow, totally unaware of his friends gently tucking the covers around them before they too sought out beds in the infirmary and succumbing to the overwhelming urge to sleep that the song engendered.

The people in the infirmary were too deeply asleep themselves to notice that every being in the castle, from the largest half-giant to the smallest house elf were asleep within minutes, many just lying down were they had stood. As the music continued to spread it eventually covered almost five square kilometers. The inhabitants of both Hogsmeade and the Forbidden Forest soon joined the inhabitants of Hogwarts in peaceful slumber. If anyone had been able to resist the intoxicating slumber of the phoenix' song they might have wondered if this was how the story of Sleeping Beauty had begun.

* * *

Things at the Ministry for Magic was not so peaceful; nor was anyone there remotely near slumber, as the team of aurors and hit wizards returned from a thorough search of both the Malfoy Manor and the surrounding Sherwood Forest. Two humiliated and almost traumatized kidnappers had been found stuck almost fifty feet up in a huge oak tree, two dead kidnappers' bodies had been recovered, three more very alive but subdued kidnappers had been arrested and the Malfoy Manor had been found to be rife with dark artifacts, instruments for torture and hundreds of volumes on dark arts and forbidden blood magics. Madame Malfoy had been arrogant enough to write down all of her macabre and evil plans for the 'traitorous' potion's master and his son, many of them enough to make even the most hardened hit wizards turn green and almost loose the contents of their stomachs.

Many of the aurors and indeed many inside the Ministry itself, had doubted that Snape had actually been a spy, sure Dumbledore had vouched for him, but deep down, at an almost subconscious level, many had doubts about his trustworthiness. After reading of the nefarious uses for many of his organs and their need to be harvested while the victim was still alive and artificially kept conscious, those doubts disappeared.

Owls were sent with great urgency to notify the full Wizengamot about an emergency tribunal scheduled for two days from now, clerks scrambled to produce all of the properly filled out charges and the correct number of duplications necessary for a full tribunal. Magical Law Enforcement was a beehive of activity as the prisoners were processed, their statements taken, injuries attended and the credentials of journalists from around the world were checked and double checked. Word had already, somehow, leaked out and the trials were swiftly growing to the proportion of a World Cup Quidditch match in the number of people wanting to attend. The number of headaches for all the Ministry personnel involved, even peripherally, was growing at an exponential rate. Even the ministry potion's brewers and their apprentices had been called in to produce vats of headache and calming potions.

* * *

Only two hours passed while the inhabitants of a remote Scottish village and its surrounding areas slumbered under the mantle of the phoenix song, but as the sleepy witches, wizards, house elves, centaurs, acromantulas, unicorns, thestrals, and every other creature from the largest, Hagrid, to the smallest insects felt that they had never been more refreshed or full of energy. Sheepish grins were the norm as those in Hogwarts hospital wing awoke and realized what had happened. Albus actually grinned widely, his eyes twinkling at an astonishing rate, as he proclaimed, "Let us hope that Niveus and Fawkes do not often choose to sing a lullaby to their child!"

The medi-wizard from St. Mungo's straightened his rumbled green robes and turned to the Headmaster. "Forgive me for my lapse before, but my name is Carl Simpleton and my colleague is Miss Susannah Fortesque."

Albus shook the offered hand, patting the healer's hand with his free hand as he reassured him. "No, there is no need to apologize, it was much more urgent that you heal my grandson, Shaun, than you take the time to introduce yourselves."

Both healers looked startled, "Your grandson, Headmaster?" Miss Fortesque almost stuttered.

Albus leaned back his head and laughed, his first hearty laugh since the kidnapping began three very long days ago. "He is actually Professor Snape's son, but he calls me 'Grandpa' and Professor McGonagall 'Grandma'. He has adopted almost every adult staff member in the entire castle and calls everyone a variation of aunt, uncle, or grandparent. I sometimes suspect he thinks half of the students are his cousins!"

The very relieved group left the still slumbering Severus and Shaun under the very competent watch of Madame Pomfrey as they left to walk to the Great Hall for a well deserved supper.

* * *

Madame Bones had ordered a thorough search of the entire Malfoy estate. "I don't care if you have to _completely dismantle_ the entire structure down to matchsticks, I want every bit of evil found, documented and confiscated to be destroyed. The Malfoy name shall become synonymous with evil and treachery."

Auror Moody had been drafted as a kind of human metal detector and had spotted multiple caches of items in secret compartments and even whole hidden rooms, but the mother lode was found in a series of tunnels reached by rolling up the carpet in the drawing room and descending a set of stairs accessed through a trapdoor in the floor. A warren of secret rooms and cells, their floors and walls bearing mute evidence of the misery of those who had been imprisoned within them, were found and searched. A large room, almost as large as the Minister's own office, was found completely filled with dark objects and books so vile the aura of evil that permeated them was thick enough to feel and almost taste. The entire core members of the Unspeakables and the Department of Mysteries had been drafted to identify and catalog the dark objects found.

* * *

Severus woke up to the familiar piercing glare of sunlight from the huge infirmary windows. 'I swear I am going to donate curtains to this miserable place some day!' was his first conscious thought before the events of the last three days came crashing into his mind. He looked down in awe and wonder at the tiny, wrinkled bird he still had safely tucked into the crook of his arm. His back was tired from lying in one position all night so he tried to roll over, still protecting the hatchling with his arm. He found he was stuck to the mattress by a sticking charm. He started to yell for Poppy when he realized she had most likely spelled him to keep him from rolling over and squashing his son in his sleep. A rush of gratitude at her thoughtfulness swept over him before he realized he didn't have his wand, both of his hands and arms were bandaged, the numbing spells had worn off long ago and he needed to use the facilities, badly!

"Poppy, blast it woman, come unstuck me from this bed!" He called gently. "Infernal meddling old biddy, where are you?" He said with great affection.

"Don't get your knickers in a wad, Severus! I'm coming. I assume you wanted me to get dressed in my robe rather than come in wearing just my bloomers, was I wrong?" She was still tying the apron she wore as part of her Matron's uniform as she came out of the door to her chambers.

Severus face turned deathly pale as he imagined the sight before two round spots of red appeared upon his cheeks. "Mercy me, are you blushing?" the Medi-witch laughed at the usually stoic wizard's obvious discomfort. She drew her wand and spelled him free, madly clutched the small bird he thrust at her and laughed again as she realized where he was literally dashing for. "Why don't I just watch Shaun for you for I bit, shall I?" She sent after the scrambling man.

Severus was glad his back was to the madly laughing woman as he blushed even brighter; realizing the hospital gown he was wearing didn't cover his backside at all. He took the time in the bathroom to cast a cleansing spell on his body and transfigured the hospital gown into his normal black teaching robes, ran a quick comb through his long hair and retied the leather strap he used to keep his hair in a neat ponytail. His dignity now intact once again, he gathered his robes around him like the thickest battle armor and stalked menacingly toward the still chuckling witch.

"I will thank you to hand over my son, if you please. I am fully capable of caring for him now. Thank you for your previous assistance." He spoke with accentuated formality, trying to regain his normal stoicism; his arms outstretched to receive the newly hatched bird.

"You're welcome, Severus, and I am very pleased that your son is healthy once again, too. Though I'm not sure how long he will remain a phoenix. Do you know anything about a newborn phoenix?"

Severus just shook his head, gave the witch a very rare, but most appreciated one armed hug in thanks and said, "I suppose I am going to find out right now, don't you think, Poppy?" He rendered the woman completely speechless by planting a quick kiss on her soft and weathered cheek, content in the knowledge that he had completely flummoxed the poor woman with his remark and unexpectedly kind actions.

He summoned his son's baby blanket from their quarters with a practiced flick of the wand he had retrieved from the stand beside the bed he had slept in, held out his arms and then delicately wrapped the baby bird within the soft folds of the blue fuzzy material. He pressed the bundle tightly to his chest, his lips just brushing the fuzzy little head, the soft black feathery down just beginning to color the top of the wrinkled little head. With a double flash of fire, a phoenix landed on each shoulder and began to croon softly to the duo. Poppy looked sternly at the two birds and scolded, "Oh no you don't! No more lullabies that put everything in a five kilometer radius to sleep. I have too much work to do right now!" She waved the odd quartet out of her infirmary with an admonition to Severus to go and feed his son. "Well, whatever it is you feed to a baby phoenix! I'm sure he's starving to death!"

* * *

Albus pulled at his long white beard as he pondered the question that Severus had just posed. "I don't really know. Fawkes came to me just a year before I defeated Grindelwald in 1944, but he was fully grown. And after a burning day, he grows very rapidly back to full size. I just feed him soft fruits for a day or so and then he is back to feeding himself. I don't know how long it will take Shaun to re-grow; especially as he is only a child, not an adult himself. He's also an animagus not a real phoenix. I can't even begin to guess." He finally admitted his lack of knowledge. Severus felt he should have felt better about finally stumping the seemingly omniscient Headmaster, but he was too frustrated at his own lack of knowledge to appreciate the situation.

Fawkes flew in front of Albus and flicked his tail feathers in the old man's face as Niveus did the same to Severus where he sat, his son cradled gently in the crook of his arm. The two men looked up and grabbed the offered feathers and disappeared from the Headmaster's office in a flash of fire only to reappear in the Founder's room in front of the portraits of the Four Founder's of Hogwarts.

Helga motioned Severus to move closer as she pulled her painted wand out of her painted robe and waved it in a complicated series of movements. She put the wand away and sat back, sighing in contentment. "He's just fine." The other Founder's were seated around her in Rowena's painting as it was the one with the most comfortable sofas and chairs in it. Godric nodded and looked down at his descendant fondly. "I remember Fawkes when he was just a hatchling. He was so fuzzy and tiny, just like Shaun."

Albus sat down heavily, "Fawkes was your phoenix?" He asked hesitantly, awe clearly evident in his voice.

Godric smiled broadly, "Yes, and he only appears and bonds to someone who is facing great evil at a time of difficult decisions. A phoenix can hibernate for long periods of time, but they always sense when they are needed." He turned to Severus and smiled at the sight of the two. "I envy you, young Severus, I remember fondly, the intense feelings of love and comfort that a baby phoenix has for his caregiver. I know that Shaun isn't a real phoenix, but I imagine the feelings he is broadcasting are still the same. If he follows the pattern that the baby Fawkes did, you will need to feed him a fine gruel with an eyedropper for the first week, then mashed soft fruits for a couple of weeks, then just offer a variety of soft fruits and vegetables, gradually adding grains as he wants them. It took about three months for Fawkes' feathers to fully develop the first time, and another three months before he was fully grown and flying confidently. I don't know if Shaun will be able to change back to human before he reaches full growth, if he will change back when he reaches the equivalent of eight human years or if he can change back tomorrow. But I will always be happy to answer any questions you might have, if I know the answer, of course."

Severus thanked the portrait of Godric and settled back to enjoy the lively discussion between Albus and the four on the questions that Godric had posed. It didn't matter to him how long it would be for Shaun to change back, he had his son in his arms and he was healthy once again.

The lack of sleep and the stress of the last few days overcame him again, the flow of decidedly academic debate slowly faded as he once again slept, his last thoughts before sleep of his son once again. "He's safe!"

* * *

The full convocation of the Wizengamot started with pomp and ceremony, after all, most times no one paid any attention to their meetings; they were about as interesting to watch as grass growing. Lord Dumbledore, resplendent in his plum robes, called the assembly to order and began the proceedings by rapping the end of his wand on a block of rowan wood.

Narcissa Malfoy was called forth as the principle defendant, the charges were read and Madame Bones called Auror Gumboil to administer the Veritaserum to begin the questioning. The first administration of Veritaserum to Narcissa Malfoy had revealed her informant to be none other than Healer Smythwick, the former head healer of the psychiatric ward that had ordered Severus' capture almost four years before. As the questioning of her plans and motives continued, a team of Aurors was dispatched to arrest Healer Smythwick at St. Mungo's and to bring him to the courtroom to face charges.

Narcissa wrongly blamed Severus Snape for her husband's arrest and subsequent murder at the hands of the corrupt former Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge. It had actually been Peter Pettigrew who had informed the Wizengamot that Lucius Malfoy had participated the night that the Potter's had been killed, but that hadn't stopped her from blaming Snape for the loss of her husband and the subsequent shunning by all of her former friends as the Malfoy name had been thoroughly besmirched in the rarified circles of wizarding society that she had once inhabited.

Two of the captured kidnappers turned out to be the two Rockwood boys, the older one a suspected death eater, the younger one having been expelled during his seventh year after causing a near fatal accident that had greatly injured Shaun. The last three had just been hired from among the brainless thugs that normally hung out in places like Knockturn Alley and the Hog's Head in Hogsmeade, and had no further knowledge about anything that had been planned.

Healer Smythwick had been produced before the assembled Wizengamot began their afternoon session and he was formally charged before he too was given the truth serum.

He was questioned on the circumstances of how he had become acquainted with the Snape's, father and son, and it was revealed that a poorly thought out idea that had resulted in his being tried, fined and demoted, had evolved into his growing hatred of the potion's master and his son. That hatred had resulted in a rapidly growing obsession with revenge, that left him more than happy to supply information and a few barely legal and some blatantly illegal potions to the bitter widow.

It took only fifteen minutes for the assembled judges to render their verdicts. All of the defendants would have their wands snapped, the three hired mercenaries would each receive ten years in Azkaban, the two Rockwoods were sentenced to life, but both Healer Smythwick and Madame Malfoy would receive the kiss from the Dementors. It was also decided that young Mr. Malfoy would be placed with his Aunt Andromeda Tonks and that the Malfoy estate, after damages and fines had been paid, would be under the control of his Uncle Sirius who was the head of the House of Black until his seventeenth birthday.

* * *

It was a lively group that gathered at Hogwarts that evening to celebrate both the return of Shaun Snape and the successful outcome of the trial of his kidnappers. The house elves had outdone themselves in producing a feast worthy of royalty. Minerva confided in Albus and Severus that the elves had been so thankful that young Mr. Malfoy was no longer in their care that they were also celebrating below stairs as it were.

Toasts were offered and drunk to, dishes were sampled and complimented and a good time was had by all, except somewhere in North London, where a formerly peaceful family of three was trying to stop the never-ending tantrums and whining of the newest member of their family. As Nymphadora Tonks, know affectionately as 'Dora' to her father and mother, looked disgustedly at her new 'brother' Draco, she rubbed her forehead and though 'I get to leave to Hogwarts in just one more month! Thank you, Merlin!'

* * *

AN: Thank you for reading and sharing your thoughts with me. I appreciate all the support and care that I have received through some troubling times and I want you all to know that you are appreciated very much. The next chapter should see Shaun back to being a boy and life at the castle returning to normal? 


	7. Chapter 7: Back to Normal?

Shaun Snape, Age 8

By Teacherbev

Summary: Part 3 in the _Growing Up Snape_ series. Shaun is now 8 years old and dealing with his father Severus, loose Death Eaters, Merlin and magic.

AN: It is probably necessary to read the first two stories, _Snape's Invisible Friend_ and _Growing Up Snape_ in order to make any sense of this story. I appreciate all those who have read and enjoyed my stories, especially those who have taken the time to post a review.

Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling, I am not a multinational bookselling company, nor am I a multi-million dollar movie company, so I don't own anything that you recognize. I am a retired former teacher who likes to twist plots and play with characters, so enjoy.

Chapter 7: Back to Normal?

The next few days settled into a routine at Hogwarts, every two to three hours, baby phoenix Shaun had to be fed about an ounce of a special mush that Hagrid had happily made for the hatchling. Severus was the primary caretaker, as always, but Sirius and Remus happily filled in the gaps at night so that each could get at least a few hours of uninterrupted sleep. Everyone had taken to calling the baby Little One, but Severus thought that Shaun would hate that appellation once he was back to being a boy and so an unofficial contest had sprung up in the castle to find a nickname for Shaun when he was in Phoenix form. After all, Remus was "Moony", Sirius was "Padfoot", and Minerva was "Tabby" when in their alternate forms, it was only appropriate that Shaun have another name too.

Minerva wanted 'Emerald' because of the bird's intense and unusually bright green eyes, but the men all thought that was much too girly of a name for a brave and glorious phoenix. Albus hadn't had any useful suggestions; he wanted to call the boy after all sorts of strange Muggle candies that no one else had ever heard of. Remus was leaning toward 'Blaze' as a strong, masculine name but it hadn't stuck yet and he was the only one calling Shaun that. Sirius wanted to call him 'Blacky' since he was a glistening black color now that his down covered his wrinkled pink skin, but Severus wasn't too fond of the implicit suggestion of Black's last name for his son, even if Sirius had been named the boy's Godfather by his deceased parents.

Severus had mixed feelings about naming his son anything other than Shaun. He still remember the anguish and long conversations with himself before choosing the name 'Shaun' for the battered baby that had appeared so long ago. He was proud of his son and thought the name very suitable. After all, Shaun meant 'a gift from God' and that's exactly how he thought about Shaun's arrival into his life. He also felt left out somewhat since both of Shaun's uncles and his 'Grandma Minnie' could all transform and yet he could not. He tried to tuck Shaun into his pocket to go and speak to Minerva but the boy was having nothing to do with the dark space. He gave up in frustration and crooked his arm, allowing Shaun to settle in comfortably, but to his surprise he noticed that the bird was plucking relentlessly at his buttons. "What do you want, Shaun? Why are you pecking at my buttons?" Shaun had eventually gotten one button undone by the simple expedient of using his sharp beak to bite through the threads holding it to his shirt. "Stop that, I will unbutton my shirt if you want." As soon as the second button was undone, Shaun squirmed and wriggled until he was totally inside of Severus' shirt and then settled down, almost purring as he made a nest by pulling his father's undershirt out of his trousers and bunching up the material. Severus couldn't help himself; he started laughing at his miniscule son. He tightened his belt, holding the 'nest' secure and re-buttoned his shirt after spelling the lost button back on. He looked down, well, it did look as if he had a small paunch, but he could live with that. After being lectured by Poppy and Hagrid on the importance of keeping the baby bird warm, he thought he could handle a few teases from the other, but if anyone mentioned that he looked 'pregnant' he knew a few curses that he would be more than willing to use!

* * *

Albus and the Founder's portraits had been discussing and debating whether or not Shaun would be able to transform back into a boy anytime soon, or if he would have to grow to be a fully adult phoenix before being able to transform to human. None of the five had ever heard of anyone so young successfully becoming an animagus so the best they could do was speculate and guess, but it didn't stop them from the endless debates that they all seemed to relish.

Albus sat back on the couch in front of Rowena's portrait and changed to another subject. "You know the story of Tom Riddle, do you have any idea how his soul was kept 'alive' when his body was destroyed? And how young 'Harry Potter' managed to survive a killing curse?"

Rowena stood gracefully and glided over to a very thin hand bound volume on the library shelved behind her and gestured to Dumbledore to come closer. "I believe the answer to the question of young Harry's survival is contained within this volume, but I do not know if it has survived to your time or not. As you can see, it is quite delicate and ancient even now. It contains many of Merlin's experiments and original spells and was written in his own hand. It was passed down through my family for generations and has never become public knowledge. I suspect that I placed this volume in the safe behind the portrait of my son and his wife in my office before I died, as that is where I usually stored in. I would have to teach you the spell to open the safe as usually only someone of my blood can open it safely. There are also specific curses and spells placed upon this book to keep it safe and unreadable to everyone."

Albus looked like Christmas had come early, "That would be most helpful, Rowena, but no one knows where your office was located. The knowledge was hidden and has been long forgotten. I have found references to the existence of your office, but never its location. In fact, it has become almost a legend instead of a fact."

Slytherin piped up, "I suppose the only office you know of is Godric's old one which became the Headmaster's office after he died? You don't know where mine and Helga's are either, right?"

Albus almost fainted with excitement, "You are correct in your assumptions. The only Founder's office that is currently known of is the Headmaster's quarters and office on the fourth floor."

Godric rolled his eyes, "I told you three to not hide your quarters so well. I knew your obsessive need to keep your family's quarters secret from the student population would lead to problems in the future."

Helga smacked the smirking man on the back of the head. "You said no such thing, Godric, and just because you bequeathed your quarters to the use of all future Headmasters in no way makes you omnipotent! I for one, have no problem telling Albus where my quarters were and my private greenhouse. I just hope that the nice young Potion's Master can make use of some of the more rare specimens that I had growing in there. There's no reason that the spells and the house elves haven't kept everything in nice shape."

Slytherin smirked much like the current Head of his House. "Well, you better find a parselmouth to reach my quarters. I also left my pet basilisk in there to guard it so I wouldn't recommend anyone go looking for it without my express permission and help. Though I suspect that young Shaun will be a beast speaker since he seems to already be able to speak to the phoenixes."

Albus asked, "Isn't that just because his animagus form is a phoenix?"

Godric answered with a shake of his head, "No, I was a Gryffindor as my animagus and I could speak somewhat with them while in my form, but it did not carry over into human form." He looked at the other three founders for their experiences.

Slytherin said smugly, "Well, parseltongue is fairly common in my family so yes, I can speak to snakes both in my animagus as a cobra and as a human. But I could speak to snakes long before I learned to transform."

Helga and Rowena were both shaking their heads. "I could not in my eagle form" offered Rowena. "Nor I in my badger." Helga replied.

Albus just shook his head in wonder. "He had always wondered why they had their particular house emblems and now he knew for sure. He thought deeply on whether or not to share this confidence with Severus about his son's potential or not. He shook his head slowly. "Perhaps we could keep this conversation to ourselves until life has settled down more. I don't think Severus can handle any more shocks."

* * *

Severus had finally hunted down Minerva; she was in her office preparing the letters for the prospective first years. She looked up at his entrance and smiled at the lump on his stomach inside his shirt. She smiled and remarked, "I see you found a way to carry little Emerald and keep him warm and safe at the same time!"

Severus gave her his patented glare number 15, the one guaranteed to have first year Hufflepuffs peeing their pants. "My son's name is Shaun; you may not address him as 'Emerald'!"

He sat down carefully in the chair in front of her desk. "But that is not what I have come to speak to you about. I am requesting your assistance in the development of a revolutionary new potion. One that I suspect will become very popular in the future, especially amongst the aurors."

Her curiosity peaked; she forgot to reprimand her former student for trying to intimidate her. "And what would this potion do?"

"It would reveal a witch or wizard's potential animagus form and allow a much quicker transformation. I would hope to keep the formula secret so that the Dark Lord's followers don't learn to become better spies."

She nodded in understanding and offered. "And just what do you need me to do, Severus?"

Severus smiled to himself; he knew he would hook her interest and thus her help and support. "I need to have a pensieve memory of your first transformation so that I can compare it with the memory of Remus' unexpected transformation. I plan on using the components of the werewolves cure formula as the basic potion, removing all the ingredients that deal with killing the lycanthropy and boosting the ones that allow for the initial transformation."

Minerva sat back stunned. "That's absolutely brilliant, Severus! Now why didn't any one else think of doing that? You developed that potion almost four years ago and no one has experimented with it to see what variations could be made from it!"

Severus sat back, a self satisfied smirk gracing his features. "That's why I am known as the foremost potion's master in Britain."

A loud squawk and Severus leaped up out of his chair, all traces of arrogance vanished. "He pooped in my shirt!" was the only thing Minerva heard as he rushed out of her office, her peals of laughter trailing him as he headed for their quarters and a clean outfit.

* * *

After only a week of tending to the baby phoenix, Severus woke up one morning to the very welcome feel of small hands patting his face to wake him up and then the squirming warm body of his son climbing under the heavy quilts and snuggling up to his father's shoulder. Severus sat up partway and grabbed the half asleep child into a fierce bear hug. "Oh Shaun, I am so glad to see my little boy again. I was so worried when you were taken and then you were so sick. I love you, I hope you know that!"

Shaun wiggled uncomfortably, "Sure Dad, I know, now let me sleep it's too early to be up yet. I only came in here because I woke up freezing. I think I miss feathers!" that said, Shaun wrapped a small arm around his father's chests, buried his cold face into his warm side, stuck his freezing cold feet on his father's warm legs and started to softly snore.

Severus took a long time to go to sleep again, just breathing in the smell of his son's hair, feeling the gentle rise and fall of the small chest against his own and smiling, truly smiling for the first time in weeks.

* * *

Shaun didn't think the adults in the castle were ever going to let him walk on his own ever again. If it wasn't his father carrying him it was Remus or Sirius. And Minerva, Poppy and Albus were plying him with treats every chance they got. Of course he didn't really mind that at all. Uncle Filius gave a small wave of his wand every time he saw him and Shaun would feel his pockets fill with chocolate frogs or ice mice. Even the old biddy Trelawney tried to give his some sort of ball, but really, what was he supposed to do with a glass ball, it wasn't any good for playing Quidditch or even playing catch with Hagrid so he refused and ran off the other way.

Shaun finally took to hiding out in the library or in strange little rooms that he had found that no one else apparently knew about. Grandpa Albus had decided that there wouldn't be any summer school for the day program since the adults were all busy with getting ready for the new school year and Grandma Minnie and Uncle Remus were awfully busy planning new lessons for the new students they were going to have in the wizarding community day schools they had set up. Everyone wanted their children to attend them instead of home schooling them or sending them to Muggle primary schools and the Ministry for Education had been finally convinced that it was a wonderful idea. Of course, they now claimed that it had been their idea all the time, but oh well. But Shaun missed his friends and all their lessons. Everyone tried to make them fun and exciting and so just wandering around the castle trying to keep out of everyone's way was boring.

* * *

At the Tonks house, things had settled down somewhat. Dora had gotten her Hogwarts letter for her fifth year and even Draco, now known as Draco Tonks, had been enrolled into the new community day school. Andromeda thanked Merlin every day that this year the enrollment had been lowered to eight and that Draco was eight. She had thought raising a metamorphmagus was complicated, but at least her Dora had been a pleasant child, just very hard to explain to their muggle neighbors sometimes. She told her husband Ted that if she had to home school Draco either he would be dead or she would. It had taken many long hours of lectures, loss of privileges and even a few good old fashioned trips to the proverbial woodshed to finally get through that boy's thick head.

Andromeda shuddered as she put away Draco and Dora's clean clothes. "If the ministry hadn't administered the Dementors Kiss to Narcissa I would kill her myself for allowing that boy to believe that rules don't apply to the 'Malfoy Heir' and that his poop don't stink!"

* * *

Remus and Minerva were sharing a companionable cup of tea as they looked over the list of the children signed up for the community day schools they had set up around the country.

"I still think we should expand the group here in the castle. We don't have any muggle born students and I believe we should integrate all types into every school before the sorting into the separate Houses here at Hogwarts separates everyone. Who knows, we may finally break the hostilities between Slytherin and Gryffindor!" Remus was arguing.

Minerva looked over the list once again. "Oh all right, Remus, particularly as you will have to teach them. How many do you want to add to the seven that you already have?"

Remus scratched his chin in thought. "What do you think? Should we have ten, or twelve? I would like it much better to have an even number. Sometimes it is awkward to have seven, especially when I want to pair them up for something."

Minerva sipped her tea. "I think twelve, after all the students are older now and much less needy of an individual teacher's attention so much. Let me look over the lists and find out from Albus which ones have the most magical potential to fit in with your group. You do know that all of your tutoring has turned them into a very advanced group of young wizards and witches, and not just Shaun?"

Remus nodded. "I suspect we are going to have to update our entire first year curriculum as the students who have gone all the way through the community day schools start hitting Hogwarts."

Minerva gave a rueful smile. "We've already begun, Remus, we've already begun!"

* * *

AN: I know that this is short and a kind of filler chapter, but school begins in the next one and their will be some new and some familiar faces showing up. Also more of the 'taming of Draco'. Please let me know if you have a name for Shaun's phoenix form, I admit I haven't put one in because I can't think of one that I like, so help me out. 


	8. Chapter 8: The End of Summer

Shaun Snape, Age 8

By Teacherbev

Summary: Part 3 in the _Growing Up Snape_ series. Shaun is now 8 years old and dealing with his father Severus, loose Death Eaters, Merlin and magic.

AN: It is probably necessary to read the first two stories, _Snape's Invisible Friend_ and _Growing Up Snape_ in order to make any sense of this story. I appreciate all those who have read and enjoyed my stories, especially those who have taken the time to post a review.

Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling, I am not a multinational bookselling company, nor am I a multi-million dollar movie company, so I don't own anything that you recognize. I am a retired former teacher who likes to twist plots and play with characters, so enjoy.

Chapter 8: The End of Summer

The summer had passed more or less uneventfully after Shaun finally transformed back into a little boy. Though he would hex anyone who called him that in his hearing, after all, to him he was almost half grown. After much perusing of the lists of new eight year olds that would be beginning at the new community day schools, the staff of the Hogwarts day school decided it would be best to just allow them to begin school in their community and then take the recommendations of the local teachers as to who should be moved into the more advanced group at the castle. They did recommend that two of their returning ten year olds should be moved up immediately though. It seemed that a pair of twins were exceptionally bright in potions and charms and were being held back somewhat with their peers.

Even though the group at the castle was two years younger, it was hoped that the need to catch up to the younger group and the individual training that could be offered in the castle would channel some of their excessive creativity and sheer exuberance into more worthwhile endeavors. Plus the community day school was having difficulty keeping their shenanigans hidden from the muggles who attended school in the other half of the building!

* * *

Molly Weasley welcomed Remus Lupin and Sirius Black into the kitchen, plied them with fresh hot chocolate biscuits and some very excellent tea before sitting beside them and finally asking them the nature of their visit. She had heard from Charlie and Bill that the two ran the Hogwarts day school and was hoping that young Ron might be invited to attend. He hadn't show any exceptional talents yet, and truth be told he wasn't really interested in academics but she had hopes that a stricter environment might light a fire under the boy.

Sirius put down the faded teacup he had been sipping from and cleared his throat. "Ah, Molly, some of the twin's teachers from last year have told us about some of the exceptional potions and, shall we say, unusual spell work in charms that the boys have accomplished."

Molly's face flushed bright red as she thought of her two troublemakers, she loved them dearly, but she would be the first to admit that they were a handful. "What have they done now? Are they to be expelled?" She certainly hoped not, no telling what they would do with just Ginny home during the day and Ron starting up at the local day school. "I admit, I am at my wit's end trying to keep those two from mischief!"

Remus shook his head. "Oh no, we want them to come to Hogwarts next year. They are two years older than the group there, but our group is accelerated enough that we feel they would be forced to focus on their studies better to catch up to the younger ones. We have observed them, they get along well with the younger students, in many ways they actually act younger than some of our current students. And as Sirius was every bit as bad as they are when he was in school, we, that is, the Headmaster and the other staff, feel that we could perhaps help them channel some of their creativity into more worthwhile pursuits."

Sirius smacked Remus' shoulder lightly. "Fess up, Moony, you were knee deep in the shenanigans we pulled too. Just because you didn't get caught as much doesn't make you any less guilty!"

Remus smiled his face the picture of innocence. "Innocent until proven guilty, Padfoot, innocent until proven…" he stopped his teasing as his thoughtless comment brought back the horror of Sirius' imprisonment in Azkaban. It hadn't mattered to the corrupt Ministry one bit that he was innocent!

Remus reached over and rubbed Sirius' back while leaning close to speak softly so that only his best friend could hear. "Sorry, Sirius, I didn't mean to bring that up. Forgive me for being thoughtless?"

Sirius brought himself back to the present and just nodded gratefully at Remus for his loving support. He turned to Molly and asked. "So, can we change the twin's enrollment to the school at Hogwarts then?"

Molly took a deep swallow of her now cool tea, absentmindedly waved a wand to re-warm it and answered. "I don't see why not, it would sure cut down on the number of complaints about secrecy. I think it would be good for them to be intellectually challenged by someone younger than they are. Yes, I will speak with Arthur about this but unless you hear differently from me, consider them enrolled. But what about Ron? Can I send him to the castle with them?"

Remus looked at Sirius for help, but Sirius was busy taking more warm biscuits and ignoring him. "Perhaps Molly, it would be better if Ron started in the program locally where he would have a chance to be the only Weasley. I know he sometimes feels overshadowed by his older brothers and this would give him a chance to be somewhere without anyone comparing him to his older brothers all the time."

Molly nodded thinking hard, "Yes that would be good for him. But the twins attended the local school last year; will the teachers be the same?"

Sirius was happy to rejoin the conversation now that he knew he wasn't going to be blasted with the famous Molly Weasley temper. "No, the teachers from last year are starting a new school in South London. We were hoping to ask you to teach the ten year olds at Ottery St Catchpole and we have a recent Hogwarts graduate who would like to become a teacher who will be teaching the eight year olds. And we would invite Ginny to attend with the eight year old class. Since we have thirteen eight year olds signed up, we have split the class in two and she would be enrolled in the one without Ron so that she could make new friends without her brother. Her teacher is going to be Melinda Hopkirk, whose youngest child is just starting Hogwarts this year and she was a teacher at a Muggle school before her oldest child, Henry, was born fifteen years ago."

Molly looked excited. "That would be great. I wasn't looking forward to trying to keep Ginny from being so lonely with everyone else gone next year. And this way I could bring both children with me everyday and still be home every night. I will talk this over with Arthur this evening but I think the answer to all your questions will be yes."

The three adults discussed the school some more, telling Molly about the curriculum that was planned, promising to obtain a complete set of books for her to read as soon as possible, and just filling her in on the programs at both locations before saying a pleasant good-bye before Remus and Sirius floo-ed back to Hogwarts for the night.

As they stepped out of the fireplace into Albus' office, the Headmaster raised an eyebrow in query. "That went remarkably well, Albus. We have a new teacher, the Hogwarts day school has two new students and Ginny and Ron will be attending their local school. She actually made much less fuss than I expected." Remus looked to Sirius to see if he agreed. With a nod of agreement, Sirius just walked toward the exit and Remus and Albus joined him to walk down to the Great Hall for dinner.

* * *

Severus opened his son's bedroom door the next morning and stopped, speechless. Shaun had made the four posts of his large four poster bed into trees and the overhead canopy was now an intertwined canopy of tree branches and large green leaves. A small waterfall fed an equally small pool of water that disappeared somewhere out the outer wall of the castle. Bright sunlight flowing though the large picture windows bathed the entire forest scene with light and shadows, mimicking a peaceful clearing in the Forbidden forest.

"What? Why did you…how did you…Shaun?" The usually unflappable potions master was clearly gobsmacked.

"Oh, hi Dad!" Shaun just waved as he dug in his dresser for clean underclothes and socks before ducking under an overhanging branch to go into his closet for clean robes. "Fawkes and Niveus were complaining about always living in the stone walls of the castle so last night Merlin taught me some new spells. How do you like it Dad?"

"It's well…it's…uh…very green."

Shaun just laughed at his father's still slightly shocked expression. "I can't wait for Grandpa and Grandma to see it. It was hard to do, but Merlin helped me lots!"

Severus sat down on a convenient tree stump situated on the edge of the pond. He stood up startled when he realized that it was only an illusion, the tree stump still felt like the normal arm chair that sat in this corner of Shaun's room, the one he had spent countless hours sitting in, sometimes reading a bedtime story to Shaun, sometimes watching over his son as he recovered from one of his many 'adventures' and sometimes as he lectured the boy on his decidedly Gryffindor-ish trait of acting out whatever impulse flashed through his head without thinking about consequences at all.

Severus just sat down once more and contemplated how he was going to explain this room to the others as he waited for his son to change so that they could head to the Great Hall for breakfast.

* * *

George and Fred took the news that they would be attending Hogwarts day school with a bunch of eight years olds much better than either Molly or Arthur ever expected. In fact, the two seemed to be very excited.

Ron was laughing at them and Ginny was just so excited to be allowed to attend school this year that she wasn't paying much attention to what else was going on in the Weasley household. "You got held back, Ha Ha!" Ron was snickering.

"So, we get to go to school with Bill and Charlie.."

"and lessons with real professors…"

"and real potions classes…"

"and we get to do lots of real magic…"

"and get a wand early…"

"not like you two who have to wait…"

Molly glared at the two boys. "That's enough! It's been decided and that's that. Ron if you think their school is going to be the same as yours, you are wrong! I've heard about the group at the castle and they are very advanced, much more advanced than even the regular first year students. It's a great honor for them to be invited to be there." She looked at the twins, daring them to speak. "And you two, I better not hear that you have been playing around and wasting this opportunity."

Ron huffed, it seemed like everyone else got to do everything first, there was nothing left for him to be first at, heck, even Ginny got to start school this year instead of having to wait. It just wasn't fair that there wasn't anything he was first at!

Molly could see his thoughts on his face as he processed what he had heard. She lifted his chin and looked directly into his eyes. "And Ron, I heard that they are going to be inviting two or three more students to the castle school as the year progresses. If you work hard and do as well as I know that you can, you might be one of those invited and then you would be only eight and in the same class as your ten year old brothers." She pulled him into a big hug. Ron's face showed his thoughts as he made a vow to work just as hard as it took for him to be invited to go to school there too. He could already beat all of his brothers at chess, and if he concentrated as hard on schoolwork as he did playing chess or Quidditch he just knew that he could do it.

* * *

Severus was working hard at his experimental potion with the help of Minerva and Remus' memories. He was determined to become an animagus himself! Blast if he would let those two Marauders' have all the fun of training his son! He chopped the bloodwort root into a fine powder and concentrated on how to remove any remaining toxic ingredients from the Werewolves' Cure potion.

* * *

Shaun sat under a tree, peaceful in the shade watching the clouds drift past as he worked on the new meditation techniques that Merlin had taught him last night. Since his magic had been unblocked before Merlin though he was really ready, he was determined to prove that he could handle the amount of power he could feel deep within him. His blocks that kept him from being overwhelmed with his empathic senses would form the base for the mind control he would need to be safe when casting spells.

He sighed as his thoughts strayed again. 'I wonder how soon Niveus and Merlin will let me change back to a phoenix. I never did get all my feathers so that I could fly. Wow, flying without a broom, I can't wait." He cleared his mind again and started the tedious process of organizing and channeling his thoughts and magics.

* * *

Albus was busily writing a letter to the Board of Governors' about the new changes to the first year curriculum when a very large screech owl flew through his window, a medium size cardboard box tied with string to his foot.

"Ah, what have we here?" he wondered as he untied the string. The owl flapped his mighty wings twice, clearing all the stray parchments off of Albus' desk before getting air born and winging out the window without waiting for a response.

A couple of flicks of the old man's wand proved the box was free of any dangerous charms or hexes and he curiously pulled open the first flap. He smiled from ear to ear, and reached in to pull out handfuls of new sweets. A former student of his was now teaching at the Salem Academy for Witches and Warlocks and had sent him a large supply of muggle candies from America. He carefully pulled out a new sheet of clean parchment, writing down the name of each new treasure as he gleefully thought of his colleagues having to repeat some of these names as his new passwords for the year. "Yes, ever lasting gobstoppers, cherry mountains, necco wafers, raspberry twisters…"

* * *

AN: Suggestions on who should be invited into the day school? I am leaning toward leaving Ron where he is, at least for this year. I just don't see his resolve to learn lasting past the first week. Agree? Also, I am still open to names for Shaun's phoenix and what do you think Severus' animagus form should be? It must match his personality, but the new one or the old one? 


	9. Chapter 9: Back to School

Shaun Snape, Age 8

By Teacherbev

Summary: Part 3 in the _Growing Up Snape_ series. Shaun is now 8 years old and dealing with his father Severus, loose Death Eaters, Merlin and magic.

AN: It is probably necessary to read the first two stories, _Snape's Invisible Friend_ and _Growing Up Snape_ in order to make any sense of this story. I appreciate all those who have read and enjoyed my stories, especially those who have taken the time to post a review.

Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling, I am not a multinational bookselling company, nor am I a multi-million dollar movie company, so I don't own anything that you recognize. I am a retired former teacher who likes to twist plots and play with characters, so enjoy.

AN: Thank you to all the reviewers who pointed out that at one point I wrote the twins were two years younger than the group at Hogwarts, I would fix it, but I don't know how to do that without losing all of the reviews already posted for the chapter. I would appreciate knowing how to do that if anyone can tell me how?

Chapter 9: Back to School

The returning students noisily made their way into the Great Hall; calling to friends they hadn't seen all summer and looking forward to the sorting and especially the Beginning of the Year feast that would follow.

Minerva's chair was empty, she had just left to go and bring in the new first years for their first glimpse of the magnificent and awe inspiring Great Hall before they would be sat upon the rickety three legged stool, have the ancient sorting hat placed upon their heads and then be sorted into their new home for the next seven years.

All of the Professors were looking forward to the new students with both excitement and dread. This would be the first year with graduating students from the community day school and the implementation of the new curriculum that they were still madly trying to fine tune. Unlike other years though, they had detailed reports on each first year's magical potential, strengths and weaknesses and all of these students had received their wand when they had turned nine. Two years of almost daily practice using a wand would make a tremendous difference in the first year's abilities. And everyone, pureblood, half-blood, Muggle raised or Muggle born; had received two years of wizarding and muggle history, as well as courses in both Muggle culture and wizarding culture.

Everyone had been rather surprised that the reluctance to attend the day schools had come mostly from the purebloods. It seemed that most of the muggleborns had already been having unexplained and unexplainable episodes of accidental magic. Accidental magics small enough not to be noticed by the Ministry for Magic but large enough for families and friends to notice, and so the enrollment of half-bloods and muggleborns had reached almost one hundred percent rapidly. It had been a great relief to most parents and students to have an explanation for what had been occurring and everyone was anxious for the students to gain control and to stop having to try to make up excuses for their children's 'unusual' behaviors and accidents.

Among the purebloods, enrollment of the less traditional families had been greeted with varying degrees of enthusiasm. Most parents were anxious for their children to meet other like them without the full stress of boarding school. But among the very traditional and the most virulent of the 'pureblood mentality' no child had been enrolled at any of the centers. It seemed they preferred to keep total control of what and how their children were educated.

And so this year, out of the 38 new first years to be sorted, fully 33 of them had two years of learning to control and harness their own magics. They had been taught meditation skills, rudimentary wandless magic, beginning herbology and potions safety and interactions of ingredients. They had two years of history of magic, physical fitness and very simple Arithmancy and Ancient Runes. Magical theory and an extensive language course in Latin had been included along with the more muggle studies of reading, math, spelling, and penmanship (including how to write properly with a quill and ink).

Minerva and Flitwick were both very excited to begin to teach with a group that was already familiar with incantations, wand movements and accessing their own magics. Severus was hoping that since most of his incoming students had been thoroughly exposed to how potions ingredients interacted and why you stirred clockwise or counter-clockwise as well as safety issues that he could relax his teaching methods somewhat and actually get to teach rather than just watching like a hawk for potential disasters.

Sirius was in his element. Not only was he continuing to tell his 'stories' about wizarding history to the Hogwarts day school, and teaching the History of Magic classes for the first through seventh year Hogwarts students; he had been asked by the Ministry to write his stories out in book form to become the new textbook for the community day schools next year. His notes from what he had taught to Shaun's group were meticulous enough that he almost had the first two years of the book done and he was looking forward to his new project.

* * *

The staff had their wandering attention brought back as Minerva led the awestruck eleven year olds into the Great Hall. With their eyes wide and the heads turning every which way trying to take everything in, they looked like a flock of little ducklings following the mother duck as Minerva led them down the center aisle toward the waiting stool and hat.

Shaun always loved this part. He and his dad always tried to pick the House that each student would be sorted into, and Shaun always beat his father, every year. Of course, being an empath could give him an unfair advantage, but neither one minded. This year was no exception, so Shaun craned his neck to see the group waiting nervously and listened intently to the new song from the hat.

The ancient hat seemed to wiggle and stretch for a moment before a wide crack opened and eyes appeared. With a look around the Great Hall, the hat began singing:

_Listen my children to a story from long ago,_

_About four people who thought to show,_

_That children should learn without fear or sorrow_

_For they are our hope, our faith for tomorrow._

_They started this school, their plan was bold_

_They would take the brightest, the best in their world_

_And bring them together, their world to save._

_For enemies abounded, all wizards to enslave._

_So listen and heed my words of advice._

_Cease with the turmoil, the hatred the strife._

_By pulling together and working as one._

_Our world with survive and bow to no one._

_I'll sort you; it's what I am tasked to do._

_But don't let a house divide you in two._

_United we stand, divided we fail,_

_Learn that you must and so ends my tale._

"Well that one was different, wasn't it, Dad?" Shaun looked over at the perplexed faces of the staff members all up and down the table. Apparently the song had been even more unusual than he had thought. Minerva turned and glanced behind her at Albus who just nodded at her to continue the sorting. She pinched her lips together, a sure sign he would be discussing this with her later and turned, unrolling the parchment to begin reading the names.

* * *

Severus had placed Shaun into his uncles' care for the night and strode down the stairs towards the Slytherin dormitories in the dungeons. His face wore the deep scowl that had been his trademark before Shaun had so radically changed the man. 'What the bloody hell was going on?' his thoughts were dark as he swept through the echoing corridors, his footsteps making very little sound. 'Only six new Slytherins and only one of those from the day schools; Ravenclaw gets fourteen, Gryffindor ten and even Hufflepuff got eight! My snakes only get six and most of them I can guarantee have already been thoroughly indoctrinated with their parents' pureblooded superiority nonsense! Flint, Montegue, and Pucey were the only new boys. 'Might as well be running a junior death eater's boot camp with that trio! Of course Ariel Parkinson isn't going to be much better. I don't know much about the last girl or her family. I don't think they followed Voldemort, but I don't think they are on the light side either. Hm, what was her name? Ah, Glorianna Greengrass, well I will have my work cut out for me this year I can tell.'

He adjusted his sleeves, took a deep breath and pulled open the portrait guarding the entrance to the Slytherin common room. "All Slytherins, report at once!" His voice carried over the quiet conversations and everyone came and found seats, most of the younger years sitting on the floor. He began his usual greeting for the new year, emphasizing how Slytherin house worked. "We are a proud house, but not trusted much by the other three houses. You may disagree with a fellow House member, but that disagreement stays inside this dormitory. Slytherins stand together as one against any other house." He went on to stress the very harsh penalties that would be inflicted if any of the House rules, both those spoken and unspoken were broken.

* * *

Hogwarts day school officially began one week after the regular Hogwarts students began classes, so on the Monday after the opening feast, Shaun waited anxiously for everyone to arrive by their special portkeys. He was looking forward to having two new students but a little nervous since they were two years older. He really liked Charlie and Bill Weasley, though he hoped the twins weren't too much like their prat of a brother, Percy! He had not had much to do with the new second year, but if last year had been his normal behavior, the snooty redhead just liked rules way too much!

As each returning student arrived in the designated landing area and quickly moved away to allow others to portkey in, they all greeted each other with smiles, hugs and lots of excited chatter. They had been told that Shaun had been successfully rescued but they had all witnessed his sudden disappearance from his birthday party and were all a little anxious to make sure that he really was all right, and that they were not just being told that because they were 'too young' to understand.

The seven waited in a clump to see their two new classmates. With a thump and a muffled mixture of laughs and mild curses, the two redheads untangled themselves from the mass of arms and legs that they had landed in and stood up. Shaun noticed they were taller than Bill and Charlie had been, but their grins and flaming red hair dispelled any doubts that they were not like their brother Percy.

The two moved forward, hands outstretched and beaming grins to greet their new classmates. Any awkwardness about the age difference immediately disappeared as the twins' ready acceptance of the group was obvious.

The younger group rushed forward and with a cacophony of eager conversation, led the two on a tour of the classroom. Remus just smiled as he watched from his desk in amusement. This was going to be an interesting year!

Remus pointed his wand in the air and flashed sparks to get everyone's attention. "Okay, class, find your desks. As you can see, this year we have a desk for everyone and much more of your class work will be done sitting at tables. As you are all eight now," he nodded at the twins, "or ten, we are dispensing with the mats on the floor for the most part, though we will still use them for meditation and some other exercises that you will be doing."

The nine students quickly found the desk with their name on it and sat down eager to begin. Remus reviewed the material from the last month of school for the returning students and to make sure that the Weasley twins had covered everything that had been taught. Everyone seemed up to speed so he began with new material on ancient runes.

* * *

It wasn't until the group had moved to the indoor gym area for physical fitness training that the difference between the older boys and the core group really showed itself. The seven had a distinct advantage after two years of training at the hands of the taskmasters of Remus and Sirius. The redheads were panting and gasping while trying to keep up as the younger ones were still running laps. Sirius stopped and put an arm on each boy's shoulder, "Don't worry, you'll catch up soon enough. Just take it slow and easy to begin with. Shouldn't take more than a few weeks for you to be at the same level they are. Just think about being able to outrun your older brothers if you need more incentive!" Twin wicked grins appeared as the boys took off running after their classmates once again.

* * *

Severus wasn't looking forward to teaching the first potions class to the Hogwarts Day School. This year they would actually begin brewing potions, rather than just learning how ingredients combined and the magical properties of each ingredient and why and how each was used in specific potions. He also wasn't looking forward to having the Weasley boys in class with his son and his friends. He knew how each of the younger students thought, how they reacted to situations, and how they learned best, but the two new students were total unknowns. Of course he did know their reputation for being pranksters and very bright at potions and charms, he wasn't sure that Shaun needed to be exposed to any _more_ people like Sirius Black.

He stood in front of the nine excited students, listed each ingredient they needed to fetch to brew the basic potion base he was starting them on, and then told them to open their textbooks to page 21 and begin. He strode up and down through the new potions lab they had added to the day schools rooms, keeping an eagle eye out for any mistakes.

"Careful, Luna, check your directions once more, yes, three drops not three drams, that's right."

"No, Neville, it says to stir counter clockwise, not clockwise, do you remember why you stir an acid counter clockwise?"

"Ah, to help it blend with base ingredients so the different magical properties don't cancel each other?" Two years had really help Neville build up some confidence but the constant harshness of his Grandmother's belittlements still showed when he wasn't completely secure.

"That's right Neville." Severus said with a small smile of encouragement as the boy began stirring with more confidence.

He turned to watch Shaun's brewing, feeling a deep pride in the boy's masterful and careful movements. He was sure that Shaun's abilities with potions would far exceed his own some day and couldn't help but smile tenderly at the boy, especially since Shaun wasn't paying any attention to him and wouldn't see it. He turned with a swirl of billowing robes as a poof of air and a loud thwump of noise alerted him to a problem. George and Fred stood over a cauldron, soot covering their faces as they looked sheepishly at their fuming professor.

"Oops, we shouldn't"

"have added the extra"

"day lily petals and the"

"moonstone, I guess, Professor!"

Severus was glaring down at the unrepentant duo, "And why exactly would you add those ingredients, gentlemen?" some of the old snarky Snape had reappeared in his anger.

"Sorry, sir, no idea"

"just seemed like a good idea"

"at the time sir!"

The rest of the class broke out in a fit of giggles before Severus snarled "Back to your own cauldrons, before they blow up also." Severus reached up and massaged his brow. 'Now what do I do, can't take house points, no house. I really don't want to have to watch them for a detention, hmm, what can I do?' he thought to himself as the two miscreants in front of him started to squirm. They had heard tales of the old Snape from their oldest brother and really didn't want to experience that first hand.

"I want a twelve inch essay on this potion and why it is not a good idea to randomly add other ingredients to it. And you will do it during free time this afternoon! If it is not completed to my satisfaction I will inform your mother that it is to be redone before class tomorrow." He waved his wand, making the still barely smoking mess in their cauldron disappear before sending them over to sit and just watch their classmates finish their brewing.

Both boys had turned white as ghosts at the thought of their mother's retribution if she got fire called by a professor about misbehaving on their very first day of school. They sat meekly and quietly for the rest of the period, wishing they had not decided to just add something to see what would happen.

* * *

At the first staff meeting at the end of September, everyone was too excited to settle down as they each chattered excitedly about the new first years. Severus twisted his lips in frustration. Unfortunately his new six snakes were not among the students the others were so excited about. Only Glorianna had been able to even keep up and he had had to find tutors for all of the other five for every subject. He sighed, how in the world were his Slytherins going to catch up for the two years head start the other students had? He had pondered the problem long and hard but had found no solution except to make day school mandatory and he knew that would never happen, the old pure blood families had too much political clout and were unwilling to submit their children's early learning to anyone else, especially anyone not espousing the purity and superiority of being a pureblood!

Albus sat beside Severus and put a hand on his knee to catch his attention. He had noticed his increasing frustration as the month had passed and knew what was probably bothering the usually taciturn man. Shaun may have broken the walls surrounding his heart and mellowed his moods, but Severus Snape was still in many ways a very private man.

"Worrying about how your Slytherins are going to be able to catch up?" At Severus' nod he continued. "I am not sure exactly what we can do at this point, and the problem will only become worse as each incoming graduate of the day school program has had more years of experience than their home schooled contemporaries. I admit I had not anticipated it being such a noticeable problem. I suppose I had assumed that the few still being home schooled would be taught many of the same things the day schools are, especially charms, transfigurations, and DADA."

Severus just looked at Albus' concerned face and admitted, "I am afraid in some of the homes, keeping the children isolated just means that the parents are feeding them lies about the superiority of being a pure blood and none of the parents can comprehend that their child wont be so far ahead simply because of them being a pure blood. It is inconceivable to some, especially those who swallowed the Dark Lord's propaganda that their child is such a genius, that schooling simply wasn't necessary."

Albus frowned and thought for a moment. "I can see how they would think that, but how do we change such beliefs without losing these children as they fail and see the students from the other houses excelling?"

Severus shrugged and admitted with frustration. "I don't know, and that's the problem! I have a group of sixth and seventh years tutoring them each night but most of them simply won't admit there is even a problem and simply don't see, or at least don't admit that the other houses are leaving them behind. Slytherin house has stood for cunning and ambition for generations, from its inception actually, but this group is so inbred and thick headed that they won't even acknowledge that there _is _a problem!"

Albus called the meeting to order and explained the situation to the other staff members. Each professor had noted the problem already but none of them had a ready solution. The meeting ended without any firm resolution, except to continue with the tutoring for another month and see if the problem eased. Albus finished by stating, "I am reluctant to even suggest such a radical solution, but we might have to separate the classes and teach them the curriculum from the younger years at the day school, perhaps at an accelerated rate and hope they have caught up by the end of the year."

* * *

A mysterious plague had seemed to strike the students at Hogwarts. The Ravenclaws started sprouting feathers and cooing at each other one morning, only to have their feathers molt just five minutes later, leaving a pile of bright feathers in piles around the floor, the table, and covering the food in an unappetizing fluff. Surprisingly no one took credit for the prank and none of the professors could find a clue about how it had happened.

Next, a group of second year Gryffindors, most notably Percy Weasley and his friends had found themselves reciting nursery rhymes instead of incantations in Professor McGonagall's transfiguration class. While she was secretly amused, she put on her sternest deputy Headmistress face and demanded to know who was responsible.

The fourth year Hufflepuffs in Professor Flitwick's charms class suddenly started squeaking when they spoke, just like the diminutive professor. He laughed and clapped his hands in glee, always appreciative of a good joke.

Sirius was beside himself as he retold the story of his sixth year Slytherins who had such bad gas that the cloud of noxious odors had made the torches flare as the methane gas of their flatulence reached them. He was laughing so hard he found it hard to tell the other staff that he had to move his next class down the hall to an unused classroom until the stench dissipated fully.

But no matter how hard they questioned the students, the culprits were never found and no one ever claimed responsibility. Severus had strong suspicions about who was behind the pranks but without proof, he could do nothing. He wondered if it was just Black, or Black and the twins, or Black, Lupin, and the twins! But he was wrong on all counts.

* * *

AN: Not much happening in this chapter, the action will begin again in the next. Thank you for all the suggestions for the name for Shaun and Snape's animagus form. I will tell you it is not a panther or a raven; they have just been done too much. But you are free to guess! 


	10. Chapter 10: Let the Games Begin!

Shaun Snape, Age 8

By Teacherbev

Summary: Part 3 in the _Growing Up Snape_ series. Shaun is now 8 years old and dealing with his father Severus, loose Death Eaters, Merlin and magic.

AN: It is probably necessary to read the first two stories, _Snape's Invisible Friend_ and _Growing Up Snape_ in order to make any sense of this story. I appreciate all those who have read and enjoyed my stories, especially those who have taken the time to post a review.

Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling, I am not a multinational bookselling company, nor am I a multi-million dollar movie company, so I don't own anything that you recognize. I am a retired former teacher who likes to twist plots and play with characters, so enjoy.

Chapter 10: Let the Games Begin

Severus Snape was jealous, there was no other word for it; even though he was loathe to admit it to himself. Minerva, with the help of Remus and Sirius, had taken on the task of teaching his son how to control his animagus transformation into his phoenix form. Severus had never wished to become an animagus before, his interests and passions were in his beloved potions and because of its intertwining knowledge, herbology and magical creatures. His uncle had made sure that he was well versed in the Dark Arts and his mother and then Hogwarts had spurred him to rapidly learn the Defense Against the Dark Arts, if only to counteract the nasty spells his uncle cast upon him in the guise of 'teaching' him. His very proficiency and vast knowledge of them had served him well when his uncle forced him into being marked into Voldemort's service and even more after he began spying on Voldemort for his mentor and eventual friend, Albus Dumbledore.

But now, he was desperate to become an animagus so that he could experience the joys of transforming that his son was experiencing. And he knew he didn't have the normal years of research and learning that were usually required. After all, his son had already transformed once. It was only a matter of time before he would be able to do it again. So Severus was deeply entrenched in developing a potion to allow a witch or wizard to recognize their animagus form and then, if the person had enough will power and magic available, force the first transformation. He had seen in the pensieved memories that Lupin had donated to his project, that even though the first transformation from werewolf to wolf had been forced; it had left the knowledge of how to voluntarily transform behind.

Severus knew that he was close, but he was still missing one key ingredient, what could it be? He suspected that it should be from either a plant or an animal that transformed naturally in nature, but what could he try?

* * *

Shaun had enjoyed the rousing game of water tag that the Day school had had for the physical fitness period, but he was now exhausted. It had been a month since his kidnapping and subsequent poisoning, but he still hadn't completely recovered his stamina and his ordeal had negatively impacted his eating and sleeping habits enough that his childhood asthma was acting up and draining him of more energy. He wouldn't admit that there was a problem at all though, he was enjoying playing in the water with his friends way to much to let a little thing like being short of breath and exhausted interfere with his fun!

Severus had joined Remus in supervising the last few minutes of the game, since his last class had been dismissed just fifteen minutes ago and he wanted to discuss the problem of his Slytherins while the day students changed and then left by portkey to their individual homes for the night. He was luckily watching his son as he tried to escape one of the Weasley boys, he didn't recognize which one yet, when he realized that Shaun was floundering and unable to catch his breath. With a muffled yell, barely audible over the screaming of the other children, Severus watched in horror as Shaun's head went under and didn't come back up!

"Remus, Shaun's under!" Severus had started to kick off his boots and dive in when the redheaded boy that had been 'chasing' Shaun dove under and dragged the limp form to the surface. His brother appeared almost instantly and the two had Shaun over to the side of the pool before any of the other children even noticed that anything was wrong.

One of the boys flipped Shaun on his back as Remus and Severus ran around the end of the pool to reach the trio, Remus yelling at the others, "Everybody out and go get changed! Now!" as he followed Severus. The twins had Shaun's head turned to the side and were taking turns pushing up and into Shaun until with a gush of water from his mouth, Shaun started coughing and gasping, trying to sit up.

Severus had slid the last few feet on his knees in the water from the pool before snatching Shaun up in his arms, running his hands over the small form that was gasping for breath in his arms. He looked up at the two ten year olds, a suspicious wetness visible in his eyes as he thanked them before standing up and walking rapidly for the exit on his way to the infirmary and Madame Pomfrey. Remus glanced over at the pool to make sure that everyone else had climbed out and left to go change, before pulling both boys into a heartfelt and bone-crushing hug, uncaring that the two dripping wizards were making him as wet as they were.

* * *

A trail of water was the only evidence of the potions master's path through the castle, leading from the classroom next to the Great Hall and leading to the infirmary on the fourth floor. The huge infirmary doors banged open as Severus rushed in, still clutching a loudly protesting but still rather breathless eight year old. "Dad, I'm …fine! I don't… need… Aunt Poppy…, just the… normal …breathing spell …that you do!"

Severus rolled his eyes in exasperation as Poppy rushed out of her office, slipping slightly on the trail of water the two were leaving. "What's the…never mind, I can hear the problem." She veered from her path towards them to grab three different vials from the potions cabinet as Severus sat his son on the bed and began pulling the boy's wet clothing off of him.

Severus looked over his shoulder at the rapidly approaching medi-witch, "He was playing tag in the pool with the others when he went under. The Weasley twins pulled him up and then forced the water out of his lungs, but he's still having difficulty breathing!"

As Poppy forced the first potion into Shaun, his father grabbed dry pajamas from the stock room and started to put them on his son. He had also grabbed a self warming blanket from the shelves and wrapped the violently shivering child with them, adding his arms and chest to the warmth from behind as Poppy continued to treat him. Shaun leaned back into his father's chest, grateful for the warm arms and the comfort of his father's heartbeat under his ear. The last potion swallowed, the breathing spells cast upon him, he lost the battle and fell asleep, unaware that his father simply picked him up and climbed into a dry bed with him, allowing Poppy to cover both of them with the blankets as Severus held his son and rubbed his cheek on the soft black hair.

* * *

Shaun walked toward the small cottage, anticipating his visit with Merlin. He enjoyed talking with the ancient mage but he wished he could be old enough for the wizard to begin training him like he said that he would. He hated it when every one said, 'when you're older…or…you're too young!" He wished they would just let him try it once, and then if he couldn't do it he would know that he was too young. 'Sheesh, grown-ups could be so _dense_ sometimes!'

As he sat on the couch enjoying a warming bowl of thick and meaty stew with Merlin's always wonderful toasted bread, he asked the old man again, trying to keep any evidence of whining out of his voice. "When will I be old enough, Merlin? Can't I just try and see if I can do stuff now? I get so tired of having to wait!" to his surprise, Merlin appeared to think about what he was asking before rubbing his beard and nodded briefly at his soon to be apprentice.

"I think that it is time to begin with some training, my boy, especially after the events surrounding your birthday. Be aware that these exercise that I will be teaching you will be very tiring to begin with so I must speak with your father about them."

* * *

Severus looked around him in surprise and disbelief. 'Where I am? I was sitting in the hospital wing, again, just holding Shaun and now I'm where?" He spotted the cottage in the center of the grassy meadow and noticed the thin wisps of smoke rising invitingly from the stone chimney. He pulled his wand and walked softly towards the small building, cautiously looking all around for potential dangers. He reached the door without difficulty and leaned close to listen for any clues to the occupants. An older man was speaking and then, he recognized that voice… that was Shaun! He pushed the door open and stopped, the sight of his son companionably sharing a meal with a man older than Albus was the last thing he had expected. Shaun sat his bowl down on the low table in front of him and ran to his father, hugging him around the waist as he buried his face into his father's stomach. Severus had to put his hand under the boys chin and move his face back from his robes to understand what his son was trying to say to him. "How did you get here, Dad? This is Merlin and you're in my mind with us!"

Shaun released the man's waist, grabbed his father's hand and pulled him over to sit beside him on the sofa as Merlin stood and dished another bowl of thick stew, put a thick slab of fresh bread onto the toasting fork and held it over the coals.

It was the matter of only a minute before Severus was seated beside Shaun a bowl of stew and a golden toasted slab of bread balanced on his knee. Merlin refilled his own bowl before sitting before the two on the sofa and introducing himself. "I am Merlin and you are young Shaun's father, Severus Snape; am I correct?"

* * *

Poppy reluctantly released Shaun the next morning in time to eat breakfast the next morning before going to class. She and Severus took turns lecturing him on the importance of stopping when he was short of breath or tired so that he didn't return any more than he had to.

And then all the teachers and half the students fussed over him both in the corridors on the way to the Great Hall and while he tried to eat his breakfast. His father just smirked at his irritation before leaning over and whispering in his son's reddening ear.

"Next time, tell Remus or me and we can cast the breathing spell, then you won't have to put up with all of this attention!"

Finally managing to escape all of the well-wishers, Shaun muttered to himself as he pushed the door open to the Day School, 'I hate it when he's right!' before running to greet his friends as they portkeyed in.

* * *

Fred and George nervously waited after school that afternoon. Professor Lupin had requested that they wait after the others left. They tried to think what they could be in trouble for, but other that that one sticking charm on the others students shoes as they tried to take them off…well, there was the spider in Luna's desk, but she had promptly made friends with it, so it couldn't be that!

Their nervousness grew as their mother and father came into the room, talking easily with both Professors Lupin and Snape. Oh, boy…the heavy artillery had arrived. Molly Weasley was noted for her lambastic temper and both boys had been on the receiving end of it too many times to take the threat of parental displeasure lightly.

The adults all sat in a semi-circle in armchairs that Lupin had conjured and looked at the two boys in front of them. Fred looked at George with a shocked expression. Mum wasn't mad at them; she actually looked really pleased and proud!

Professor Snape started talking, "I want to thank you again for your quick actions in saving Shaun yesterday. You both kept your heads in a situation that might have caused most your age to panic. I will be forever grateful to you."

Molly and Arthur chuckled at the identical gobsmacked expressions on both boys faces as they looked on the two mischievous troublemakers fondly. For all the twins' faults, they were actually nice boys.

Snape continued, "Both your primary teachers and Professor Lupin have told me that you show great promise in the field of potion making and are keen to learn all about them. If it is agreeable to the two of you, I will offer you training in potion making above and beyond what you will learn here in the Day School. I teach my son every Saturday morning for two to three hours, depending upon which potions we are brewing and I have brought your parents here to ask the two of you if you would like to join him in these lessons?"

The two boys were jumping in their seats in excitement as they stumbled over their words to accept.

"We'd love to…"

"If it's okay with…"

"Mum and Dad…"

"We don't mind…"

"Coming on Saturday…"

"It would be fantastic!" They finished simultaneously.

Remus was looking at the others as he laughingly said, "Perhaps we should have them tested for early telepathy skills, at least were each other is involved! Though I don't doubt the results of the test will be positive!"

After another half an hour of discussions, the four Weasleys left for the Burrow and Remus and Severus left together to walk back to their adjoining quarters.

Severus was shaking his head and rubbing his forehead with one hand. "What have I volunteered myself into now?"

Remus tipped back his head and laughed as he patted Severus' shoulder in sympathy. "They aren't that bad! At least Shaun will have someone to partner with now."

The idea of the three boys brewing together each Saturday morning in his lab didn't help him any, neither did Remus' continued laughter as they separated into their own rooms.

* * *

Shaun sat cross legged on the grass outside the old cottage and concentrated on bringing up a ball of light. When he had one about the size of a grapefruit on his palm, he looked up at Merlin and asked. "Okay, now I have a ball of light. What do I do with it now?"

Merlin chuckled, "That's not a ball of light. That's a ball of pure magical energy. Suppose someone tried to take you again and you needed to get away. What could you do with a ball of magical energy?"

Shaun twisted his mouth as he thought. "I could throw it at the door and make the door open? I could throw it at a person and make them let me go, maybe?"

"That's right. Now before you can do anything with that energy, you must focus on exactly what you want it to do. It's all right to explode a door or a wall to escape, but would you want to do that to a person?"

Shaun looked horrified. "Oh, no I don't want to hurt anyone. I just don't want them to hurt me!"

Merlin looked pleased with the boy's response. "That's right! And with your empathy, if you killed someone, you would feel it. I'm not saying that never in your life will you have to kill someone, sometimes, especially when they are hurting others it is the only thing you can do, but remember, my child, any pain that you inflict will also affect you if you cannot keep your shields up. Now imagine that the ball is a big bubble and when you throw it at the target it will make a giant impenetrable bubble that the person won't be able to get out of. Be careful to imagine them still being able to breathe while they are in it. Since you will be casting that at people you like while you learn it is important that you don't hurt them."

Shaun practiced making the ball, then throwing it while it expanded and finally enclosed a small human shaped target that Merlin had conjured. It didn't take long before Shaun was exhausted and Merlin released him back to slumber.

* * *

The twins had been carefully following every instruction that Professor Snape gave them the first Saturday brewing lesson, eagerly learning all that they could. They were astounded at the depth of knowledge about ingredients that not only the Professor knew but that his son knew."

Severus had been keeping an eye on the three young brewers, but he knew that Shaun was perfectly capable of brewing the burn paste for the hospital wing without any assistance from anyone. He was patiently explaining every step to his friends in depth, telling them what each ingredient did and why it was added and stirred the way it was.

"So the last things we addare the larva of a Monarch butterfly, wait thirty seconds, stir in the caterpillar with seven counterclockwise stirs, reduce the heat under the cauldron and then add the fully grown and powdered Monarch butterfly before stirring clockwise, forty-nine times." Shaun was explaining patiently as the two followed his directions.

One of the twins asked as the other was stirring, "Why all the different parts of the butterfly, wouldn't just the adult be enough?"

Shaun shook his head, "No, you have to have the three stages of its life so that the skin will re-grow properly. You want the skin that was burned to grow from the inside out, not just the surface. And by using all three of the stages, the skin grows properly without leaving any scars."

Severus had only been listening with half an ear but now he ran up, grabbed Shaun by the waist, pulled him up into a hug and kissed his cheek. "That's it, Shaun, that's my missing ingredient!" Without another word he rushed out, heading for his own private lab.

"Blimey, Shaun…"

"Your dad's as crazy…"

"As our Mum!"

"Who would have thought…?"

"He would do that!"

Shaun just laughed at the two. "You guys are so silly; of course my dad's like that! He just doesn't usually show it around anyone else. Come on let's bottle this burn paste up for Aunt Poppy before it scorches and it's ruined."

* * *

It had worked, at least theoretically. Severus had waited impatiently for the next Friday night in case the new potion left him incapacitated in anyway. Poppy and Minerva had made him promise to let them monitor him when he tried his new animagus revealing potion for the first time, and then Albus, Remus and Sirius had demanded the same privilege. Shaun had pouted and pointed out that he had every bit as much right to be there as the others, since his explanation of the burn paste had provided the final clue. So the Snape's living room was rather crowded as they waited impatiently for Severus to return from his lab with the new potion.

Albus had his arms around Shaun who was sitting comfortably in his lap, rubbing the back of his head into his grandfather's beard, something he had loved doing from a very early age. Albus chuckled, remembering how Shaun had started the habit even before he had ever been able to see the boy.

Everyone sat up straighter as Severus re-entered the room, shutting the lab door behind him with a final click of the lock. He smiled at his family and friends. "Wish me luck." He said as he sat down in his favorite recliner and got comfortable before tipping his head back and chugging down the bright violet potion. He grimaced at the taste before his whole body shuddered and he fell back, his eyes rolling up in his head as he passed out. Poppy leaped up and pulled out her wand, swishing it up and down the tall wizard sprawled in front of her. "He's fine; he's just entered the trance that he predicted."

* * *

Snape opened his eyes and looked around. Somehow he could see much further than he had ever been before and somehow, he was seeing double, well, sort of…it was hard to explain and even harder to get used to! He looked down and spotted dark brown feathers on his chest and just two feet, clawed feet. He shuddered involuntarily, 'thank Merlin he wasn't a griffin, he would never live that humiliation down.' He was some kind of a bird; that much he knew, 'well that will be handy, and at least I can go flying with Shaun which the wolf, the dog and the cat can't!' He looked around him, pleased with his form.

He stretched his arms, flexing his fingers, watching as his long wings stretched, the edges separating into long fingers as the feathers spread apart. His eyes caught every nuance of shading from dark brown on his outer feathers, shading to almost white underneath. It was hard to tell but it seemed he was rather a large bird, his wings appeared to stretch over three feet to either side of him. He knew by looking at his clawed feet that he was a bird of prey.

He walked awkwardly around for several minutes, getting the feel of his body before he jumped as high as he could, giant wings flapping awkwardly and then with more grace until with a mighty back thrust of power, he was airborne! He couldn't describe the feelings of awe and power as he flew higher and higher, the freedom, the power. He could see the smallest movement of a pair of field mice as he folded his wings together and dove, his speed increasing as he approached the ground. With a swish of air and a joyous loud high pitched cry he opened his wings and skimmed across the ground, his wingtips just touching the grass as the mice huddled, knowing they were lunch for the mighty bird. He flapped several times, gaining altitude in the sheer joy of flying that he had often witnessed on his son's face but never quite understood until this moment.

He flew low over a small, clear lake, interested in his reflection. His head was long with a mighty hooked beak, his wings were almost eight feet across. He recognized himself after glimpsing the short white tail and the feathered wings. He was a white tailed Hawk. The largest bird native to Scotland; he felt a flush of pride and honor at having this form. He knew that they were excellent hunters, fiercely protective of their young and a formidable opponent to any that dared to encroach upon their territory.

He felt exasperated as he felt the pull of his body calling him back to earth as he woke up, back in his quarters, a group of anxious looking friends watching his every twitch and quiver. Shaun was sitting on his lap, a look of intense curiosity on his smiling face. "Well Dad, what are you? I could see you smiling; it must be a good form. Can you fly, that's the best; I can't wait until I can fly."

Severus pulled Shaun up into a squeezing hug as he kissed him on the cheek. He looked around at the impatiently waiting group and nodded at their unasked question. "It worked perfectly. I am a white tailed hawk, and I can't wait to fly with you, Shaun!"

* * *

AN: I know nothing about birds, except how to cook a chicken, so if I got anything wrong please let me know. Thanks to Hedwig Edwiges I now know how to change something without losing all the review! Thanks again to all of you who have read and reviewed, it keeps me typing. 


	11. Chapter 11

Shaun Snape, Age 8

By Teacherbev

Summary: Part 3 in the _Growing Up Snape_ series. Shaun is now 8 years old and dealing with his father Severus, loose Death Eaters, Merlin and magic.

AN: It is probably necessary to read the first two stories, _Snape's Invisible Friend_ and _Growing Up Snape_ in order to make any sense of this story. I appreciate all those who have read and enjoyed my stories, especially those who have taken the time to post a review.

Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling, I am not a multinational bookselling company, nor am I a multi-million dollar movie company, so I don't own anything that you recognize. I am a retired former teacher who likes to twist plots and play with characters, so enjoy.

Chapter 11:

Over the next few months, life settled into a routine for the day school students and the staff of Hogwarts. The mysterious pranking continued, which no one seemed to mind too much since none of it was malicious and they seemed to be pranking everyone equally.

It had gotten to be so frequent that the students were running an unofficial poll on which pranks were their favorite and so far the time the Great Hall rained inside as well as on the enchanted ceiling was leading, though turning all the teachers' robes pink and their hair blonde with ringlets was a close second.

It had been almost a week since the last prank, the entire Ravenclaw house had shown up for breakfast as their own familiar, so pairs of owls, cats and toads had appeared in the room before the students had popped back to normal, allowing everyone to eat normally.

It was with a shiver of anticipation that the students ate, curiously glancing around the Great Hall as if expecting something dramatic to occur. And they were not let down. Just as Headmaster Dumbledore sat down, the tall chair he sat on rose above the table and he was suddenly dressed like Queen Victoria of England in her formal robes, including gaudily exorbitant crown, ermine lined red robes with high necked frilly collar, and necklaces and rings galore. The rest of the staff barely had time to register what had happened before they too were transformed into courtesans of old. Their robes were stylish and elegant for Victorian England but apparently hysterically funny to today's Hogwarts students, especially the male teachers' tights and large codpieces. The strains of 'Rule Britannia' wafted over the laughter and as Dumbledore's seat settled down to the floor once more, dinner appeared, roast suckling pig, elegantly decorated meat pies and all.

Dumbledore stood, swishing his elegant robes with one hand while he raised his royal scepter in salute to the elaborate and very successful prank. He waved his scepter, actually his wand had been illusioned to look like a scepter, and everyone's attire reappeared as normal. Even the dinner returned to the normal, although still excellent Hogwarts fare and everyone turned to the business of eating, merrily talking about this being the best prank so far!

Severus sat chewing his excellent kidney pie as he began putting clues together. Last fall, Shaun had created just such an elaborate illusion in his bedroom hadn't he? And none of the pranks, except the Ravenclaws turning into birds and molting had actually been more than illusion and simple charms like the levitation spell that had raised and lowered Dumbledore in his chair. He would have to have a long chat with his son this evening. Though he had to admit, none of the pranks had been harmful in any way, and it had really boosted everyone's morale.

Hmm, maybe he would pretend he didn't know who was behind them just to see what else his truly creative son could come up with. He was rather relieved to figure out that Shaun was behind them, he knew that Shaun's empathy would ensure that no real harm or even overwhelming humiliation would occur. His brow furrowed as he considered exactly who had been pranked so far. Now that he thought deeply about it, none of the truly shy students, the ones who would have been utterly mortified at being the center of attention and laughter had been pranked unless their entire house had been, and then they had been just one of many being spotlighted. He smiled to himself, yes; he would keep quiet for now and just make sure nothing got out of hand.

* * *

Shaun and Severus had both finally mastered voluntary transformations just last week. It had become something of a competition between the two, but Severus suspected that Shaun had held back somewhat so that they would succeed together. They were both excited because today would be the first time they would actually be allowed to fly as their animagus. Fawkes and Niveus were both on hand to give encouragement and instructions.

'First fledgling, you must learn to fly on your own and then we will teach you the glory of flashing.' Fawkes was circling overhead, encouraging Shaun to just flap his wings and get used to the feeling. Shaun could hear both phoenixes, but Severus could only understand Shaun so the boy was relaying information to his Dad.

'Just let the boy be; Fawkes. He must concentrate on the task at hand before learning new things.' Niveus was chiding the over exuberant fire phoenix. As a glacier phoenix, her personality was calmer, steadier than the sometimes fiery personality that matched the coloring and temperament of the fire phoenix.

Severus beat his wings, churning up dry leaves and pine needles as his mighty eight foot wingspan created small whirlpools. He looked over with pride at his son, now a juvenile phoenix. Albus had researched all of the admittedly scanty information he could find about phoenixes and had been unable to find any description that matched the boy's coloration. Shaun had glistening midnight blue feathers, so dark they appeared almost black at first glimpse. His under feathers glowed with pure silver; his feet and legs were also silver. He had retained his startlingly brilliant green eyes and a tuft of feathers stuck straight up over the top of his head.

As if by conscious thought both magnificent birds took one last strong beat of their wings and leaped into the air, circled around by the two adult phoenixes acting just like mother hens. A constant stream of encouragement and small suggestions kept flowing into Shaun's brain as he concentrated on keeping his wings steady and his path climbing.

With duel cries of joy and wonderment, the two new animagus lost the intense concentration on the _mechanics _of flying and reveled in the _joy_ of flying. Loops, dives, glorious chases with the wind flowing through feathers and wings, the two managed to carouse together for an hour until they both landed, too exhausted to even stand up. Severus was first to be able to transform back, lying on his back, a smile from ear to ear as he just basked in the memories. He turned his head to find his son glowing with excitement beside him and reaching out an arm that seemed strangely too short now as he pulled the boy over beside him and hugged him to his side. Shaun snuggled deeply into the familiar smelling robes his father wore before closing his eyes in exhausted bliss. Neither one noticed the Headmaster laughing merrily at them both as he floated the two sleeping wizards in through a side door and off to their chambers.

* * *

Gradually, over the last two months, each professor had split up their students and paired them, seeming randomly between houses and gave them group projects. The end result was that each Slytherin student was now working with other students and none of the groups had students from only one house. And since no proper Slytherin ever wanted to be bested by anyone else, they had begun to work harder and harder so no one would find out how far behind they actually were. It had been painfully slow, but all six of the first year Slytherins had finally caught up to their class year and several had even begun to make friendships outside of their own house.

The headmaster had announced just this week that the rules requiring you to eat with your own house were going to be relaxed for breakfast and lunch so that anyone could eat at any table. He encouraged the practice, but cautioned that this privilege would be revoked if it was abused. Severus looked down at lunch on Friday and was encouraged to see four of his Slytherins were sitting with their project partners and joining happily with the conversations around them. He sighed, 'if only Flint and Pucey would join another group.'

* * *

Shaun was making slow but steady progress on his lessons with Merlin. It still surprised him when his father would occasionally enter his dream to join in, but he basked in the pride and praise his diligence earned him in his father's eyes.

Merlin had just shown Shaun a way to block incoming spells when the tall, dark wizard joined them, seemingly surprised to find himself in Shaun's dream this evening.

"Dad, Merlin's showing me how to shield from some spells, want to watch?" Shaun hugged his father, even though the man had just tucked him into bed less than an hour ago.

Severus nodded somewhat groggily. "I hadn't expected to be here. I must be asleep in my chair in front of the fire because I haven't even gone to bed yet. But I would be pleased to watch you, son." He smiled encouragingly and backed off a safe distance.

Merlin stood behind Shaun and held his right wrist, helping Shaun with the wand movement. "Just use a small circular movement in a clockwise motion, Shaun; holding your wand straight out in front of you. I want you to say the incantation aloud for now, but once you have it mastered, I want you to whisper it softer and softer until you can cast it soundlessly. All you need to do is have the incantation firmly and clearly in your mind and it will work. Now say '_fidem facere defendo'_."

Severus came closer, very interested now in the totally unknown shield that Merlin was teaching to his eight year old son. Shaun was intently practicing the words, secure in the three years of Latin that he had been taught that his pronunciation was correct. He looked over his shoulder at his master. "So '_fidem facere'_ means to create, to cause, and _defendo_ to repel or to ward off, right?"

Merlin nodded as he answered, "Just right, child, now practice the circular motion while saying the words together."

Shaun wrinkled his forehead in concentration and began to cast when he stopped suddenly and, eyes rolling up into his head, dropped like a rock onto the ground. Both men were so surprised it took a second for them to react before Merlin picked up Shaun and sat down on the ground with him in his lap. "Shaun, child, what is wrong?" He patted the boy's cheek gently, trying to wake him up. Shaun opened his eyes, tears leaking from the corners as he looked around wildly. With a cry of relief he launched himself at his father and flinging his arms around his dad's neck he started sobbing uncontrollably.

"I remember, I remember that night, when…when…Mum…said….those words…and then…green light…and…" He couldn't go on, but they understood and comforted the boy as much as they were able.

Severus held the sobbing child as close as he could, wishing he could remove the pain and suffering from the boy's life. "It's all right to cry, Shaun. I know that it hurts to remember, but I will always be here for you. I love you, child, and no matter what happens, remember that." His words were having a calming effect and Shaun lifted his tear streaked face and rubbed at his eyes with one clenched fist. He kissed his fathers cheek and hugged him once more, enjoying the feeling of comfort he always got when being held by this man, his savior.

* * *

Shaun had not wanted to try the spell again since it was apparently the ancient and forgotten spell that his Mum had found and applied to him to repel Voldemort's killing curse when he was only fifteen months old. Merlin didn't know anything about how the killing curse worked, he had only heard of it when Shaun was telling him of his life story when he had first appeared at Shaun's fifth birthday. And Severus had never heard of this particular shield, though after hearing Shaun's remembrance of his mother casting it and then his miraculous survival from Voldemort's killing curse, he was even more excited than Shaun. Could this shield actually protect someone from the killing curse? The side of the light would have a powerful new defense in their arsenal against the eventual return of Voldemort if it did.

Severus took Shaun to the DADA classroom on a regular basis as they each tried to learn the shield and Remus, Sirius and Severus all took turns teaching defensive spells to the eager young boy.

Severus knew that Voldemort was planning something because his left arm had started to itch right where the dark mark had once shown malevolently against his pale skin. It wasn't visible yet, though he was always aware of its existence and how much it had ruled his life. He worried about how the knowledge of his past, particularly his belonging to the group of evil wizards who had caused the deaths of his parents would affect his relationship with his son, because he knew with all of his heart and being that Voldemort would return, it was just a matter of time.

* * *

Severus, Shaun, Remus and Sirius were sitting in Remus' quarters after a grueling training session one Sunday afternoon and Severus was arguing good naturedly with the two Marauders.

"I understand that your names for your animagus forms were each given to you by the rest of the group and that you had no say in the matter. After all Black, would you actually have chosen Padfoot instead of something like 'Stud' or 'Macho'? But I refuse to answer to anything along the lines of 'Son of a Witch' or 'Yougit' and that's final."

Shaun was trying to muffle his giggles at the Marauders suggestions for his fathers name by burying his face into the side of his father's robes but it wasn't working. Severus glared down at him and snarled, "Just you wait, son, they want to name your phoenix too."

Shaun giggled harder, "Yeah Dad; but they really _like_ me!"

Severus just smacked the back of his head in a playful manner while muttering. "I vote for naming you 'brat'."

Sirius and Remus spent the next half hour yelling out suggestions for Severus name that only got more outrageous as the group dissolved into mild hysteria.

"Long beak."

"Greasy Git."

"Bat boy."

"Doom of the Dungeon."

The suggestions became increasingly in poor taste but Severus finally stood and threatened them with his wand when Sirius suggested "No balls." Because a hawk really didn't have any, did they?

"You will cease and desist this tasteless attempt to corrupt my son. Come Shaun, it's time to head for the Great Hall for supper and perhaps some _intelligent_ conversation."

With an identical billow of dark robes, the two Snapes swept out of Remus' quarters while the two left behind looked sheepishly at each other before dissolving once again in peals of laughter.

* * *

The Day School at Hogwarts had progressed further than any of the Professors could have predicted and were actually well ahead of the actual first years regularly enrolled. Albus and Minerva called the staff together at the beginning of December to discuss what was going to happen next year and even further into the future.

"Severus, I understand the children are successfully brewing potions more difficult than the first years?"

Severus nodded and expounded. "Yes and the potions they are brewing are actually good enough for Poppy to use in the hospital wing, freeing up some of my time to brew the more difficult ones she needs but has had to purchase in the past."

Poppy looked excited, "Yes, and I must admit I was hesitant at first, but it has worked out well and allowed me to stop buying some of the more difficult and costly potions. We might actually have a surplus in the infirmary budget by the end of the year."

Sirius added "The younglings are well beyond my first years and actually up to the second year's curriculum in History of Magic. Plus they _understand _that history in much greater depth than the others who like to just memorize facts and dates for the tests."

Filius was so excited he was practically bouncing in his chair in excitement as it came to be his turn to report. "Young Shaun's natural ability has spurred the others to heights of wandless magic that I haven't seen before in all my years at Hogwarts. I doubt there are a handful of wizards alive that understand magic to the depth that Shaun does. I suppose since no one ever told him what is impossible; he just works at it until he finds some way of making it happen. Not only has the group been learning charms at a remarkable rate, they are actually learning to combine multiple spells into one casting and have even developed some of their own new spells that I have never heard of before. Shaun has also taught them near silent spell casting without losing any of the power behind their spells." The little wizard was positively squeaking in excitement as his eyes glistened and he smiled broadly.

Minerva was more circumspect with her excitement but it was still there if you knew where to look for it. "I have had to deliberately hold them back on some things. They are all quite capable of passing the new end of year tests for the first years right now. I hesitate to begin on next years lessons simply because I may run out of things to teach them by the time they actually reach their own sorting. I have had to really stretch myself to keep them interested and occupied, they all seem to understand the very nature of their own magic to a degree not seen in most fully grown wizards."

Remus nodded in agreement. "And their confidence and ability to learn has spilled over into Muggle subjects as well. I have begun them on sixth grade math and science books which are typically used for ten to eleven year olds in Muggle schools. I have branched out into creative writing and even art and music to fill the days. I don't think these ten will fit into any regular classroom by the time they reach Hogwarts officially, Albus."

Albus looked thoughtful as he looked around the staff room and saw nods of agreement from everyone present. He nodded to himself as if coming to a conclusion.

"I don't want any of you to hold back on lessons for them. If they manage to complete their O.W.L.'s as third years and N.E.W.T.'s as fifth years, so be it. We can eventually branch them out into specific fields of study and then apprentice them as student teachers here at Hogwarts at the age of sixteen. We may have the youngest group of new Masters ever recorded."

"Now, how are the students at the community day schools coming, anyone that needs to be moved here for further challenge?"

Minerva shuffled the pile of parchments she had on her lap and selected one before clearing her throat and speaking. "Ah, a Muggle born student named Hermione Granger has potential, but it might just be book learning and memorization. Her teacher wants to wait until after Christmas to make sure it translates into magical ability. No one else appears to be well above the others in their age group. Bye the way Remus; how are the Weasley twins doing, seeing as how they are two years older than the others. Any problems with the age difference?"

Remus smiled and answered the stern Deputy Headmistress. "They fit in just fine, of course they have a younger brother and sister so they are used to having younger students around. They really haven't been interested in disputing Shaun's leadership of the group and actually they round out the groups dynamics fairly well. I am pleased to see that they have settled down somewhat from last years reports. They are having to stretch themselves into more acceptable outlets for their enthusiasm to catch up to the others. Severus, how are they doing in their private lessons with Shaun?"

Severus put down the earl grey tea had had been sipping and thought for a moment on how to answer the question. "They are soaking up information as fast as they can. With the right encouragement they could be the most prolific creators of new potions in several centuries, but I have to keep on my toes at all times. They have been known to throw random ingredients into a bubbling cauldron just to see what the reaction would be. Luckily Shaun has begun teaching them all he knows about how certain ingredients react together and they seem much more willing to listen to him than to an adult. I am actually beginning to enjoy watching Shaun teach them. I assume all three of them will become certified Potions Masters at a disgustingly early age."

He rubbed his chin in thought for a moment before deciding to bring up another subject. "What is your reaction to the series of pranks being pulled around the castle? Are they still harmless or should we put a stop to them?"

A spark of conversation spilled around the room as everyone began laughing and discussing their favorite prank so far. After a few minutes of letting every one talk at once, Albus raised his hand. "I have no problems with them at their current level. They have actually helped release some of the inevitable tensions normally present between different houses and differing groups of people. Nobody seems to have been singled out; they don't appear to have caused any lasting damage nor made anyone terribly angry. In fact, the students seem to eagerly anticipate the next one. Does any one have a differing opinion?"

When no one seemed to have any strong objections, Albus turned to Severus and queried, "Why, do you know who is doing them?"

"I have no proof other than strong suspicions, but I suspect my son is behind them and if I am not mistaken he has his band of fellow students helping him. He might also have some of the House elves in on it, but I'm not sure. That's why it has been so hard to pin on any one student because he just thinks them up and provides the means for the others to set them off."

There were several quiet looks of pride for the boy's creativity and imagination, but Sirius and Remus were openly and vocally proud of the boy for following in their footsteps.

Remus turned to Severus and offered sheepishly, "I am truly sorry, Severus for all that James, Sirius, Peter, and I put you through all of those years. I don't think we actually realized how much we hurt you by making you the bear the brunt of our pranks. And I am afraid that we only got worse as the years progressed."

Sirius hung his head in embarrassment. "I am truly sorry for goading you and leading you toward Remus on the full moon back in fifth year. I had gotten so used to being around Moony as Padfoot that I actually forgot _how dangerous_ it would be to you. I swear on my oath as a wizard that I did it alone, Remus and James never knew what I had planned and as soon as James found out, he stopped us. He wouldn't speak to me for almost a month after that. Remus, too."

Severus was shocked and surprised that the two would apologize in so public a manner. He had put the past behind him in order to work with the two and for his son's sake, but now …now he felt some of the anger and resentment he had held to the men for decades finally begin to fade. With a genuine smile and nod of acceptance he offered them each a hand in true friendship.

* * *

AN: Just one or two more chapters at this age and then the sequel will begin with the group beginning at Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, sortings, surprises and the first encounter with Voldemort! Thank you to all those who have read and a special thank you for your kind reviews.

AN: Do you want Hermione to join the group or anyone else? I am interested in having a couple of Muggle borns to round out the group, but am open to suggestions on which ones to add.


	12. Chapter 12: Rituals and Rites

Shaun Snape, Age 8

By Teacherbev

Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling, I am not a multinational bookselling company, nor am I a multi-million dollar movie company, so I don't own anything that you recognize. I am a retired former teacher who likes to twist plots and play with characters, so enjoy.

AN: I have had a few requests for the complete list of the students currently enrolled in the day school. They are Sean Snape, Neville Longbottom, Terry Boot, Luna Lovegood, Blaise Zabini, Susan Bones, Hanna Abbot, Padma and Pavarti Patil, and Ernie McMillan, and the last addition, Fred and George Weasley. The voting for adding Hermoine is 18 for, 6 against, and 12 expressing a wish to either have her change dramatically or leave it up to me. I also appreciate the many names suggested for the two animagus forms, they were brilliant, well some of them!

Chapter 12: Rituals and Rites

Albus had been meeting with the portraits of the Four Founders over many long hours during the fall term and had finalized plans for the new rituals and rites that would bring the wards guarding Hogwarts and its grounds better than any time in its past, even during the time of the Founders. The portraits had been able to help a search party of Albus, Minerva, Severus, Remus and Sirius in finding the long forgotten private quarters of Rowena and Helga but they had been unable to find the old entrance of the Chamber of Secrets that had been Salazar's private domain since the addition of modern plumbing almost a century ago had destroyed the secret passage he had designed to keep his most dangerous potions and experiments safe for the rest of the castle. He had been very upset to find that even the existence of the Chamber had long ago faded to the category of myth. Of course Albus' current quarters had been Godric's chambers as well as every Headmaster or Headmistress that followed over the long century of the school's existence.

Several new wards had been created with the help of the portraits and even Merlin after Severus' new ability to join his son in his mind had manifested. The old wards were adequate against random attacks of wizards, muggles or random magical creatures, but they had not faced an evil that had managed to ally itself with so many dark creatures at once. With the knowledge that was available from the greatest minds in history as well as the ones currently available, a complicated ritual designed to form an impenetrable ward around the school and its grounds had been designed, but it couldn't be implemented until all of the students had left for the Christmas holidays that would begin next week. Arrangements had been made for alternative accommodations for the nine students who would be unable to go home and had planned on staying at school over break.

* * *

Shaun was almost jumping up and down in his excitement. He loved the castle; it had been his home for as long as he could remember. He still had infrequent and often horrifying nightmares about his home life before finding his new father, but as his Occlumency and the organization of his mind and memories became more automatic, the dreams disturbed him more and more infrequently. He of course knew of the upcoming rituals and was actually looking forward to them because he had been invited to spend the three days he would need to be out of the castle at the Weasley's home. He had become very close friends with Fred and George, particularly since they shared such a love of potion making and pulling pranks.

He knew Bill, Charlie and Percy too, though not as well, and except for Percy, he liked them all. Percy was too involved with following the rules for the three pranksters to actually like him very well, but Shaun was sure that the two children he hadn't met yet would be fine. He knew that Ron was eight like him and their only sister; Ginny was seven but already in the community day school program so he was looking forward to a lot of fun.

He packed up clothes and books for a three day stay into a small backpack and ran out to say good-bye to his Uncles Remus and Sirius before running down the stairs to the dungeons to find his father who would be taking him to the Burrow where the Weasley family lived.

He stopped just inside the door, watching as his father calmly finished brewing the complicated Skele-grow that Madame Pomfrey used to re-grow bones too damaged to be repaired with a simple spell and smiled at the man he loved so much.

He ran in as his father cast the stasis spell that signified he was finished and gave him a smile and a small hug, he was eight and a half after all, almost too old to give hugs. Severus would have none of that and pulled his son into a hug while throwing him up into the air so that he could kiss the soft cheek of the boy.

"Are you ready to go to the Weasleys?"

"I'm all packed, clothes, books, toothbrush, even a hairbrush. And Aunt Poppy made sure I had a new inhaler in case I need it. She also taught Mrs. Weasley the breathing spell she uses on me. I'll be fine, Dad." He rolled his eyes at the man's over protectiveness. His memory flashed back uncontrollably to the thought of how his father had saved him just last summer and squashed the unwelcome thoughts back into their proper space and locked them down.

Severus had noted the small flash of worry and pain that flickered across the usually smiling face and came to the wrong conclusion. "You will be just fine, it's only three days and you know most of the Weasleys. If you get too homesick you can of course fire call and speak with me at any time when I am not busy with the new rituals."

Shaun looked down at the floor and shrugged his shoulders before looking up at his father and meeting the man's dark eyes. A glimpse of the pain that had haunted the small boy was clearly visible for several long seconds. Severus felt his heart skip as he registered the deep pain and agony that his son had already witnessed in his short life. He almost decided to tell Albus that Shaun would not be leaving no matter what when Shaun's normally sparkling green eyes blazed once again. Shaun looked up at his father and whispered softly but clearly. "I just wanted you to know how much I love you, and how it helped so much last summer at the…Malfoys…when I knew that you would never give up and that you would bring me home and make everything…all right again."

Severus felt his breath hitch as he was filled with an overwhelming sense of love coming from his son and kneeling down quickly, he scooped his boy up and held him close to his chest, his heart beating fast and furiously as the memories of the kidnapping and the hopelessness of feeling completely helpless to save his son's life surfaced in his own mind.

Shaun squeezed his arms around his father's neck before pushing on his chest and complaining, "Dad, I'm eight and a half, I'll be all right. It's only three days and I really like the Weasleys, well not Percy so much, but the twins are awesome!"

Severus forced his face back into a more neutral expression and let his son go. "I expect you to mind Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and not let the twins lead you into troublemaking." Under his breath he muttered, 'Or lead them, either.'

* * *

Shaun's feet had barely touched the ground after his father apperated them to the Burrow before the twins rushed up and then terrible trio, as Severus had dubbed the three young troublemakers took off up the stairs and into the twins' room, where a small cot had been placed for Shaun to sleep on. Mrs. Weasley had originally wanted to have Shaun sleep in Ron's room; after all he was the same age and had a single, although somewhat smaller room. But both the twins and Severus had finally convinced the matronly and somewhat overprotective mother that Shaun would much prefer to sleep with the twins as he was already very good friends with them and Ron was almost completely unknown to the somewhat still shy boy.

Severus squashed a smile as the three took off, each finishing the other's sentences. He looked at Molly Weasley in sympathy. "If he gets to be too much with your crowd, don't hesitate to call me. After working with the three together each Saturday you have my deepest sympathy and respect for volunteering to add my incorrigible troublemaker to the two you already have."

Molly smiled at the dark haired man as she motioned for him to join her in a cup of tea at the kitchen table. Severus gladly sat down; the morning had already been quite long between Shaun's excitement and the complicated potions he had been brewing. All of the other children had followed the trio up the stairs already, though at a somewhat slower speed. Charlie knocked on the twins door before opening it and leading his brothers and sister in to where the three had their heads together already planning some mischief. Percy just rolled his eyes from the doorway, listening for several moments before shrugging in disapproval and disappearing into his own bedroom to study.

"So, guys, what have you planned and can we help?" Bill sat down beside his brothers and looked interested in their whispered discussion.

Charlie sat on the other bed and started laughing before the five who attended Hogwarts began telling Ron and Ginny about all of the pranks the three had been pulling all year. Soon everyone was unable to speak without gasping through their uncontrollable laughter and tears. Ginny had originally been a little shy, but the new boy seemed to be just as shy as she so she soon joined in wholeheartedly with the shared mirth. Ron was still somewhat jealous about his brothers being schooled at Hogwarts but after hearing about some of the very difficult things that they had been studying, he quickly decided he liked his day school and the friends he had already made there, thinking to himself, 'Studying is okay I guess but I'm glad I don't have to learn everything they do.'

Molly took the last pan of hot and delicious chocolate biscuits from the oven as she smiled at the merriment that was audible from up the stairs as Severus just dropped his head into his hands and muttered. "Molly, you have my deepest sympathy and I can only hope the Burrow is still standing when I return on Christmas Eve to fetch my brat. How you manage _seven_ is beyond me. You and Arthur should be nominated for sainthood at least. I have enough trouble managing _one _even with all of the other staff helping. How do you keep your sanity?"

Molly leaned her head back and added her own bright and musical laughter to the sounds of the children's. "Why Severus, whoever claimed that I was sane?" She continued to chuckle at the poor man's gobsmacked appearance as she finished packaging up a plate full of the hot cookies to take back to Hogwarts.

* * *

The next morning every house elf had been removed to a temporary home at Sirius' old family home. They had been given free reign to do anything they wanted at the decrepit and dark old mansion. The almost one hundred house elves grinned and talked amongst themselves as they popped out of sight, looking for the entire world as if they had just been granted their every Christmas wish.

"Why am I afraid of what that old wreck will look like by next week?" Sirius said though he didn't really look all that upset. He had only returned once or twice since he had been cleared of all charges four years ago. The dark house had so many hurtful and hate-filled memories that he almost hoped they just razed it down to the ground and started over.

Remus just clasped his oldest friend on the shoulder and whispered. "You know that it can't be any worse than what it already was and it would be nice to have somewhere to go other than the castle sometimes, now wouldn't it Padfoot?"

Sirius just nodded and turned his attention back to the Headmaster as he was issuing instructions to each individual staff member. They had leaned their parts and memorized their incantations for the ritual, but there were always some last minute instructions to anything as complex and complicated as what they were now attempting.

"Filius, have you charmed protections over all of the portraits that have no other frames they can transfer themselves to? Minerva, the ghosts have all been reminded to stay out at the Shrieking Shack during daylight hours today and tomorrow? Poppy and Severus, all potions and ingredients that might be affected have been removed for safe storage?" Albus was in his element, his eyes twinkling so brightly that Severus was muttering about needing Muggle sunglasses to be around the excited man.

As each singled out staff member assured the anxious Headmaster that all the necessary precautions had been completed, he waved his arms majestically and intoned. "Let all those gathered here succeed in this mission and charge to keep our children, our hope and our future safe and secure."

With nods of agreement and anticipation the others spread out into the formation designed for the first ritual, the strengthening and reinforcement of the already formidable Hogwarts wards. Albus stood in the center as the Headmaster and anchor of the wards, his feet touching all four house symbols in the exact center of the Hogwarts shield emblazoned in the tiles of the emptied and echoing Great Hall, the center of Hogwarts castle. Minerva stood on the point of the shield, her position in the center of the Golden Griffin that symbolized the Gryffindor House. Severus stood on the south, the glittering green of the Great Serpent of Slytherin, his proud house beneath his feet. Pomona Sprout was proudly standing to the east upon the deep brown and gold of her houses badger symbol, her shoulders squared, the large woman's face set in determination and resolution. Tiny Filius Flitwick was having trouble standing still on Ravenclaw's majestic eagle, but the anticipation and the honor involved in participating in these historic rituals was almost overwhelming to the tiny wizard.

At the outer circle of tiles, Professor Vector stood at the midpoint between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor, Sirius on the midpoint between Minerva and Pomona at the exact northeast point. Poppy Pomfrey stood, a little uncomfortable out of her usual uniform and dressed in the simple yet elegant white robes that everyone was dressed in. She stood between Pomona and Severus and Professor Sinistra taking the last space, the southwest point between Severus and Filius. All the ancillary staff members ranged in a protective circle around the two core groups, a unique and unusual group from Madame Hooch, Professor Kettleburn and the other teachers to Hagrid and Filch as well as Ogden the Head House Elf of Hogwarts.

Albus raised his wand over his head and began incanting _"Oh spirits of Hogwarts, grant us the power and the wisdom to mold all those who come seeking knowledge; to ease the suffering of those needing comfort; to shelter those needing protection and to guide and nurture the children who are our future. So mote it be! _

A beam of bright white flared up and overhead, disappearing into the oddly blank grey stone ceiling as the enchanted ceiling had been cancelled for the rituals. The light hit the ceiling and spread out like a liquid waterfall of light until the entire ceiling was covered before the light spread quickly and blindingly down the walls and disappeared down through the floor and through the castle, out of sight. The entire castle seemed to shudder, the very stones shivering in anticipation of the strengthening that was to come.

Minerva raised her wand and began her incantation. _"Oh spirits of Hogwarts hear the plea of Gryffindor to strengthen these wards, to give courage and strength to those of stout heart and bravery to defeat and destroy all those who wish harm upon this castle and all those who reside within it. So mote it be!" _Her wand glowed from bright scarlet shading through the spectrum to almost pale pink before following the path of Albus' white light.

Pomona took a deep breath and intoned her voice deeper than her normal tone with the gravity and responsibility she felt deep in her soul. _"Oh spirits of Hogwarts hear the plea of Hufflepuff to strengthen these wards, to give steadfastness and endurance to those of loyal heart and fortitude to resist and repel all those who wish harm upon this castle and all those who reside within it. So mote it be!" _She let out her breath in a sigh at the completion of her portion of the ward ritual. Her wand shot forth with a glorious rainbow of browns from rain soaked earth to pure gold and spread rapidly to mingle with the white and reds already covering the ceiling and walls.

Severus' face held none of his usual sarcasm and rancor as his deep silky baritone called upon the magics of the castle to answer. _"Oh spirits of Hogwarts hear the plea of Slytherin to strengthen these wards to give cunning and ambition to those of strategy and intrigue to uncover and counter all plots from those who wish harm to this castle and all those who reside within it. So mote it be!"_ His wand glowed from pale greens the color of new grass in the early spring shading to a deep emerald that blended and countered the reds and browns already present.

Filius tried his best, but his voice still squeaked in his excitement. _"Oh spirits of Hogwarts hear the plea of Ravenclaw to strengthen these wards, to give knowledge and wisdom to those with a thirst to learn and the focus to counteract every threat to this castle and all those who reside within it. So mote it be!"_ His wand spewed blues from the palest baby blue to the deepest blue of midnight, completing the glorious rainbow that bathed the entire Great Hall with a moving, almost fluorescent light show.

The people of Hogsmeade stopped and pointed at the sight of the entire structure of Hogwarts that was glowing in the sunlight, a living, swirling glow of colors almost painful to the eyes. As they watched in silent awe, the sphere encompassing the castle grew until it covered the entire grounds, the great lake, the forbidden forest and beyond before softening and disappearing, leaving spots on the eyelids of all those who had witnessed the unbelievable sight.

As one, everyone within the Great Hall raised their wand or their right hand, a multitude of different colored lights joining in the joyous rainbow already covering the Great Hall and spoke, _"So mote it be."_ The lights present seemed to sink into the very stones of the castle, the ordinary winter daylight seemed unnaturally dim after the magnitude of the display they had witness in awe and wonder.

As the five on the shield lowered their wands in exhaustion, the others rushed forward to grab at the five who had performed the actual rite. Poppy handed out pepper up potions to be administered to the five as they were laid down upon the stones of the Great Hall, their robes iridescent in the rainbow of colors that had just faded into the walls, ceiling and floor. As one, the five opened their eyes, varying degrees of wonder upon shocked faces, the power and love of Hogwarts for her protectors rushed up through the floor and replaced and replenished the energy they had expelled upon her behalf.

The others pulled back in wonder as Albus, Minerva, Pomona, Severus and Filius appeared to glow with power, their eyes burning in intensity and ecstasy at the pure power being given willingly and lovingly to them.

As they all lay upon the floor, unwilling to sit or stand and break the wondrous connection they all felt to the castle, Fawkes and Niveus flashed into view above them and began a glorious song of peace and tranquility.

* * *

AN: Hope you enjoyed this chapter; let me know if you enjoyed the ritual. The next chapter will go back to mischief and high jinks at the Burrow, sorry I forgot to get to Shaun and Severus' animagus, but this just seems to be the right spot to stop this chapter. I wouldn't want to spoil the image of the ritual with more mundane occurrences. Thank you for all who have read this series and especially big thanks for all of those who have reviewed. 


	13. Chapter 13: Wheezes

Shaun Snape, Age 8

By Teacherbev

Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling, I am not a multinational bookselling company, nor am I a multi-million dollar movie company, so I don't own anything that you recognize. I am a retired former teacher who likes to twist plots and play with characters, so enjoy.

Chapter 13: Wheezes

Molly yelled up the stairs for the entire Weasley brood, plus one to come to supper before it got cold but the expected thunder of multiple running feet pounding down the staircase never came. Curious as to what could cause her usually ravenous horde to not come when first called; she climbed up the stairs, ears and senses on full alert.

She heard absolutely nothing, no talking; no movement, nothing which was a very unusual happening at the normally teeming Burrow. She saw a thin beam of light escaping under the closed door to the twins' room and moved over, carefully opening the door to peek inside.

She gasped, speechless in awe as she watched her two pranksters, the two who usually tried her patience at every turn, demonstrating and apparently teaching their other siblings the most awe inspiring, magnificent display of wandless magic she had ever seen. Shaun, Fred and George were playing catch with a series of colored balls of pure energy. She wasn't sure, but she thought Shaun was the one changing the circular spheres into the most fantastic magical beasts in midair before they would be caught, a simple ball once more. There must be twenty different animals shimmering and glowing in the air at one time. She joined Bill, Charlie, Ron, Ginny and even Percy in silent awe at the display.

As the group heard Arthur Weasley climbing the stairs, yelling for anyone home, the three dropped their hands, the magical display stopping instantly as their mesmerized audience came back to full consciousness and began jabbering questions at the three so rapidly there was no chance for any of them to respond. Arthur pushed open the door, curious as to what was going on.

"Well, hello there. It's nice to see you again Shaun. Can anyone tell me why dinner is on the table getting cold and everyone is still up here?" he asked his jovial face showing curiosity and amusement.

Everyone turned and looked at Shaun, who dropped his eyes to the floor, still uncomfortable at being singled out. "Well, I taught the twins to play catch with me a couple of months ago and we were just showing the others how to do it and…"

Molly smiled as George pulled the younger boy into a one armed hug and continued for him. "It's really wicked Dad,"

"So we were going to teach the others how to do it"

"But I guess we didn't hear Mom call"

"So she came up here and found us."

Fred continued taking the attention off his shy friend, "Well, I'm hungry…"

"All that concentration…"

"And energy has made us…"

"Starved!" The two finished in unison, breaking the tension as everyone broke out into laughter.

Arthur shared a significant look with his wife over the younger children's heads that promised more questions later before the entire group thundered down the stairs to eat.

* * *

After the warding ritual that morning, Ogden popped over to the old mansion at 12 Grimmald Place to supervise the renovation and remodeling of the dark and depressing house. As he appeared in the long entry hall, he spied a large group of elves arguing and yelling at a dingy, dank portrait that was yelling back at them.

"**Filthy, vile creatures, be gone from my house! Abominations against nature, traitors to wizard kind, cease this destruction of the noble house of Black!"** The old woman's crazy screams could be heard over the excited jabbering of the elves as they decided exactly what to do with her and how to remove the everlasting sticking charm she was attached to the wall with.

Ogden strode over; all the dignity and power of his magics clearly on display, making him seem much taller and grander than his actual stature. The ceremony he had participated in just that morning had awakened and attenuated his core magics as never before. He almost glowed with the power he now had at his command. He didn't raise his voice, it wasn't needed. His very presence commanded the silence of those present.

The group of now silent house elves parted like the red sea to let him come face to face with the vile woman, who also fell silent at the unusual sight before her, unsure of how to respond to a very powerful, very angry House elf.

Ogden raised both hands above his bald head, a beam of light appeared with a sudden flash between his palms as they faced each other. With a muffled oath in a language understood only by the elves, he brought his hands close together and then turned them, palms outward and sent the energy in a large powerful burst straight into the heart of the painted woman. She shrieked like a banshee as her paint curled and peeled, shriveling into wisps of grey ash that fell to the floor before the ornate gilded frame fell from the wall with a resounding crash before splitting into thousands of splinters, the debris unrecognizable.

Ogden rubbed his hands together in satisfaction, turned to look at his stunned followers and merely asked, "Anything else you need removed?" Most of the still silent elves left to begin other work, but three of the tallest elves led their leader up the stairs and toward a row of grisly house elf heads that were stuck in a gruesome display of evil and tackiness along the upper hallway. Ogden smiled in anticipation of more items he could use his newfound power on and pushed up his sleeves as his fellows stood back and watched.

* * *

It had been a quiet afternoon as each of the participants from the morning ritual reflected and recharged their energy from the tremendous amount of magic that had been expelled. Severus found himself wondering what Shaun was doing and found that he was missing his son more than he thought possible. He thought back on all the times he and Shaun had been apart overnight and then smirked, of course he was worried. The first time they had been parted, he had been stunned by Aurors and kidnapped to St. Mungo's while poor Shaun had been left to freeze in the snow. And the last time they had been separated had been when Narcissa Malfoy and her hired goons had kidnapped and nearly killed Shaun just last summer. He wondered how Shaun was doing at the Weasleys without him and hoped his son missed him just as much as he was missed.

* * *

Albus had taken advantage of the peaceful afternoon to revisit the portraits of the Four Founders. Because of their unique status as the Founders, their portraits were tied into the very magics of the castle herself and had not needed to be removed or shielded. In fact if the four portraits were somehow removed or destroyed, the wards would weaken and eventually fail altogether, a fact known only to the four and the current headmaster.

Albus had been surprised when he first enter the Chamber, but then thought ruefully, he should have realized that as connected as they were to the magics of the castle, he shouldn't have been surprised to find their portraits gleaming, the colors brighter than he had ever seen them. They actually looked as if they had been newly painted and were not over a century old.

"Albus, it's so good to see you. The ritual went splendidly this morning. I haven't felt this energetic in years and I can't wait for the rites tomorrow." Godric was beaming from the deep red leather chair he was sitting in, the flames in the fireplace behind him so clear and distinct, Albus could almost swear he could feel the heat they generated.

The old Headmaster sat down and faced the four as they gathered into Rowena's painting, the multitude of books on her painted shelves now so clear and crisp he could read actual titles from the ancient tomes.

"Yes it did go rather spectacularly didn't it? I feel like a hundred again." He smiled and said with a twinkle of his crystal clear blue eyes.

Rowena laughed a clear bell like tone as she teased. "Ah to be so young again!"

The five shared a laugh as they chatted about inconsequential things before reviewing the new ward they would be setting the next morning, one unique to the threat of a returning Voldemort and his Death Eaters.

* * *

Draco Malfoy sat on his bed surveying the destruction on the floor before him with satisfaction. How dare they send him to his room and make him stay there. It was his _right_ and their _duty_ to cater to his whims; after all he had just told them what he expected to receive for Christmas this year, just like he always did with… his thoughts broke down and his eyes threatened tears… Mother…he would not cry, he would not cry…he was a Malfoy and Malfoy's didn't show emotion…well except for disgust at filthy mud bloods like that creature that had defiled his aunt. How dare she betray her blood and marry an animal. After all Muggles weren't even human and then she went so far as to birth an abomination with that filthy beast? He shuddered in revulsion. It was so unnatural, like mating with a…werewolf or a …pig.

He picked up another book and ripped out each page as he muttered to himself; throwing the crumpled and torn pages to the ground to join the debris of the toys and clothes those filthy creatures had tried to buy his affections with. His face twisted into a snarl of rage as he glared at the remains of the tawdry and cheap clothing they had insisted he wear and the stupid Muggle toys that he had been given, they were all made of …plastix…and broke so easily. Just like Muggles broke so easily. He remembered hearing his father talking with his friends as they drank brandy in the drawing room before that disgusting muggle loving headmaster had him arrested and then killed. And his mother had told him glorious tales about how **_he_** would lead the pure bloods of the wizarding world back to the prominence that they deserved, that was theirs by right of their birth and the purity of their blood.

Another book was in his hands being methodically destroyed as he vowed revenge for all that had been done to him and his family. They would pay; he would make sure that they _all_ paid.

* * *

Dinner at the Burrow was almost over when Molly stood up to fetch the tea kettle and refill her husbands and her own cup. She failed to notice the gleeful whispers of the twins before adding her usual single cube of sugar and stirring her cup before passing the sugar bowl to Arthur who added his own normal two cubes to his hot brew. They watched their brood finishing eating, feeling pride at their fine family, blowing absentmindedly across the hot tea before each took a hesitant sip, unsure if it was cool enough to drink yet. The children all squealed with delight as Molly and Arthur were turned into huge bright yellow feathered chickens. Molly was a plump chested hen and Arthur a magnificent rooster with a proud red comb standing atop his feathered head.

They turned to look at each other before clucking loudly and rising awkwardly to their clawed feet, wings flapping ineffectively as they squawked loudly and began chasing the hysterically laughing children from the room. Percy and Ginny fled up the stairs to barricade themselves in Ginny's room, the only one of the children's rooms that had a lock on the inside. Bill and Charlie just hid under the kitchen table, unable to move as they were doubled over with laughter, tears streaming down their red cheeks.

Fred, George and Shaun took off for the front door, grabbing their winter cloaks as they rushed past where they were hanging, drying on the pegs by the roaring fireplace. Without taking the time to even shut the door, the three ran, slipping and sliding down the icy path, the new fallen snow scattering with their passage. Fred reached the door of the shed first, nearly ripping it off its hinges in his haste to escape his parents' wrath. George was right behind him and they waited just long enough for Shaun to slide into the small wooden structure before slamming the door closed and throwing the bolt shut. Fred and Shaun collapsed on the floor, their heaving gulps to catch their breath intermixed with their laughter as George leaned against the door, bent over, gasping for breath, his face as red as his hair.

"That… was… wicked!" Shaun finally gasped out, reaching in his cloak pocket for his inhaler as his lips turned a light blue and his chest burned with his need to catch his breath. He knew he wasn't supposed to be outside in such cold air as it always made his chest tight. Aunt Poppy said it was from the time he had almost froze outside and that she couldn't heal it until he weighed another two kilos.

Fred managed to finally catch his breath and rolled over onto his back to look at his two companions. He had been unable to do more than flop; face first on the floor when they had first escaped into the safety of the shed but now he could move again. It was growing very dark in the shed as the last of the weak winter sun went down while they hid.

George held his breath, listening to the loud whistling wheezes coming from the floor in front of him. Everyone knew that Shaun had asthma and Professor Snape had insisted that both of the twins knew what to do it Shaun had a problem breathing because the smoke and fumes from brewing frequently gave him difficulties. "Shaun, are you all right?" Professor Snape said if Shaun could answer that question they could still manage to help him, but if he was ever unable to speak, they were to get adult help immediately.

Shaun grabbed his chest with both hands, the cold and wet air making it impossible for him to catch his breath. He coughed in shallow ineffective hacks, desperately searching for his inhaler as he fought the dark threatening his vision. He couldn't answer George with more than a "ah…nah…nah…Dad…get…Dad…" His pained breaths whistled as he panted rapidly, trying to draw enough oxygen into his starving lungs.

Fred felt around of the floor until his hand found Shaun's leg as the smaller boy sat, leaned back on his arms to make his chest expand as much as possible. He yelled to his brother. "I've got him George, go call the Professor." George slid open the bolt, half running, half sliding on the slippery snow and ice, his cloak flowing behind him as he ran for the house. He flung open the door, ignoring his mother and father as they sat on the couch molting huge, yellow feathers and grabbed the floo powder.

He flung a handful into the fire and yelled, "Hogwarts… Snape's quarters… phoenix powder!" He waited only long enough to feel the floo network open around his head and shoulders before yelling for Professor Snape. "Professor Snape, are you there? It's Shaun, he can't breath and he can't find his inhaler. Professor Snape…Professor Snape!" George sank back on his heels in relief as he saw his friend's father run from the bathroom, a dark green bathrobe tied tightly around black pajamas. His fleece lined sheepskin slippers flapped against his feet as he rushed to the fireplace, a light blue inhaler grasped tightly in his fist.

"Stand back, I'm coming through." Severus said as he flung floo powder down, waiting impatiently for the two seconds it took for the fire to change to green. He stepped through just as Fred carried a blue and gasping Shaun through the front door and stumbled onto the floor, the weight of the smaller boy finally draining all of his energy.

Severus stood up, looking around the room, his eyes stopping and widening at the two large molting half chickens that were trying to rise from the couch before continuing his visual sweep of the room for his son.

He rushed over to the two collapsed on the floor in front of the open door, shoving the inhaler into his son's hands before drawing his wand and incanting the breathing spells he knew well enough to cast in his sleep from constant practice over his son's short life. George managed to squeeze past the huddled group on the floor and shut the open door tightly, cutting off the freezing air and the flakes of snow that had been entering in wet sticking clumps.

Ginny and Percy had snuck down the stairs and were sitting on the bottom step, wide eyed and worried about the black haired boy who looked so blue and cold. Bill and Charlie had scooted out from under the table and stood hesitantly in the doorway from the kitchen, unsure as to whether or not they could help in any way.

Molly had managed to get a hand free by plucking the remaining feathers with her teeth. She pulled her wand from her apron pocket and removed the last of the prank, dispelling the chicken feet and the feathers from both herself and her husband before kneeling beside Severus and Shaun. She grasped the boy's shoulders, holding him up and sliding behind him so he could breathe easier leaned against her chest, shooing the twins over to their father and out of the way. Severus finally rocked back on his heels and looked Shaun over carefully, listening to his breathing as he watched the color finally returning to his cheeks and lips.

He picked up his son's small still shaking hand and evaluated his fingernails, frowning at the lingering blue tinge under the nail beds. He lifted his son's other hand that was still clasped around the inhaler and pushed the opening up to his mouth as he instructed him. "Take several puffs, Shaun. I've spelled you all I dare and you're still slightly blue."

Shaun nodded; his head leaned against Molly Weasley's ample breast and clamped the inhaler between his lips, breathing in as he pushed the top down. It took several bursts of medicine, but his chest muscles finally relaxed enough for him to take a deep, cleansing breath and sigh. "Better, Dad thanks."

Severus scooped his son up from Molly's lap and moved over to a couch, sitting down but leaving his son on his lap, his long fingers rubbing the boy's tense back muscles, encouraging the last tightness in his chest to leave. "Do I want to know what precipitated this strong of an attack? And why Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were _chickens_? Do you need to come home?"

Fred and George looked at each other, guilt plainly expressed upon their faces. "Shaun didn't do it, Professor. George and I made a potion and soaked Mum's and Dad's sugar cubes in it. When they turned into giant chickens we ran outside to hide in Dad's shed."

George looked steadfastly at his feet, afraid to meet the adults' eyes. "We forgot what you told us about Shaun's asthma and not going out in the cold without using his inhaler first."

Shaun managed to pat the pockets of his cloak; he squirmed in his father's lap before admitting. "And I must have… dropped it… somewhere when we were… running…I can't find it."

Molly frowned at her two miscreants. "Room, now…punishment tbal." Fred and George gave identical gasps and groaned as they headed up the stairs, Ginny and Percy moving to each side to allow them to squeeze through without them leaving their vantage point.

Shaun looked up at Mrs. Weasley and asked, "_Tbal_?"

Bill and Charlie laughed as they finally left the kitchen doorway and came in to sit down. They looked at each other and said in unison. "Punishment to be arranged later. It means you're really in deep trouble and Mum has to think up something really creative to do to you." They both looked relieved that they were not the ones being subjected to her creativity, at least not this time.

Severus smirked at the backs of the two disappearing boys thinking, 'that really was a very creative and imaginative use to three different potions. I wonder how they managed to combine them without adverse side effects. I wonder how long I should wait before asking them about their brewing methods.'

After Severus insisted that Shaun take a few more puffs of medication, all of the children were shooed up the stairs to get ready for bed. Molly sighed as she brought a tray full of tea things into the living room and sat it down on a low table. She laughed when the two men hesitated over putting sugar in their tea. "I got a new sugar bowl out and filled it myself from the pantry just now."

With sheepish grins, the three sat down and enjoyed a quiet discussion about the terrors and joys of child rearing; amidst much discussion about why anyone would think having a child was a good idea. And though it was very hard, they managed to contain their own laughter over the ridiculousness of the huge chickens until they were certain all of the children were asleep.

* * *

The next morning saw a clear cold day, almost a foot of new powdery snow covering the grounds of Hogwarts. Albus pulled his cloak tighter as he watched the peaceful landscape through the windows on his way to breakfast in the Great Hall. As he sat down in his usual spot at the single large circular holiday table he noticed that Severus did not look as well rested as the rest of the staff and turned to the younger wizard in concern. "Is something wrong, Severus? You look tired this morning. I hope young Shaun is all right at the Weasleys."

Severus rolled his eyes and began to explain. "I got a fire call from George just as I was finishing getting ready for bed. He was yelling that Shaun was having a bad attack and he couldn't find his inhaler, so I grabbed a spare one and stepped through to the Burrow. As I was looking around to find Shaun, I spotted two huge molting chickens trying to rise from the couch and Shaun and Fred collapsed by the door. Shaun was really turning blue, one of the worst attacks he's had so far, so I spelled him and then made him take several puffs before I could even ask about the chickens."

"Turns out the two Weasley menaces decided to dose their parents' tea and transform them into oversized chickens. As Shaun ran outside with them to hide, the cold air, the laughing and the exertion of running caught up with him and he couldn't catch his breath. By then he had dropped his inhaler somewhere and couldn't find it in the dark. But he's fine now, and I stayed and commiserated about parenthood with Arthur and Molly last night." He looked down at his breakfast before looking up, a somewhat feral grin on his face as he remarked. "I can't wait to here about what Molly does to them for punishment. When I left last night, they hadn't decided on one yet, but Molly can sure be creative."

By the end of the tale, Remus and Sirius were leaning against each other, holding their sides as they tried to stop laughing, Minerva had allowed her usually stern face to relax into a very unusual grin and the rest of the table was chuckling and thanking Merlin that they didn't have the responsibility to raise those two boys and that it would be another year before they started full time.

Minerva pursed her lips as she put down her teacup. "Is it too much to hope for that the boys are enrolled in Durmstrang?" Another round of laughter echoed through the Great Hall as everyone finished up eating in preparation for the second warding ritual in two days to begin.

* * *

AN: I am sitting here trying to type as I hold my home nebulizer up so that I can breathe and yes I do have severe asthma. For those of you who haven't read my author's profile, I also have two dislocated vertebrae, a permanently fractured kneecap and unstable left wrist. Now you know why I can update so frequently, I can do very little else except read and surf the internet. But you are the ones who benefit from that; now don't you. Thank you again for reading my muse and your kind reviews. 


	14. Chapter 14: The Dark Mark

Shaun Snape, Age 8

By Teacherbev

Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling, I am not a multinational bookselling company, nor am I a multi-million dollar movie company, so I don't own anything that you recognize. I am a retired former teacher who likes to twist plots and play with characters, so enjoy.

AN: Sorry, fan-fiction-net will not let me do my normal line for a page break so you get zeros between scenes.

Chapter 14: The Dark Mark

The castle was once again cleared of all living and non-living beings that were not necessary for the upcoming warding ritual and the diverse staff and faculty had once again resumed their places around and upon the giant Hogwarts Crest in the middle of the Great Hall. The very air of the old castle seemed to quiver with magic and anticipation. The strengthening of the wards had renewed and recharged the ambient magic of the thousand year old building until the very walls shimmered with power and even the ancient floor tiles and the stone walls of her corridors gleamed as if they were new once more.

Albus looked around at the eagerly anticipating group and smiled. "This ritual has a duel purpose, no one bearing the Dark Mark who has not been specifically spelled into the wards will be able to enter the castle and no creature with malice, hatred or a wish to harm any inhabitant will be able to cross the grounds to gain entry into the school."

Because Severus had been publicly 'out-ed' during several death eater trials after the fall of Voldemort when Harry Potter had survived the killing curse, everyone there knew that he had turned and become a spy for Dumbledore and the light side. Since the protean charm that the Dark Mark was based upon had to be accepted willingly and completely, no one could be marked who was not fully committed to Voldemort. That made Severus' work so invaluable, the light side had to wait for a death eater to turn to their side, no one could fool the charm and take the mark just to spy, the application of the mark to someone for that purpose had resulted in the immediate and very painful deaths of the two volunteers who had tried to infiltrate the group.

Severus had truly regretted his rash decision to accept the mark when he was still in school, but he had really had no choice with the constant pressure of his uncle and his 'friends' in Slytherin, such as Malfoy and LeStrange, and unfortunately he had been too naive to fully understand all that bearing the mark meant before it was too late. He occluded his painful memories before his sense of guilt and remorse could interfere with the casting of the new wards, thankful that the Founders and Albus had been able to come up with a way of allowing him to continue to reside and teach at Hogwarts. He would have been willing to resign to keep the children safe if there had been no other way, he was just thankful the combined work of the five most brilliant minds in centuries had been able to work around the problem.

000000000000000000

Shaun and the twins crept down the stairs the next morning, worriedly looking around the newel post and into the kitchen while hiding on the bottom step. They were unable to gauge the mood of the two adults already in the kitchen before Percy spoiled the whole thing by calling out loudly. "Good morning, George, Fred and Shaun.", as he stepped over the three crouched down. Ron didn't help by whining, "I'm hungry, move off the steps so we can get past."

Charlie and Bill came up beside the now standing twins and black haired boy, laughing at their timidity. Charlie reached out both hands and smacked each of his brothers on the back of the head simultaneously. "It can't be that bad, Mum won't kill you in front of a guest!"

Fred rolled his eyes as George huffed a deep sigh. "Yeah, but he's going home tonight because it's Christmas Eve and Professor Snape wants him home for the morning."

Shaun looked over his shoulder, a mischievous grin splitting the 'oh so innocent' face. "What's the worst your Mum can do, it's Christmas tomorrow! She's got to be full of Christmas cheer, my Dad told me all Mums are!"

With that, the eight children stomped purposefully into the kitchen and took seats, the platters piled high with delicious food almost making the table groan under their weight. Shaun's eyes goggled as he took in the massive amount and variety of food being offered for a simple breakfast. "Wow, Mrs. Weasley, this looks better than Hogwarts food. No wonder your kids always talk about how wonderful a mum you are. Thank you!" Mrs. Weasley blushed with pride and reached over to ruffle the already messy black hair. She smiled around at her brood. George leaned over to whisper in Shaun's ear. "Thanks, she just might forget punishment altogether with praise like that!"

Everyone's appetite returned as the large family all started speaking at once, discussing the wonderful prank the twins had pulled and sharing tidbits and treasures of their school days and loving family life with each other and their parents.

000000000000000

Draco looked around his bare room and squirmed. Uncle Ted sure had a strong hand and he hadn't hesitated to use it on Draco's bottom after his Aunt Andy had shown her husband what he had done to his possessions. His lower lip pushed out far enough for a frog to perch upon it, Draco surveyed his dearth of possessions and rethought his position. He was now the proud owner of exactly three outfits of clothing; the ones he had been wearing and the two sets that had been thankfully in the laundry. Nine books had escaped his wrath and just a handful of the least boring of his muggle toys sat forlornly on his mostly empty shelves. He shifted his weight again, trying to find a spot to sit upon that wasn't sore.

Uncle Ted and Aunt Andy had made him sign a contract and he had felt the wash of magic flow through him as he put his signature onto the yellow parchment so he knew that he was bound to what he had unwillingly signed. He furrowed his brow, his grey eyes clouded, threatening tears that he refused to shed. How dare they withhold his presents from him for _three days_, and then only allow him to open one each day if he was good and minded his aunt and uncle. And now he had a list of chores that he had to have done before Uncle Ted came home each night or he had to go to bed right after dinner, just like a _baby_! His mother and father had never made him do chores to earn the money to buy his schoolbooks and supplies! How dare Aunt Andy treat a **Malfoy** like that…well, if he was honest with himself, he was replacing things that he had destroyed, not buying anything original…but still…he shouldn't have to earn money like a servant! He slipped one hand under his bottom and rubbed it gingerly across the tough fabric of his jeans. He rolled his eyes and sighed, at least the material had stopped some of the spanking he had gotten.

0000000000000

As the sun rose above the horizon and the clear winter light bathed the enchanted ceiling of the Great Hall with a glorious wash of oranges, roses, and yellows, Albus raised his age spotted hands towards the sky and intoned, "_Great spirits of Hogwarts bless and strengthen the magics of all those who reside within these walls. Grant them knowledge, wisdom and compassion to embrace the teachings of your Four Great Founders; to live in harmony and peace so that all may grow unimpeded and to the best of their ability in an atmosphere of nurturing and comfort without fear or pressure to pursue paths that will ultimately lead to devastation, corruption and death. Support these who mentor and nurture the young minds and hearts entrusted to our care and dispel and bar any who seek entrance to cause harm; forbid those with hatred in their minds and evil in their hearts from access." _

As his words echoed throughout the large mostly empty chamber, a glowing golden aura spread upward and dissipated through the very stones of the castle and outward, a briefly visible barrier completely surrounding the grounds of the magnificent structure.

Severus, Minerva, Filius and Pomona joined hands around the old wizard who stood in the center of their ring of hands, his arms now slack beside him, his head bowed slightly but his blue eyes sparkling with power still.

Minerva took up the chant next, her hands gripping tightly to Filius on her right and Pomona on her left. "_Great spirits of Hogwarts grant peace and joy from all attacks by creatures that creep on four legs that intend harm to any who reside within these walls."_

Filius' voice quivered as he continued, _"Great spirits of Hogwarts grant peace and joy from all attacks by creatures that come from above both day and night loving, which intend harm to any who reside within these walls."_

Pomona's alto sounded clear and strong, ""_Great spirits of Hogwarts grant peace and joy from all attacks by creatures that creep on six or eight legs that intend harm to any who reside within these walls."_

Severus' deep and silky baritone finished the incantation, "_Great spirits of Hogwarts grant peace and joy from all attacks by creatures that slither and creep on no legs that intend harm to any who reside within these walls."_

Severus took a deep breath and added the final binding, _"Great spirits of Hogwarts grant peace and safety from all attacks from wizard kind that bear upon them the mark of great evil that brands my soul and my magics, that no harm shall befall those who reside within these walls."_ He hung his head in shame for the mark he bore and all that it meant but the firm squeeze of his hands from Filius and Pomona allowed him to raise his head until he was looking directly into the clear blue eyes of the headmaster, his mentor and the closest person he had to a father. He searched Albus' eyes for any negative signs but all he could find in their blue depths was love and pride.

00000000000000

Fred and George had had to help their father clean up his shed after breakfast and find Shaun's inhaler that he had lost in their mad run across the snowy yard the night before but after just an hour outside the three had rejoined the merry group in the kitchen who by then elbow deep in making Christmas cookies. Shaun, Ginny and Ron were wearing more frosting that the cookies, but no one seemed to care much as the older boys rolled the dough that Molly provided, Percy and the twins cut out the various whimsical shapes and Mrs. Weasley baked them in her magical oven before sliding them out onto the scrubbed table for the three youngest to decorate with frosting and shining variously colored small candies. Mr. Weasley grabbed the camera and had fun shooting pictures until Mrs. Weasley shooed all the children into the parlor so that she could make sandwiches for the crew before they could die of a sugar high from all the cookies and frosting that didn't quite make it onto the platters for later and for giving as presents.

After lunch Mr. Weasley and all of the children, including Shaun decorated a large tree that Shaun was certain wouldn't really fit into the house without magic while Molly read a series of both magical and muggle stories about Christmas. Mr. Weasley mostly took pictures but he occasionally picked someone up to fill an empty spot with the perfect ornament. Shaun particularly liked '_The Night Before Christmas'_ and made a note to ask his Dad to get the book so that they could read it every year.

When the children had hung so many ornaments that the boughs were beginning to sag, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley both pulled their wands and with a white flash, the tree was sparkling with thousands of glittering fairy lights. Mrs. Weasley shooed the children upstairs to play until dinner time. Shaun was so excited his feet barely touched the twisting steps of the old staircase as he climbed, surrounded on all sides by red headed friends. Everyone trooped into the twins' room once more, the others intent upon learning how Shaun made balls of magic without using a wand or saying a single word.

Mr. Weasley leaned over and rested his cheek on the top of his diminutive wife's head before turning his chin so he could plant a kiss on her flour smudged forehead. "Quite a nice crew you grew there, Molly, think we should keep them for another year?"

Molly chuckled at her husband, before swatting him with the dish towel she had stuffed through the tie of her cookie dough and frosting splattered apron. She leaned up and gave him a loving kiss before smirking, "The question is, shall I keep _you_?"

He wrapped his arms around his wife, pulling her close before really kissing her, "Of course, my dear, of course!"

000000000000000000

Severus was worried. No one had anticipated that the dark mark, that had been invisible since the banishment of Voldemort on Halloween night so many years ago, would become clearly visible once more in his arm. He bit on the side of his lip as he contemplated how he would tell Shaun what it was, since there was no way the child wouldn't notice the ugly black and red brand burned into his father's forearm. "But Albus, he's sure to notice, how can he not?"

Albus steepled his hands; his elbows resting wearily on his desk before dropping his head into his hands in defeat, his shoulders slumping forward as he leaned forward in his seat. "No one realized that by tying the wards that banish those marked by Voldemort to your own mark; it would become visible once more. I am sorry, dear child; if I had anticipated the occurrence I would have never allowed the wards to use you to recognize the mark. Surely we could have found some other way."

The portraits of the former Headmasters and Headmistress' had all returned to their frames and many of them spoke up, defending Albus' decision to tie the ward to Severus' own dark mark. Headmaster Dippet was most vociferous in his support. As Dumbledore's immediate predecessor he felt most familiar with the twisted but charismatic teenager, Tom Riddle; who had used the most evil and vile dark magics to twist himself into the no longer completely human, Lord Voldemort. "Albus, you know everyone searched but there was no other way for Hogwarts to recognize that particular abominable fabrication of Riddle's. It is most unfortunate that Professor Snape's mark is now visible, but the benefit to the school far outweighs the inconvenience."

Snape turned to glare at the portrait, loosing what little temper he still had under his control, "Inconvenience, inconvenience! My son has been traumatized too many times by people bearing this mark and now he has to see it one his own father's arm! I have to find some way to explain it's presence to an eight year old who was orphaned by this mark, attacked brutally several times by this mark and only last summer, kidnapped and almost killed by those bearing this mark, and you call that an _inconvenience_!" As Severus got angrier, his voice lowered until it was no more than a menacing hiss. Dippet cringed into a corner of his frame, trying to back away from the dark man's overpowering anger.

Dumbledore looked around and glared at all of the portraits, daring them to make another unwise comment. He sighed and stood up, coming over to stand behind the man he called his 'son'. "Severus, yelling at a portrait will not change anything. It is my fault, I should have anticipated the reappearance of that hated brand and I did not. Can you forgive an old man's error?"

Severus leaned back, relishing the feel of the sturdy chest behind him as Albus clasped both of his shoulders tightly. "It is too much, Albus to deal with now, but we will deal with it when it comes up. But it is no more _your_ fault than it is _mine_. I should also have anticipated its reappearance and frankly the possibility didn't even occur to me however fleetingly." He turned around, Albus releasing his shoulders just enough for Severus to turn, his arms still encircling the younger wizard before pulling him against his beard in a fierce hug.

Severus accepted the hug from his mentor for only a moment before occluding all emotion from his face and pushing himself back so that a reasonable space separated them once more. "I believe we have just enough time before we are due at the Weasley's for dinner." At Albus' nod of acknowledgement, Severus turned, his black teaching robes billowing out behind him in a trademark swirl before he swept out the door and down the circular staircase. Albus shook his head in sadness for causing Severus even more pain, and opened a hidden door to enter his own private quarters to change for dinner.

0000000000000

Severus stepped out of the fireplace at the Burrow, but before he could even straighten up and brush the soot off of his robes he was staggered backward by an eight year old hitting him directly in the chest, his son's arms entwining around his neck underneath his shoulder length black hair. A slightly wet kiss was planted on his check before Shaun began telling his father about his stay with his friends. "We made Christmas cookies and I frosted them and put something called sprinkles on them and we made a snowman and had a snowball fight and George and Fred and I won 'cause we could send them with magic and no body else could and Mrs. Weasley read us stories while we decorated a tree…"

Severus smiled, sliding his son's body down onto the floor, the boy never missing a syllable in his tale. He pushed the hair off of his son's forehead, bent over and gave him a kiss on the forehead before muttering. "I missed you too, son." He wasn't able to move Shaun away from in front of the fireplace before a flash of green flame heralded the arrival of Dumbledore right behind them. The old headmaster actually stumbled into the back of Severus almost pushing him over onto his son's head before he could catch himself. He reached up and patted Severus' back soundly, chuckling as he chastised the man. "First rule of the floo, speak clearly. Second rule; move away quickly before someone else comes through…" Everyone in the room started laughing as a faint blush appeared on Severus' cheeks before he reached down and scooped Shaun up into his arms. He turned and thrust the boy into the headmaster's arms. "Teach those rules to Shaun; _he's_ the one who **_didn't move_**." Now it was Shaun's turn to blush as even his grandfather joined in the laughter.

00000000000000000000

It was a very tired and cranky Shaun that Severus put to bed that night. He had been carried home, his head resting comfortably on his father's warm shoulder and hadn't even really woken up as he was stripped, dressed in warm flannel pajamas and tucked into his own bed. He turned and nuzzled his pillow, a muffled, "Night Dad" the only sound before his steady even breathing let Severus know that he was once more asleep.

With a satisfied smile, Severus kissed the small boy good night and retired to his own bed, knowing Shaun would be up early for Christmas, too excited to sleep. Of course, Albus would also be too excited to sleep much past dawn.

000000000000

Severus groaned and pulled the heavy warm duvet over his head, wishing the whole crew of too blasted cheerful people in his bedroom would just disappear for several more hours. He snarled as he felt his covers disappear in the swish of a wand, wishing he had opened his eyes so that he could know which of the several miscreants now occupying his bedchamber had banished his duvet so that he could curse them into oblivion.

"Daddy, Daddy, Father Christmas came. He found me! Come on, come on, you can sleep later!" Shaun was tugging at his father's arm when his black silk pajama sleeve slipped up his arm and an ugly black mark appeared. Shaun looked at the raised and red rimmed horror in stunned silence. A deeply buried memory of his mother screaming followed by a green flashing light and then an agonizing pain that seemed to split his head in two appeared before his eyes. Shaun started trembling in shock, the others in the room ignored as he relived the horrible memory over and over. He screwed his eyes shut as tears streamed down his cheeks, starkly white as all the color in his face was leached out in shock. He moaned deep down in his throat, his scar split open and blood poured freely down his face, mingling with his tears. He gasped; his breathing beginning to speed up as he gasped smaller and smaller lungs-full of air in his full blown panic attack. His chest burned, his body shook, he shuddered and then, with a soft swish of air, he shimmered out of view followed by a soft pop that told the others he was no longer in the room.

000000000000000

AN: Next, a very unusual Christmas for the Hogwarts family. Thank you for all of those who continue to read this story and a big thank you for those who take the time and make the effort to leave a review.


	15. Chapter 15: An Uncomfortable Talk

Shaun Snape, Age 8

By Teacherbev

Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling, I am not a multinational bookselling company, nor am I a multi-million dollar movie company, so I don't own anything that you recognize. I am a retired former teacher who likes to twist plots and play with characters, so enjoy.

**_AN: Warning excessively fluffy scenes ahead also some rather blatent mis uses of punctuation!_**

Chapter 15: An Uncomfortable Talk

Molly Weasley looked around her paper strewn living room and smiled; contentment with her family and her life clearly written upon her face. As usual, she and Arthur had watched all of the children as they madly opened their presents. They both enjoyed watching the happiness and joy, hearing the exclamations of wonder, the heartfelt thanks so openly expressed that they always waited until every child was done before turning to their own inexpertly wrapped packages. She smiled as she opened her first box, turning to thank Bill and Charlie for the lovely and warm house slippers she had just unwrapped. She leaned slightly forward to place the opened box on the floor and to reach for the next unopened one that Ginny was handing up to her when she startled, sitting back suddenly at the unexpected weight on her lap. Her movement caused her well worn and well loved oak rocking chair to tip back precariously before she managed to lean forward enough to turn the movement into a rock.

Arthur had his wand out and pointed before he recognized the wailing ball curled up on Molly's lap as a very upset and crying Shaun Snape; blood and tears inexplicably mixed in strange patterns down his face. All seven of the Weasley children had stood, presents falling around their feet totally unnoticed, as they took in the sight of their mother who had unconsciously wrapped her arms around the distraught child as she gently wiped his face clean with a warm conjured wet cloth. She had Arthur conjure a bandage and tape that she gently affixed to the still oozing gash on his forehead, never missing a rock or a soothing sound. His eyebrows almost met his slowly receding hairline as he fumbled putting his wand back into his day robes.

Shaun uncurled slightly as Molly begun to croon softly, directly into his ear as she rocked him gently, back and forth, back and forth. Shaun's loud sobbing quieted and his heaving chest slowed its desperate gulps for air. As she continued to gently rock, softly singing one of her vast repertoire of soothing lullabies, she raised her head and caught her husband directly in the eyes. With a jerking nod over her shoulder, she got her unspoken message across.

Arthur clapped his hands once before rubbing them together to get his children's attention. "All right you lot, hats, mittens and winter cloaks. Last nights storm left almost a half meter of new snow. Bill, Ginny and I will challenge the rest of you lot to a snowball fight; losers to do the winners chores for the day!"

The children reluctantly turned from their softly sobbing friend who was still curled tightly upon their mothers lap and began climbing the stairs to dress and prepare for the snowball fight. George and Fred reluctantly stood in front of their mother and her precious armful, awkward and wanting to help but not knowing how. Their father walked quietly behind them and placed a comforting hand on each shoulder. He leaned his head in and spoke, barely above a whisper. "Leave him to your Mum, she'll now how to help him best. I'm sure she'll call when you can help. But for now, let's leave them be. You two go up and change while I call Professor Snape at Hogwarts. I'm sure he must be frantic with worry about Shaun." He pulled his two boys into a hug, proud at the way they wanted to help their friend. The two boys returned the hug, grateful for the parental support before reluctantly climbing the stairs, heads together as they whispered madly.

000000000000000

Severus leapt out of bed, tearing off his black silk pajama top, buttons spitting madly around the room in his hurry to be dressed. Remus, Sirius and Albus all stood in various stages of shock and dismay at what had just happened and their unwitting role in how the morning had turned so drastically wrong so quickly.

Severus was furious as he stomped towards the bathroom, shouting over his shoulder at the three frozen men. "Don't just stand there, find him! Blasted imbeciles, couldn't just leave me alone…had to wake me up…no chance to dress…no chance to explain…" A set of black teaching robes flew from the wardrobe and slithered by themselves through the slightly open door, Severus continued muttering just soft enough that words were indistinguishable, though the tone and the meaning were _very clear_.

Albus grabbed each man by a shoulder and led them out to the living room, leaving Severus to dress in peace. He snapped his fingers and called softly, "Ogden!" The Head house elf appeared, poised and ready in his immaculate starched white Hogwarts tea towels, the embroidered monogram precisely centered on his chest.

"Headmaster, Merry Christmas, how can Ogden serve you?", his tone was almost cheerful, the barely meter tall being radiating more power and confidence than any of the wizards ever remembering him having before.

"Ah, yes, young Master Snape has had a terrible shock this morning and now he has…gone invisible…and disappeared again. I need the house elves to join in the search for him." Albus was looking more upset and guilty with each passing moment.

Ogden nodded and bowed, his very posture radiating power. "I shall summon the elves back from Grimmald Place and send them to searching at once, Headmaster. It has been a long time since Master Snape has felt the need to hide, but be assured, we shall find him." Albus looked from Remus to Sirius and then back at Ogden as he popped away, his disappearance making much less noise than before. Sirius shook his head in wonder, "Is it just me, or is he much more powerful and his language much better?"

Albus had just started to agree with Sirius' assessment when Ogden reappeared almost silently. "Headmaster Dumbledore, Professor Snape has received an urgent floo call from a Mr. Weasley stating that Master Snape has appeared in his living room and is very distraught but safe."

A relieved look was shared before the bedroom door was flung open and Severus practically ran into the room, his warm cloak swirling around his knee high black tightly laced leather boots. Albus went to him and grabbed him by both shoulders, holding on tightly when Severus would have pulled away from him. "Arthur just floo-ed; Shaun is safe there with them."

With a visible shudder, Severus felt his knees go weak; he would have fallen if not for the surprisingly strong grip the headmaster still had on his shoulders. Albus guided Severus over to a couch and started to set him down when Severus jerked free from his clutches and took off with a ground eating stride that would be the envy of any power walker. His black robes trailing behind him, he swept through the halls, single-mindedly intent upon his goal; the giant fireplace in the Great Hall.

Albus, Remus and Sirius followed, nearly running in their haste to keep up with the much longer legs of Severus Snape. They had barely reached the still open doors of the Great Hall in time to just see the last flash of green fire as Severus floo-ed to his son.

00000000000000

Molly had rocked the boy gently, her soothing voice combined with the calm hand running through his hair had gradually calmed the child down and he had eventually stretched out, his legs hanging over the worn arm of the old wooden rocker, his face buried in the crook of Molly's arm as she clutched him tight to her ample bosom. His breathing quieted and gradually evened out until with only a few hiccoughs he relaxed into an exhausted sleep.

Molly continued to rock the black haired boy who had appeared so suddenly in her lap, her curious thoughts only halted intermittently as a cry or happy shout wafted into the room from her husband and children. She could see snatches of the intense snowball fight as one or the other side moved briefly in front of the windows, but she was much more focused on finding out what had so upset the normally cheerful child that slept in her lap, and making sure that whatever it was; it was never allowed to happen ever again.

She didn't stop rocking but her hand froze on the soft hair as the floo flashed green. She relaxed when she recognized the long thin legs of Severus Snape even before the rest of him appeared in the room. He didn't stop to brush himself off as he strode quickly across the room. Molly stood up, accepting the support of Severus' hand under one arm. She whispered to the man to sit down in the chair she had just vacated before laying his son across his lap; only letting go of the boy when his head was cradled against his father's strong chest.

Severus clutched Shaun tightly to his chest, his breath catching as he noticed the puffy eyes and traces of dried blood peeking under the edges of the stark white bandage that marred that perfect little face. Shaun's breathing was steady and deep with only an intermittent catch to bear witness to the boy's utter panic of less than an hour ago. He pulled Shaun up with the arm cradling the boy's head and kissed his soft cheek, his own eyes suspiciously wet. His free hand spread protectively across the small back as he noticed in the corner of his eye, the headmaster with Remus and Sirius standing near the front door, talking quietly with Molly. She motioned the three men to follow her after grabbing a long red cloak from the pegs on the wall and flinging it expertly around her own shoulders. The four went outside, the door closing softly as they left the two Snapes in peace.

000000000000000000

Shaun didn't want to wake up, the peaceful thud, thud of a strong heartbeat under one ear and the gentle rocking back and forth were soothing. His eyes were itching and burning and he knew that he had been crying but he couldn't quite remember why. The familiar smells of sandalwood aftershave and various potions ingredients let him know that he was clutched in his father's lap and he felt perfectly content to just lie in the warm arms and be still.

He felt his father's deep voice through his ear on Daddy's chest as his father spoke softly, the words just now beginning to make sense to his sleepy mind. "I am so sorry, Shaun that you had to find out that way. We had no idea the new ritual would make that blasted mark reappear or I never would have performed that rite. How do I explain to you that I am not what you think I am? I tried to save your mother and father but I was too late, we suspected the wrong man. How do I explain to an eight year old about spying and war and the choices we make when we are too young to have to make those choices?"

"Oh Shaun, you have had such pain and sorrow in your young life if I could just go back and take it all away I would do anything. I would willingly take all your pain onto my own shoulders if I could. How do I tell you that you are my life that I had no life before you, just a miserable existence; that I didn't even know was so miserable? How do I tell you that you are my heart, that without you in my life I would be nothing? I can't even say the words to tell you… I love you." The last three words were spoken in barely a whisper, the words he had such trouble saying to anyone as they had never been said to him. His long potion stained fingers carded through his son's soft black hair as he poured out his heartbreak to his sleeping son.

Shaun forced his eyes open and reached up an arm to wrap it around his father's neck, pulling himself up to kiss the startled face of his father. "I love you too, Daddy! I don't know half of what you were trying to tell me, but I trust you and I know you love me even if you can't really say the words. Grandpa Albus explained to me about your family and what you were like before I knew you. It's okay Daddy, it will be okay." Severus clung to the small boy, grateful once again that the Dursleys had been unable to break the boy's spirit and his capacity for love. He kissed Shaun back and then smiled down at the boy.

"The Weasleys, Grandpa Albus, Uncles Remus and Sirius are all outside having a snowball fight. Shall we go join them, Firefly? I'm sure you could use the practice flying and it might be fun to drop snowballs on all of them." Shaun giggled at his father's use of the nickname that Uncle Remus and Uncle Sirius had tagged him with. "Sure, Redhawk, but I want to talk later about what that…thing…means." Shaun was willing to put off his questions for a little while, it was after all Christmas and every one of his empathic abilities told him that everything his father had said while he thought Shaun was asleep was the absolute truth.

The two Snapes stood and walked slowly to the door. They snuck through it and shut it solidly behind them, keeping in the warmth of the blazing fire for later before turning into their respective animagus forms and joining the fray. No one saw Firefly flash to a nearby snowdrift and change back to a boy to scoop up hands full of snow, pack it tightly together and then change back only to clutch the hefty tightly packed ball of ice and snow in his sharp talons. With a flash of blue flame he disappeared and reappeared directly over Grandpa Albus' head. Albus was using his wandless abilities to stop any snowball thrown at him and then return it back at it's sender; so when a gigantic cold wet mass hit the back of his head and slid wet and freezing down the back of his robes he turned quickly to find out who had managed to sneak up behind him without his sensing it. He scrabbled one hand down the back of his robes, trying to scoop out the uncomfortable wet mess but found no one behind him and no where for anyone to hide. He felt two more snowballs hit his back before turning and once more waving the missiles being thrown at him back.

Remus and Sirius knew exactly who was dive bombing them and making it impossible for them to stand up and retaliate against the massive bombardment of cold wet missiles being tossed their way so expertly. After all, how often do students get to pelt their teachers with snowballs without fear of retaliation or loss of house points? Besides, the children had found out rather quickly that snowballs sent at the elderly headmaster had a very nasty habit of returning rather forcefully to the sender. True, they still sent some his way, but mostly they were concentrating their fire on their parents and the two professors.

Redhawk wasn't able to hold a snowball in his talons, his sharp claws just shredded the snow into nothingness, but that didn't stop him from dive-bombing the duo now huddled behind their now mostly blasted apart fort. He kept just out of range and flew much too fast for the rare snowball that they tried to pitch his way. Fortunately the Weasley children were taking any advantage presented by the distraction he was giving with his glorious dives.

Shaun was dropping snowballs with impunity. Ginny wasn't able to throw one very far so she had stopped trying to hit the grownups and was just standing beside a large drift of untouched white snow on the far side of her father's shed and making huge tightly packed balls for the phoenix to pick up and use to pelt the headmaster and the professors. She had seen her father get pelted several times, but her mother had gone inside. She had heard from the twins that Headmaster Dumbledore had a phoenix familiar so she just assumed the phoenix that swooped down so magnificently and was so gentle about taking the large frozen balls she held up was Fawkes.

Ginny heard a loud yelp followed by several barks and peeked around the old wooden shed to see what was going on. They didn't have a dog, so her curiosity got the better of her. She ran out to watch the huge black dog and a full grown silver wolf jumping in the air, trying to catch the tail feathers of a huge red tailed hawk that seemed to be teasing them. The bird was flying back and forth, just high enough to be safe. She put her hand up and giggled when the phoenix dropped one of her huge snowballs right on top of the bird's head and then flashed away. The weight of the mass of snow on the top of the hawk made it drop down just low enough for the dog to catch one of its legs in it's mouth and pull the madly flapping hawk the rest of the way down to the snow covered ground.

With a muttered curse, the hawk turned into Professor Snape. All of the Weasleys looked on in astonishment as the dog turned back into Professor Black who was gagging and pretending to shove huge handfuls of snow in his mouth, complaining about the taste of 'greasy git'. The wolf fell down in the snow and Professor Lupin appeared, holding his side as he laughed at the other two. But the most miraculous thing was the phoenix when it appeared in a flash of blue flame before dropping another huge mass of snow right on Professor Snapes' upturned face before landing on his chest and popping into Shaun!

The children all closed their mouths and one of the twins yelled; "Dog pile" before all eight of the children jumped on top of the three wizards and a huge snow fight ensued. Arthur continued taking picture after picture until the entire wet and freezing cold group heard Molly's call for hot chocolate and laughing and happy once more, they all re-entered the Burrow for scrumptious Christmas feast with plenty of hot chocolate with marshmallows.

00000000000000000000

After a belly busting meal at the Weasley's house, the five from Hogwarts returned to the castle and their interrupted Christmas activities. Seemingly by unspoken agreement, all of the adults said not one word about the events that had led to Shaun's breakdown and subsequent panicked flight so the rest of the holidays passed calmly and uneventfully. It was only two days before the return of the students before Severus gathered up enough courage to set Shaun down and try to explain about the hideous black mark that was branded into his arm and into his very soul.

Severus had talked to Shaun many times over the years about what had happened to his Mum and Daddy James, so it was only a little more explanation about the Dark Lord who was so evil. Severus was even somewhat grateful that Albus, Remus and Sirius had all tried over the years to explain what his life had been like before he had come back to confess to Albus.

Albus had talked to Shaun about how his Daddy's father had died when he was little and his Uncle took over the house. Daddy's uncle hadn't beaten and abused him like Shaun's had, but he hadn't loved him and he had punished him all the time and made his Grandmother Snape afraid to show his Daddy much love. Shaun had been young enough and the memories of the Dursleys treatment still stark enough in his mind that he could well relate with being unloved and punished, so Shaun had understood the implications much better than any other child might have. Albus had assured Shaun many times over the years that Severus loved Shaun very much and that before Shaun showed up, Severus hadn't had anybody to love him.

Remus and Sirius had talked with the boy a few times over the years about their own school years and why Shaun's daddy didn't really like them very much when they had first moved into the castle. As their relationship with Shaun had grown, they had each finally made their peace and that had been shared with Shaun, as much as he could understand. So Severus knew that Shaun knew a lot of the history he was going to have to explain to him.

"When I was in school, I wasn't very well liked by the other students and I had a hard time. My Uncle wanted me to follow the Dark Lord, the very evil wizard that killed your Mum and Daddy James. He told me he would hurt my mother if I didn't join that wizard. I believed him and I still believe he would have hurt her if I didn't join. The only ones at school that would talk to me and help me when I had trouble were all followers of the Dark Lord. And so when I was sixteen and still in school, I joined, that's when that dark brand was put on my arm. I didn't know what being a follower was really like, but once you are marked, you can't stop or the Dark Lord or his followers will kill you. Do you understand so far?"

Shaun snuggled down against his father's side and thought for a minute before nodding. Severus was hunched down, twiddling his hands idly as he gazed into the blazing fire, uncomfortable with looking at his son's still innocent face as he told the story of the darkest days in his life. He reached for his tea and took a big swallow, stalling as he tried to find the words to continue. "It didn't take very long for me to know that I didn't want to be a follower and in fact I wanted nothing more than for the Dark Lord to be gone and leave everyone alone. But I couldn't leave, I had the mark. So I came one day to your Grandpa Albus and turned myself in so that I didn't have to go to jail by myself. But he asked me if I would help in the fight against the Dark Lord, if I would keep going to meetings but then tell Grandpa Albus all the information that I found out so that the aurors and others could be ready to fight better and save people." He sipped his now cold tea and made a face before putting it down on the low table in front of them.

Shaun looked up at his daddy and said, "That's what a spy is? So they didn't know you were really fighting to help people like Mum and Daddy James?"

"Yes, that's right. And then I found out the Dark Lord was going to kill your parents and I tried to warn them but I couldn't get away in time without being caught. I was too late…," his voice dropped to a soft whisper that cracked with emotion. "I'm so sorry; Shaun, but I couldn't stop them."

Small arms reached around his waist as his son hugged him around the middle. "I know you did your very best Daddy, just like you tell me. All I can do is my very best." His sons loving acceptance of his dark past and his total failure at saving the Potters threatened to burst a dam inside the stern man that only his strongest Occlumency barriers kept from exploding.

The two sat in companionable silence for several long minutes before Severus turned and kissed the soft head leaned against his chest. "Do you understand now Shaun?" Shaun looked up at his father, love and trust apparent in his small face.

Severus managed a weak smile as he heated up his tea and took another drink. "So do you have any questions for me?"

Shaun's face scrunched up as he thought seriously for a moment. "Daddy…where do babies come from?"

0000000000000000000000000

AN: I am requesting help on the next chapter. Give me your best four or five paragraphs on 'the talk' and I will use it and give full credit to the writer. I have of course done this with all four of my children plus numerous health classes over the years, but I am interested in your ideas. Thanks for continuing to read and review.


	16. Chapter 16: The Talk

Shaun Snape, Age 8

By Teacherbev

Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling, I am not a multinational bookselling company, nor am I a multi-million dollar movie company, so I don't own anything that you recognize. I am a retired former teacher who likes to twist plots and play with characters, so enjoy.

AN: I only had three tries at the talk so here they are:

000000000000000000000000000

kookyfaun3  
2006-08-25.

Shaun is 8 so he doesn't need all the details.

Severus grimaced clench ding his eyes shut and prayed he heard the question wrong. " excuse me?" he squeaked, knowing that he would deny such a noise if it were to be found out by any one.

Shaun stared up a his daddy's face the look of pure innoces " babies, daddy, where do babies come from?" "babies come from a mommy's tummy" snapes said with a slightly perturbed look.  
" but tummies aren't big enough for a baby."  
" The mommies tummy get big and stick out like your cheek when you stuff it with chocolate cake."  
Shaun being a smart boy, that he is, pictures the reaction in his head." you mean that fat ladies, in diagon alley" Shaun beams knowing he has answer correct  
"Shaun it is not nice to call them fat, those woman are call pregnant."  
" ok, daddy" Shaun settles down in his daddies lap to cuddle. Snapes being a man of composer closes his eyes and relaxes. All the while thinking he missed a head on collision with the Hogwarts express; "how do babies get in the tummy?" just to get hit with the caboose.  
" umm. .. Uh, Well Shaun , Why do you want to know?" the daddy asks with a blush creeping up from the back of his neck.  
" cause," Shaun replies looking at his daddy with hope filled eyes. His imploring face screams of wet puppies, and mischief's angels. Well a daddy and a mummy love each other in a very special way and there love puts a tiny little person in the mommy that needs to grow before it comes to be a baby and comes out."  
Snapes crunches his eyes close that the deities that Shaun id facing away so that he can not see his face and blush that he knows is growing. Severus, also thinks fondling of the interrogation that his went threw in the first fall of voletemort, over this.  
" well the twins mommy and daddy must love each other a whole lot then" Shaun sates and snapes face twists in disgust of the mental picture he wishes he never had . " yes Shaun now run along and go play with your uncles." Shaun jumps off of his fathers lap goes to gather his books and crayons. Waving to his father as his goes to his uncles rooms.  
"love you daddy," he calls out while shutting the door. Snapes thunks he head back against the chair be fore going to retrieve what he believes to be a well deserved glass of whiskey

Several weeks later Shaun and his daddy were walking through Diagon alley. When Shaun all of a sudden pulls on his daddies hand pointing at a man with a rather large belly, indicating his love for strong drink. "Daddy, Daddy, I thought only women can have babies? Cause he's gonna to have whole bunches soon." the whole area in which he stood stopped and looked at the little boy. Severus decided that now would be a good time to get ice cream and that his parcel would wait a few hours to pick up.

000000000000000000000000

alwaysariyana  
2006-08-20

Eyes flared widly with nostrils flaying, a cough covered up a choked sound. "Babies?"

"Yes, you told me about my Mum and Daddy James and how they died but how did they have Me?"

"Well," Severus stuttered out, tugging on his collar with a slim finger, "they come from their mum and dad."

"Yes, I know that, I am seven after all. But how do they come from their mum and dad? I asked Fawkes but he just Sqwauked and flashed away. He told me to ask you, so please dad, tell me," he quedtioned innocently while pouting extravagantly.

"Damn that bird," Severus muttered before clearing his throat liberally.

"Dad!" Shaun whined, "You are not supposed to use That word, Aunt Minnie said."

"A baby comes from a very special place where a mum and dad wish for a baby and then it appears miracuously and the baby is theirs. The end and that is the story of how babies come to be," Severus wheedled before ending on a figurative note.

"Dad, Merlin told me not to believe the first story out of your mouth. He was also very reluctant to tell me, but why? You told me about your spying, what is so bad about babies? They must think you very good at this making babies because everyone keeps telling me to ask you."

Severus choked and broke down into a coughing fit which was soon subdued by the outrageous scowl on his son's face. "Fine, son sit there. This will be a long and arduous discussion."

He proceeded to draw many different pictured on the chalkboard involving many complicated diagrams and motion with his hands which left Shaun gaping confusedly at him. Hours later, Shaun was dozing in the chair where he had fallen asleep around the time his dad had started on female genitalia.

Outside the classroom loaid three gasping figures whose entire expressions were red form the hysterical laughter which had enveloped them from the beginning of the discussion.

"What, I think he got the point did he not? He will not be making babies any time soon."

Severus smirked victoriously at the trio before scooping his son in his arms and making his way to their rooms. Sirius, Remus, and Albus all stood up and kept laughing. Severus huffed silently as red creeped up his neck into pale cheeks as their laughter drifted down the hallway.

0000000000000000000000

elvenmagic

Shaun's face scrunched up as he thought seriously for a moment. Daddy where do babies come from? I

Severus shuddered and looked up to the heavens for guidance, a light blush appearing on his normally stoic face, his hand automatically reaching up to pinch the bridge of his nose, finally he sighed. Shaun, when a Mummy and a Daddy get together they are able to do a ritual, this ritual plants a tiny tiny seed in the Mummy's tummy. Slowly this seed begins to grow and grow when finally the Mummy has a baby in her tummy. When the ritual is complete and the baby is ready and Medi-wizard or witch comes and takes the baby from the Mummy's tummy, and now the Mummy and Daddy have a brand new baby.

0000000000000000000

AN: Thank you for all those who told me your own horror stories about the subject. My own mother is a nurse but just told me to go ask my big sister, who told me Mom just gave her a book.

Chapter 16: The Talk

Severus groaned. 'Where do babies come from?' he thought. How in the world was he to answer an _eight year old boy_? Well, it could be worse; he could be explaining sex to an eight year old _girl._

He took a deep breath and looked down at the trusting face looking up at him in curiosity. "Well, son you see…well…when a woman and a …man…love each other very much they want to …show each other…how much. So they…well…" He flipped a warming charm at his tea and took a big swallow, trying to formulate his thoughts. With a sudden flash of insight he decided to fall back on his formidable experience as a teacher and pretend that Shaun was just a student who had asked a reasonable question in class.

He began by describing male anatomy in a clinical and detached manner, followed by the same descriptions of female anatomy. As he launched into a technical discussion of the mechanics of sex and how that led to the creation of a fertilized egg and ultimately an embryo which grew into a child he noticed that Shaun's eyes had glazed over and he was beginning to nod off. He hadn't even reached the description of a fetus' development at four months when his son fell over; his sleeping head now nestled on his leg. The soft and even sound of his breathing let Severus know that he could stop his discussion and just enjoy the feeling of his son sleeping on his lap. He smirked and refilled his tea cup, summoning a new potions journal to begin reading that fascinatingly insightful article on how to adapt a generic healing potion to a specific disease.

000000000000

The students had returned without incident and Hogwarts had settled into its normal chaotic existence once more. The students in the day school had eagerly lapped up the new lessons and now that the Professors were no longer holding back in what they were teaching, the children were eating up the new knowledge like a starving man at a Hogwarts welcoming feast.

A young muggle born witch by the name of Hermione Granger had been invited to begin classes as a probationary student. Remus had gone to speak to her parents, who were both dentists, and it had been decided that she would portkey to Hogwarts each morning, attend classes and then stay for an extra hour and a half to receive any tutoring she might need to catch up to the others for a month before a final decision on her new placement would be made.

Her first day had set the tone for the next few days. She had arrived nervous, clutching an overstuffed book bag and chewing on a strand of frizzy brown hair. She took the seat that Remus showed her to, almost afraid to speak to the other children. She had excelled at the community day school and had been so excited when she found out the strange things that had been happening to her were caused by her own magic. She had quickly read everything she could and felt she could control her magic very well, but the rumors that flew around her community school about the day school at Hogwarts were rather frightening and she just knew that no one would want to be her friend and that she would fail horribly.

Shaun took one look at the obviously terrified girl, his empathic senses reeling with the amount of pure emotion rolling off of her that were overwhelming him. He walked up to her and stretched out his hand in welcome. "Hi, I'm Shaun Snape what's your name?"

"Hermione Granger. Are you really Professor Snape's son, and did you really develop the cure for lycanthropy when you were just four years old?" Her curiosity over the stories she had heard about this boy overcame some of her nervousness.

"Yeah, that's my dad and no I didn't develop it. Dad did let me help make it and I did find a new ingredient by accident that made it possible, but I didn't make it."

"Oh, but I thought…well okay…" She turned her head and looked at Professor Lupin who had just told the students to get out parchment and quills.

Shaun smiled at the witch, happy that her fear was no longer rolling over his senses. He just leaned over and whispered to her, "I'll talk to you later and introduce the others, okay?" She smiled back at him in gratitude ant Shaun went over to his own desk and sat down for the lesson.

000000000000

The entire group was playing a version of keep away that the twins had dreamed up for their break that afternoon. Three people stood in the middle of a large loosely formed circle of the other students. The ones on the outside would throw balls of magical energy at the ones in the center. If they were touched in any way, the sphere would expand and glow the unique color of the person who had thrown the ball and the two would change places. At the end of the period the person who had managed to stay in the center and be tagged the least amount of times would be declared the winner.

But Hermione was unable to conjure a ball of pure energy and it had frustrated her no end that everyone else could, particularly that flaky girl named Luna who didn't even look like she was paying attention during class. And the two bigger twins were just interested in having a fun time, not studying so how come they could do something that she couldn't? She was on the verge of tears when she noticed Professor Lupin sit down on the bench beside her. He nodded his head towards the loudly laughing and running group. George had been tagged simultaneously by Blaise and Shaun so that Blaise's light green blast and Shaun's deep red one had lit the older boy up with green and red stripes like a living candy cane.

Lupin seemed to be able to sense what was bothering the eight year old girl as he just sat beside her, silently offering her his support if she wanted to talk but not forcing any conversation on her yet. She didn't know him well enough to be comfortable with the Professor yet, and she was in awe way too much to feel comfortable confiding in a teacher.

"Frustrating isn't it, to want to be a part of something and yet know that you can't?" Remus said in his soft tenor. His non-threatening demeanor seemed to break through the girl's reluctance to speak and her words spilled out in a gush.

"I just want to fit in and I just know that I won't. I mean I never have any where else… but before it was because I knew so much more or I could do weird things that no body else can. But here it's because I _can't_ do what everyone else can and it's…so…so…frustrating. I don't know if I could ever do what they are just playing with. It's such powerful magic and it shouldn't be possible…everything I've read about magic…pure wandless magic…it just shouldn't be possible." The young witch had her total belief in what she had read badly shaken by everything she had witnessed this morning; from the spectacular display of wandless magics to the complex spells and charms her fellow classmates had used. She felt hopelessly outclassed and was certain that she would never be able to do half the things the others could do seemingly without much effort.

Remus just chuckled softly and patted her on the knee. "I didn't teach them half of the things that they do, Shaun did. And the twins couldn't do wandless magic until two months ago. Shaun even taught their brothers and sister how to play this game over the Christmas holidays. George told me it only took them two or three days before all five of them could play at least a little bit."

Hermione looked at him in complete shock. "But that's not possible! All the books I read said that…"

Remus held up one hand in defeat. "Forget what you have read, Hermione and just go with what you see and what you feel. Where Shaun is concerned, the books and what can and can't be done have very little meaning. That boy has totally revolutionized the way children are taught. Until just four years ago it was believe that no one under the age of eleven was capable of enough magical control to even be taught formalized magic, but you are here and there are now several hundred children being taught well before the age of eleven all over Great Britain."

Hermione looked at her teacher as he stood up and held a hand down to her. She took his hand and stood up waiting patiently, deep in thought as he called everyone over to return to class.

0000000000000

Shaun was more than happy to participate in the afternoon tutoring sessions with Hermione. She was rapidly catching up to the others, though her greatest stumbling block still consisted of her almost pathological belief that what she read had to be true. When Professor Snape made her read a passage in a potions text from five years ago about Lycanthropy being incurable and then the current edition that told of the miraculous cure now available and how Lycanthropy had almost disappeared from the face of the earth she felt the foundations of her beliefs begin to crack.

When Professor Black showed her in the history of magic book that she had read that wandless magic was almost unheard of and that only the most powerful witches and wizards could do simple magics with them and only after studying for many, many years; and that all such magic drained and tired the person terribly, the cracks widened.

But it was Shaun that completely shattered her unnatural dependence upon books and opened her eyes to the wonderful realities of the almost endless possibilities for those who do not accept what they are told. After teaching her in only three days how to conjure a ball of pure white energy and then color it to personalize it she realized that imagination and determination were more important to what magic could and could not do than any other factor. She took several days to come to grips with this startling new information, but once she had embraced the concept, her own abilities were released and she began to catch up, finally secure enough in herself to open up and begin to make friends.

000000000000000

The students had been back from break for ten days and were all quietly eating breakfast in the Great Hall, most a little more than half asleep when Shaun got a pensive look upon his face and turned to his Grandfather who was sitting three places down from him at the head table.

Albus had his back to the boy, talking quietly to Minerva when he heard Shaun speak, loudly and clearly enough to ring out over the quiet conversations. "Grandpa Albus, where do babies come from?" He choked on his pumpkin juice, his face turning red as his ears blazed with color. Minerva snorted and held up a hand to keep from spitting out her porridge all over the table. The Great Hall went silent in stunned shock, waiting for the Headmaster's answer. The Slytherin table turned as one and watched as their Head of House, a usually stoic and inflexible man seemed to shrink and try to hide under the table.

Remus and Sirius were being shushed by Poppy and Pomona; after all, they all wanted to hear the old man answer the young boy too. Albus wiped his mouth with his napkin and turned to look at his 'grandson'.

Taking a breath, Albus smiled and answered, "Perhaps you might be more comfortable with asking your father that question, child."

Shaun looked frustrated, "I did, Grandpa but he didn't _know_!" Severus turned bright red, his cheeks flaming, and the tips of his ears almost glowing as he dropped out of his chair and hid beneath the head table. 'Oh sweet Merlin, how am I ever going to look anyone in the face again!' The shocked silence in the Hall was broken by several twitters and then more snorts from the head table. Albus raised his eyebrows so high they almost disappeared from view under his hat. Minerva was laughing so hard, her head was down on her arms and the students and staff all gave up, peals of laughter ringing from the rafters as Severus tried to disappear. Shaun looked around the room in puzzlement. He stood up and went over to climb on his Grandpa's lap, lifting up a finger to quizzically wipe a tear that was streaming down the leathery cheek.

He leaned close so that his Grandpa could hear him. "What did I say Grandpa? Why is everyone laughing so much and why is Daddy sitting under the table?"

Albus forced himself to stop laughing and look intently into the curious face of the child sitting on his lap. "What exactly did your daddy tell you when you asked him?"

The Great Hall was once again silent as they noticed Shaun on the Headmaster's lap. Curious students shushed the few that were still making noises, everyone most anxious to hear what the two were talking about. The entire head table leaned toward the two, eagerly anticipating more startling revelations about the potions master.

Shaun shrugged and looked puzzled. "He told me all about some weird stuff and how men and women love each other. I didn't understand any of it and he kept talking and talking and all I want to know is where babies _come from_."

Albus bit his lip and waited for Shaun to continue. "I mean, Neville said his Grandmother said some weird big bird brings them, but Luna said they come from the fairies. And Blaise said he just came from Attenborough. But I don't come from Attenborough; at least I don't think I do. So where did I come from?"

Albus patted the black hair gently and smiled. "You come from Godric's Hollow, child."

"Oh, okay, Grandpa. Thanks!" That said, Shaun climbed down and returned to his own seat, dipping his head down under the table and loudly asking. "Why are you down there, Daddy? Did you lose something?" With another roar of laughter, the Headmaster waved everyone from the room and off to their morning classes.

000000000000000000000000

Every house lost points that week. It got to the point that it wasn't necessary to even look at the furious potions professor to set him off, but after a while the school settled back down and Severus realized that if something like that ever happened again he should ask Shaun _why_ he wants to know something before answering. He did have to hex Sirius and Remus several times before they stopped tormenting him and if he could ever prove that it was Minerva and Poppy who had owl mailed those 'wonderful' pamphlets to him about talking to your young wizard about sex he would hurt them, badly. Though he did save them and stash them into his desk after reading them thoroughly for the next time.

0000000000000000

Shaun had progressed with his lessons with Merlin at a steady pace. He was now able to defeat any of the Professors except for Grandpa Albus in a straight on duel, but he could not win consistently against two of them fighting together. He supposed he could beat all of his classmates, but everyone forbid him from even trying. He had even figured out a shield charm all on his own that stopped physical attacks as well as very strong magical ones. Once he did that he could basically stand back and watch while his opponent tired themselves out throwing ineffective spells against his shield, which actually absorbed any magic thrown against it and used it to strengthen the shield. Merlin decided to stop with the magical lessons for a bit and began training Shaun with physical fighting methods, using swords, knives, and even a staff.

Remus had everyone in the day school working harder and harder at physical fitness in addition to their academic lessons. They were all running and swimming laps, and working out with weights to build up their strength and stamina, and it actually helped them with both speed and accuracy in their spell casting.

00000000000000000000

By the end of April the students were beginning to stress out about the upcoming end of term, especially the fifth and seventh year students who had O.W.L.'s and N.E.W.T.'s hanging over their heads.

Shaun and the twins were sitting together just killing time while Severus met with Molly and Albus about continuing specialized potions lessons over the coming summer months. The three were well past the capabilities of their fellow students and had begun to branch out into researching ways to improve already existing potions.

"So we need to do a really big prank soon." George said.

"Yeah, I mean everyone is so-o-o-o serious it's painful." Fred observed. The two had toned down their annoying twin speech over the last few months, finally realizing that no one was going to take them seriously if they goofed off all of the time. Besides, Shaun would send stinging hexes at them if they annoyed him too much and he had tired of them finishing each others sentences all the time. He said it gave him a headache trying to figure out who was speaking all the time.

"I've got one!" Shaun was excited as the three heads bent together, planning and plotting.

It took almost a week and finally the potion was complete. The hardest part was brewing it without anyone realizing exactly what they were up to. Now they had enlisted the help of Ogden and Nippy who were more than willing to help with a prank every now and then as long as no one was hurt or the castle damaged in any way. They picked a Saturday when Molly had asked Severus if the two boys could stay a little longer after their lesson as she needed to be at a cousin's wedding and while she was comfortable leaving Ginny and Ron home with their older brothers, she wasn't as happy leaving the twins with minimal supervision. Originally Arthur wasn't going to the wedding but her cousin's father had been cursed with some unknown spell and he didn't want to give away his daughter while he was covered in rainbow colored boils, especially as the groom's grandparents were Muggles and they were marrying in a Muggle chapel.

So on this particular Saturday the twins were sitting up at the head table with Severus and Shaun, waiting for their lunch to appear, a feeling of anticipation building in all three boys.

Albus snapped his fingers for the food to appear and everyone dug in. At first just one or two soft pops were heard, then more and more. The Great Hall fell silent and then giggles started as the unaffected students noticed the drastic changes in their housemates. Soon, the entire hall was filled with an assortment of various sized replicas of Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, and all of the other professors. One skinny and short Hagrid stood up on the table and grabbed at his bushy black beard and asked Madame Pomfrey for help. But she was too busy laughing at the students to even talk, let alone cast a reversal spell.

The students soon got into the spirit and started mimicking the mannerisms and speech of whoever they looked like. The various Snapes started snarling and taking away house points, the Dumbledores asked others if they wanted lemon drops. The Pomfreys used their wands to diagnose ever more bizarre diseases and injuries and the McGonagalls thick brogue and stern expression showed displeasure at every turn. It wasn't long before the students spread out throughout the castle, quickly finding out that no one could tell who they were; they took advantage and minor mischief abounded. The staff was run ragged stopping the mayhem but found out quickly that anyone trying to harm someone or do more than small pranks was instantly returned to their normal form and so the mischief remained harmless.

Even after the potion wore off two hours later, the mood in the castle was light hearted and happy. Spontaneous giggles and funny photos exchanged hands often in the days that followed. Severus had confronted the miscreants that very afternoon, recognizing that it had to be a potion to affect everyone all at once and that no one else in the castle had the expertise nor the access to brew it they all received detention for a whole week. But the laughter that night in the staff room lasted well past curfew and no one was really mad at them.

000000000000000

Testing over and the students exhausted, the mood in the Great Hall was a mixture of relief, happiness at the upcoming summer break and sadness at the prospect of leaving the castle that was their home for almost ten months of the year making the emotions so strong the Shaun was overwhelmed beyond the capacity of his normally strong Occlumency shields. Severus had received permission to miss the final three days of term, promising to return for the leaving feast. He had borrowed muggle camping gear from one of Hermione's relatives and taken Shaun up into the mountains above the castle. Most of the Scottish highlands were still virtually unknown and it seemed as if time stood still there.

Severus and Shaun had figured out how to put up the small tent and spread out their borrowed sleeping bags before sunset. A quick heating charm on their suppers and the two were sitting on a flat rock overlooking a panoramic vista of undisturbed hills and lush valleys that sloped gently down clear to the Atlantic Ocean glistening far off at the horizon as the fading light of sunset made the waves sparkle.

Severus pulled Shaun close to him, sharing his heavy robe when the boy shivered in the mountain air. He reached down and placed a kiss on the head of the boy that had so changed his life in ways unimaginable just four short years ago. Four years ago that seemed like a lifetime.

He breathed in the clear, crisp Mountain air and watched as the first stars twinkled in the twilight, content with the world.

Shaun snuggled against his father's side, soaking up the warmth the man generated. "Can we go flying tomorrow, Dad?"

"Of course, Firefly and then I will teach you to fish for your supper the way my father taught me before he died. Would you like that, son?" Shaun just nodded; he would do almost anything that his Dad suggested just to remain close to him.

Severus sighed; knowing that the closeness he now shared would not last forever; but for now it would be enough. He stood up and picked up Shaun, cradling the boy against his shoulder, noticing how much further down his own legs the boy's legs now reached. He felt Shaun's legs swing up and tighten around his waist as he carried the sleepy child over to the campfire and settled him into a sleeping bag before putting out the fire and climbing into the small tent beside him. A satisfied smile on his face he let himself relax into sleep.

00000000000000000000

Everyone at the head table watched as the excited children made their last goodbyes, their last hugs, grabbing a last piece of toast to eat as they gathered their belongings before catching a carriage down to the Hogwarts Express to return to London. Albus looked around him and smiled. "Ah another year successfully completed." His eyes twinkled merrily as he smiled, "And a new year to look forward to all too soon."

The End

AN: It will be a while before I begin the school year portion of this saga as I will finish _You Broke Him, You Fix Him_ before starting anything else. I also have another strange plot bunny rattling around in my head that I may work on first too but I don't promise anything. Thank you to all of you who have stuck with this story and I hope that you have enjoyed the ride.

Teacherbev


End file.
